Obsessed
by LemonyWickedAwesome
Summary: Why was he so obsessed with her? Why was he angered when he saw her with other men? He was deranged, insane...she would be his whether she liked it or not...rated M for language, drama, and LEMONS in later chapters. AU
1. Chapter 1

**Lemony**: Hello, hello my dearest reader people. Don't kill me, I know I have other stories going right now, but this was just calling me! So now I'm writing once again! Thank you, Thinkin' Mat!

**Wicked:** *sigh* Well, maybe now you'll stop bothering us. I was on the verge of drugging you…

**Awesome:** Fuck a drug, Lemony. You bugged us so much I was on the verge of kicking your ass if asked me one more time "What should I write about?"

* * *

><p>It's strange how life works. One day everything is going so good you're just living it up, and the next day you find yourself wanting to slit your fucking wrists. However you have no choice but to play the cards you're dealt, and live day by day no matter how good or bad they may be.<p>

At eighteen years old, everyone assumed Rukia Kuchiki was happy with her life. That was as far from the truth as something could possibly be. Sure, she was worth $725.23 million dollars, but that didn't make much of a difference seeing as though her current guardian, Jin Kiraya, only let her live off a meager $25 dollars a week. Rukia wouldn't see another cent of her deceased Nii-sama's millions until she turned twenty-one; after all, it was his dying wish. Rukia knew on her twenty-first birthday everyone would pay. Everyone. She'd get them all, someway, somehow.

But for now, Rukia was stuck in a boring, mundane, hell of a pitiful existence. Trapped in LWA Academy for Girls, she could do nothing but wish everyone around her would just catch fire and burn!

"I'll get you for this, Jin Kiraya…just a few more years…" Rukia muttered to her computer screen. It pissed her off just thinking about it. When her Nii-sama was killed she wondered why in his last will he requested that Jin Kiraya become her legal guardian. Of all the people in Byakuya Kuchiki's life, he choose that white-haired, red-eyed snake to watch after his adored sister. Rukia didn't believe it for a second; her theory was that Jin slithered his way into the contract so that he could steal the Kuchiki Clan millions. But no money was ever taken; still, Rukia was suspicious.

The email icon on Rukia's laptop popped up. She scowled when she saw the message was from Jin himself. Rolling her midnight blue eyes, she opened the message.

_Rukia, I hate to have to remind you of this, but LWA Preparatory School clearly states that students on academic probation cannot have access to any personal funds. _

Rukia could hear his gloating words in her head as she read them. No doubt Jin was up all night pouring over the school's rule books to find that one. That was another reason Rukia wanted to off herself. This fucking school was _killing_ her. But Rukia would rather be here than trapped back Kuchiki Manor, trapped with Jin, and trapped with so-called family members that could give a damn about her. No, she was much better off far away, stuck in stupid LWA Preparatory Boarding School for Girls. The anger and rage that grew within Rukia's blackened heart seemed to smolder. She couldn't do a damn thing but be mad. It was her own fault really, seeing as though Rukia didn't give two fucks about school, class, or anything else for that matter. It was a massive waste of time in her opinion; Rukia was a fucking millionaire, adopted into a noble family, she had everything going for her. What the hell would school have to offer? Not shit in her view.

"One day Kiraya…" Rukia hissed exiting out of the email box and deleting the message, "Your ass is grass."

Rukia excitedly typed in the address to a website. This particular site seemed to offer her a bit of enjoyment; it was a welcome distraction to what was going on in her personal life. The site was called an online chat room where people could flirt for the fun of it. It was like a digital bar. In all honesty, Rukia had stumbled upon the site by accident a few months ago and had been addicted to it ever since. The younger Kuchiki had developed quite the relationship with someone who went by the screen-name "Mr. Hyde". He offered her hours of entertainment with their lusty chit-chat. Now Rukia was feeling a bit naughty…

Logging onto her profile she saw his avatar picture (which strangely was a photo of bright red gambling dice) had a bright yellow box radiating around it, which meant he was online. Rukia went by the screen-name Secrecy and had a photo of a pair of lips glossed in racing-red lipstick with one finger pressed to it as if it was saying "Shhh…" Hence the reason for her screen-name. Rukia got even more excited when he IM'ed her.

**Mr. Hyde**: _Good to see you again, Secrecy._

**Secrecy**: _Nice to see you, too._

**Mr. Hyde**: _Are we going to play today?_

Rukia let a small, lusty smirk tug at her lips. That was always the first question Mr. Hyde asked her. And she always enjoyed answering. Licking her lips, she typed her response:

**Secrecy:** _You enjoyed our last playtime?_

**Mr. Hyde:** _Oh yes, very much._

The younger Kuchiki shifted on her bed as she chuckled to herself. This was the part she liked the most:

**Secrecy:** _Do you really want to play again?_

**Mr. Hyde:** _Yes_.

**Secrecy:** _Say please lol._

**Mr. Hyde:** _Please, Secrecy._

**Secrecy:** _Ok…is your cock nice and hard?_

**Mr. Hyde:** _Is your pussy nice and wet, lol?_

**Secrecy:** _Answer_ _my question and I'll answer yours._

**Mr. Hyde:** _Yes._

**Secrecy:** _Yes what?_

**Mr. Hyde:** _Yes, I'm nice and hard for you. Now answer my question_.

**Secrecy:** _I don't think I want to lol._

**Mr. Hyde:** _Tease._

**Secrecy:** _You should know that better than anyone. Now that I know your aroused, you wanna fuck me with that hard cock? _

**Mr. Hyde:** _Oh yes._

**Secrecy:** _Tell me about it. What do you want to do?_

**Mr. Hyde:** _I want to sneak up and…have my wicked way with you..._

Rukia felt a small pulse of heat go through her. She didn't know why talking dirty to a total stranger turned her on so much, but dammit at this point she didn't give two flying fucks about shit anymore. Life was short, she figured, might as well get your kicks while you're still young enough to get them.

**Secrecy:** _Ooooohhh, you sound dangerous._

**Mr. Hyde:** _I am. I'm a very dangerous man. Are you sure you should even be talking to me? _

In Rukia's mind that sounded a lot like a challenge. Well, she was in control of this conversation and it was time to steer it back to something more…naughty…

**Secrecy:** _You're dangerous huh? You gonna force yourself onto me? Make me suck your cock? _

**Mr. Hyde:** _Hell yes._

**Secrecy:** _You want me to suck you dry? Swallow your hot cum? And then you'll fuck me hard? _

**Mr. Hyde:** _If that's what you really want, love._

**Secrecy:** _Mmmm….That is what I want…_

Rukia leaned back slightly. Like the twisted little minx she was, this turned her on. She knew that somewhere Mr. Hyde was stroking himself. Good, Rukia got a rush out what she doing. Having this…this…power over men had flourished right after her beloved Nii-sama had been killed. She liked it…She liked it when they got needy, she liked it when they begged for her body, and she liked it when they came and stared at her as if she was a goddess. It steamed from wanting control…to finally dominate…and Mr. Hyde was no different from the men/boys in her real life.

**Mr. Hyde:** _You're my kind of girl._

**Secrecy:** _And you're my kind of guy._

It was true Rukia liked the mysterious Mr. Hyde. Unlike other men on the site, he didn't have any proclamations of wanting to meet her in person, or any false exclamations of love and other fluffy bullshit that nobody had time for. What he wanted was abundantly clear.

The younger Kuchiki was about to reply when her eyes burned. She blinked hoping to get some moisture back into her tear ducts. Then her shoulders got sore and stiff, Rukia stretched lavishly. God, how long had she been online? Rukia's eyes bugged out of her head when she looked at the clock.

Shit! It was 6:04 a.m!

"Fuck," Rukia groaned flopping back down onto her bed. Tiredly she spoke to Mr. Hyde once more.

**Secrecy:** _Sorry to cut our playtime short, but I gotta go. _

**Mr. Hyde:** _I understand, Secrecy. Til the next time we met._

**Secrecy:** _Yeah whatever, you just clean up the cum off the floor…_

With that, Rukia logged off, clasped her laptop shut, and rolled onto her side. God, she'd been up all night suffering the net and teasing Mr. Hyde. She wondered who he was in real life. Ugh, she was only going to get two hours of sleep before class. Brilliant. Just fucking brilliant.

* * *

><p>The history test was one copied right out of the teacher's handbook. Anyone who payed attention in class and took notes would pass easily; everyone but Rukia who spent her class time sleeping or staring out of the window. Instead of taking the test seriously, she doodled the entire time.<p>

Question 1: Who wrote the Declaration of Independence?

Rukia answered by drawing a picture of herself suspended by a rope, dangling from a tree because at this point she'd rather hang herself that take this fucking test.

Question 2: When was Mao Zedong in power?

Once again, Rukia drew a morbid picture of herself holding a gun up to her temple. Just as she was contemplating what terrible thing she was going to draw for question number 3, her paper was snatched off her desk by the teacher. One Mr. Kaien Shiba.

"Rukia," He began sternly, "Do you think this funny?"

Rukia grinned, "As a matter of fact, I think it's fucking hilarious."

Mr. Shiba frowned at the girl, "You're no artist."

"You don't like my self expression?" Rukia hummed sarcastically, playfully looking offended. "I no longer have a need for such simplistic art. Take it away." With that she waved her hand absently.

Mr. Shiba took a red pen from his shirt pocket and slapped a big, fat F across the front of the paper. He gave it back to Rukia who snatched it rudely from him, crumpled it up, and tossed it on the floor.

"Pick that up Ms. Kuchiki." Mr. Shiba demanded, Rukia looked up at him with uncaring eyes.

"Make me." She replied,

Mr. Shiba sighed exasperatedly and rubbed his temples. "Rukia please stay after class."

The raven-haired girl blinked innocently at her teacher knowing damn good and well he was going to let her ass have it after class. Once again, did she give a fuck? Hell no. There was only so much he could do to her. Mr. Shiba turned to see the curious faces of his students staring at the scene before them.

"Get back to work people," He said tiredly, "Nothing to see here."

After class Rukia sat comfortably in her desk and waited for her raven-haired teacher to address her. He sat behind his desk; Kaien's expression was cold as if ice had taken over his features. He examined Rukia closely, she really didn't seem to care that she had gotten into trouble…_again._

"You really think you're someone." Kaien said softly, Rukia arched an elegant eyebrow. She was going to say something smart but figured it was too easy. She wanted a challenge.

"You do realize with your attitude you won't-" Kaien stopped speaking when Rukia stood up. She lazily gathered her things and made her way towards the door. Kaien scowled.

"Rukia, I was not finished talking to you," He said voice raw with iron; Rukia turned gave him a bored expression.

"But I'm finished _listening_ to you. See ya' around Mr. Shiba." Rukia said smirking evilly, she opened the door and stepped out.

"Rukia!" Kaien called angrily,

"Go to hell." Rukia called back, now in the hall she made her way to her next class. The raven-haired haired girl sneered to herself, hopefully she'd make it through the day without killing someone. It seemed like after her Nii-sama's murder, Rukia Kuchiki went from being a sweet, innocent girl into a woman who used curse words, had a lack of empathy, and…and…just took a turn for the worst.

To Be Continued…

* * *

><p><strong>Lemony:<strong> Whoaaa, Rukia's one bad girl. Ha! My muse is back readers! Now we have a story with a plot! MWHAHAHAHA!

**Wicked:** Good, maybe now we'll get some peace and quiet. And oh dear, our little Rukia isn't doing so well. Might suggest some anti-depressants…that reminds me I haven't mine today...oh bloody hell...

**Awesome:** Once again, fuck a drug. Rukia needs her ass BEAT…

**Lemony:** *does Stanky Leg* My muse is back!...REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

**Wicked:** *draws on a huge piece of paper*

**Lemony&Awesome:** *stares over Wicked's shoulder curiously*

**Wicked:** *eye twitches* WOULD YOU BOTH PLEASE STOP BREATHING DOWN MY NECK! I'M TRYING TO WORK!

**Awesome:** Someone hasn't taken her anti-depressants today…*arches eyebrow*

**Wicked:** *rolls eyes* I did take them, thank you very much. I LOATHE when people peer over my shoulder when I'm trying to create my art.

**Lemony:** Geez, we just wanted to know what you were working on.

**Wicked:** *glares at Lemony* If you must know, you bloody imbecile, I'm working on a present for my Mistress.

* * *

><p>A person's Senior year in high school should be one of the best. You finally find yourself and you decided what you're going to do with the rest of your life. But one thing was for certain, Rukia lived in the "here and now" she never contemplated what the future might bring. Her life was depressing enough, why on God's green earth would she mull over the circumstances of the future? It seemed so bleak without her Nii-sama. At this point in time, when it came to "her future"…well, Rukia would cross that bridge when she got to it.<p>

For now, the younger Kuchiki was getting a massive migraine from the clatter of forks hitting plates and the sounds of her classmate's senseless chatter. Even though this was her sixth year in boarding school, Rukia never got used to the communal breakfasts, lunches, and dinners. Now it was dinner time and the evening seemed to drag on forever. Rukia wanted nothing more than to run back to her dorm, jump on her laptop, and tease Mr. Hyde until she was satisfied. But no, she was stuck in the large dining area of LWA Preparatory School for Girls.

During such times it seemed like people wouldn't stop staring at her. It was only human nature; Rukia was the younger sibling to a power lawyer. Not to mention she was part of the world famous Noble Kuchiki Clan. However the main reason people stared was because her older brother, Byakuya Kuchiki, had been murdered so brutally over a year ago. The event was all over the news after the 28th head of the Kuchiki Family was found, stabbed to death, in his office. The police determined that perhaps a jilted client of his might have done the killing. The method of attack seemed too…_personal_ for it to be someone he knew for just a short time. The sheer callousness of the crime meant someone was deeply enraged with the elder Kuchiki. And Rukia was the poor soul who discovered the body…

Seeing her once strong, determined older brother sprawled out on the floor in a pool of his own blood had snapped Rukia's fragile mind-state in two. She could rest assured that, according to the police, Byakuya put up one hell of a fight though.

If people wanted to stare at Rukia, fine. She'd give them something to fucking stare at. Usually during communal meals, the girls were allowed to wear their normal clothes instead of their uniforms. Tonight, Rukia decided to wear a short red skirt that stopped right at her thighs, a two-sizes-too-small black mini shirt that cut off just above her pierced naval, and finally a pair of leather three-inch high stiletto heels. LWA was an "all girls" school, Rukia got pleasure out of knowing she looked sexier than any other bitch in the room. Now if some men/boy's were here, she'd have all male eyes on her.

The younger Kuchiki was sitting amongst a small group of girls she knew, contemplating whether or not she should slit her own throat with her butter knife. God, she hated this place so much. It was then a male voice snapped her back to reality.

Mr. Shiba stood over her and he cleared his throat, Rukia shifted in her seat to see him standing behind her with his arms folded and frowning.

"You're violating school dress code rules." Kaien said sternly, Rukia smiled viciously at him.

"I know, isn't it great? Thanks for noticing Mr. Shiba. You may want to be careful though, someone might get the wrong idea about us. It seems you only noticed me instead all the other girls in here." She purred sarcastically while winking at him, she could see his chest swell with anger at being disrespected and teased at the same time.

Only Rukia Kuchiki.

"Go change. Now." He told her, Rukia furrowed her eyebrows and looked him up and down. Kaien wasn't wearing anything but a pair of shabby brown slacks and a dingy white dress shirt.

"You're the one that needs to change." She sneered, "Brown pants, Mr. Shiba? Ew. Just ew."

"Rukia-"

"Be gone, you fashion nightmare!" Rukia laughed hysterically, she drew the attention of everyone in the dining hall. Kaien took deep, calming breaths before responding.

"Rukia, I want to help you, I do, but I can't do that when you-"

"Who said I needed your fucking help?" Rukia snapped finally losing her patients with her history teacher. Kaien sighed tiredly, but what he didn't realize was that Rukia honestly didn't want his _help_ or anyone else's. He pinched the bridge of his nose and decided to leave it alone. Rukia was not going to listen to him regardless of what he did or said. It was a lost cause. _She_ was a lost cause.

Everyone in the dining hall was silent. Rukia was colder than an ice cube as she resumed her train of thought. Slowly, sound began to return the room, but it was nothing except low whispers of how Rukia had successfully managed to disobey every teacher on school grounds.

Mean, is what other kids called her. Rukia Kuchiki was not a bitch to be trifled with and she made sure everyone fucking knew that. They treaded softly around her; one false move could resort in a fierce, sharp tongue lashing from the raven-haired girl.

It was then, that Rukia looked up momentarily when she felt a particular pair of eyes burning into the back of her skull. Glancing behind her, she saw the eyes belonged to her dorm counselor, Yoruichi Shihoin. Defiantly, Rukia stared right back at her, daring the dark-skinned woman to say something to her.

Hmm…Had Kaien talked to her about Rukia's outright disrespect towards him with the way she strolled out the classroom while he was talking to her? Maybe he showed her Rukia's oh-so artistic history test. Great, that'd be even more trouble. Now a days, "trouble" was Rukia's middle fucking name. She brought a new definition to the word! Brought it to an art form, in fact!

"_Oh well fuck em"_ Rukia thought turning back around, _"In a few years, I'll buy this damn school and fire all of their asses." _

A few more years…if only Rukia could quit school altogether. But then what would she do? She couldn't live off that skimpy $25 a week. She could get a job; then again, there was no doubt in her mind that she'd be fired within the first week because of her attitude. Rukia just didn't have patients for people or bullshit anymore, and she sure as hell wasn't about to let some slave-driver of a boss tell her what to do. Nope, not gonna happen.

"You know what I want to do when I leave college," Orihime Inoue said bringing Rukia back to reality, "I want to work with kids. They're so cute and sweet, maybe I'll be a teacher."

"Your mom was a whore, Orihime." Senna replied with a sly smirk, "What would students think of that?"

Orihime visibly deflated and fell silent. Ugh, she got that sad, pitful look on her innocent face. Rukia scowled at Senna who was chuckling to herself.

"At least she has a plan, Senna." Rukia hissed interrupting the other girl's snickering. "What the hell do you have going for you? S what if her mom was a prostitute? What the fuck does that have to do with Orihime and her future plans, huh?"

"I'm just saying," Senna began locking eyes with Rukia, "Being a slut is hereditary."

Here Rukia arched an eyebrow, "And you'd know all about that wouldn't you, being a slut yourself. Or better yet, maybe jumping on Orihime makes you feel better about yourself? Insecure bitch."

Senna stayed quiet, shocked at the curse words and bravado.

"Oh yeah that's right," Rukia continued her voice becoming thick with venom, "She does attract more boys than you. And we all know Ichigo don't we?"

The table was as silent as a tomb.

"If I'm not mistaken," Rukia hissed, "Ichigo asked her out before he asked you. Oh did I forget to mention that I dated him after Orihime turned him down. So now what do you get when you put all that together?"

No one responded.

"You get yourself, Senna, stuck with me and Orihime's sloppy seconds." Rukia finished lifting her chin triumphantly and smirking. The younger Kuchiki could feel anger radiating off of Senna. As the old saying goes: Check and checkmate, bitch.

Orihime tried nervously to steer the conversation somewhere else. What she was really doing was rambling on and on about random bullshit while Senna stared Rukia down from across the table like a bull about charge. Orihime kept letting senseless word babble dribble out of her mouth, trying desperately to stop a fight before it began. Basically the only thing everyone heard come out of the orange-haired girl's mouth was "Blah, blah, bah". The big-breasted student could have said "Shamalamadingdong" and no one would have given a fuck.

Orihime may have been the closest thing to a friend Rukia had but…she couldn't take the annoying gibberish anymore…

"Shut up, Orihime!" Rukia snapped sharply. It worked like a slap because there was instant silence. Orihime took a deep breath and bit her lower lip, tears threatened to burst from her at any minute. She hadn't meant to cause a fight…

Senna and Rukia glared at each for the rest of dinner. No words were exchanged, but their body language was like that of two animals about to claw into each other. The other girls at the table stayed locked in the awkward silence wondering who was going to throw the first punch. A UFO could have come crashing through the roof, and the other girls wouldn't have looked away for two seconds.

"What the fuck are you staring at me for? _Do something_, Senna." Rukia growled letting a challenging, false grin adorn her features. Senna sneered but finally broke eye contact. Rukia leaned back in her chair and folded her arms victoriously.

"Yeah that's right, look away. Cause you ain't gonna do shit." Rukia muttered under her breath, unfortunately Senna had good ears.

"I can't stand you!" She snapped, Rukia shrugged uncaringly.

"And?" Rukia chuckled, but inwardly she was seething. How dare Senna try to put Orihime down just to try and make herself feel better. Oh no, if it was on thing Rukia took great pleasure in; it was knocking arrogant bitches like Senna down a few pegs.

For the rest of dinner Rukia glared at the side of Senna's head deliberately trying to provoking her into another verbal onslaught so then Rukia would have a reason to slap the taste out of her mouth. But Senna stayed quiet. Finally dinner ended and Rukia was able to peacefully return to her dorm and glue herself to the computer. Rukia knew she was better off in cyberspace, teasing men she met online, fewer people had to feel her wrath that way.

To Be Continued…

* * *

><p><strong>Wicked:<strong> IF YOU DON'T STOP LOOKING OVER MY SHOULDER, DAMMIT!

**Awesome:** First of all, calm your ass down. Second, go take another anti-depressant because apparently you need a double dosage today. Third, what exactly are you making for your Mistress?

**Wicked:** I'm making a collage of flowers that show color values. You see readers, my Mistress's birthday is this month and she's so hard to shop for. What do you get a woman who has everything she wants? I thought about a gift card but that seems so…empty. So I decided to make her something from the heart, she loves my artwork anyways. And I only get snippy when people bother me when I'm trying to work *glares at Lemony and Awesome*

**Lemony:** Oooooohhh, pretty flowers! I think your Mistress will love it!

**Wicked:** I hope so…REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

**Lemony:** Hi ya readers, I'm stuck in bed today cause I'm sick again, lol. But don't you worry you're pretty little heads, I'm getting lots of rest and whatnot. I was just bored and decided to write. And now it is my pleasure to present to you chappy number 3!

* * *

><p>"Oooohh…" Rukia moaned snapping her legs together tightly in an attempt to stop the growing wetness there. She'd been back at her dorm teasing Mr. Hyde via IM when somehow he turned the tables on her. Their conversation was the same as always: they talked about their fantasies. Rukia had the same lusty thoughts about him since the day they started talking however Mr. Hyde always came up with new fantasy and they always seemed to be naughtier than the last. This recent one he told her about involved herself going to met him, she wasn't with him for ten seconds before her panties were on the floor. It would seem the mysterious Mr. Hyde liked to get to the point.<p>

**Mr. Hyde:** _You liked that one, didn't you?_

**Secrecy:** _I_ _can't deny it was hot… Got anymore for me?_

**Mr. Hyde:** _That depends, you should tell me one._

**Secrecy:** _You'd like that, wouldn't you lol?_

**Mr. Hyde: **_It's only fair, love._

**Secrecy:** _Fine…_

Rukia began to tell him about one of her most sought-after fantasy. Picture it: it's the dead of night, it's exactly midnight. Rukia found herself walking back to the campus after a long day of getting lost in the nearby city. There's no doubt the school's gates are closed and locked for the night. Perhaps she could persuade the gatekeeper to let her in. Yes, that was what she could do, so she made her way back to campus. But the city is not safe at night. She was alone. Unarmed. Anyone could have snatched her. Now a bit frightened she took a short cut through a nearby ally. Rukia could see a shadowed figure leaning on the wall, his features darkened by the nearby street light. He's smoking a cigarette. Physically she couldn't tell what he looked like, but knew he was dangerous. His body language screamed criminal. The unknown man went by the name of Hyde. Mr. Hyde to be exact. He blew a white puff from his nose, the smoke curled in the air above his head, and then disappeared. Rukia stood there unsure of whether or not she should pass by him. What would he do? Perhaps nothing. Maybe he was just trying to enjoy his cigarette. No, he was looking to cause trouble. Confidently but hastily, Rukia walked past him. No sooner had she been a foot away had he snatched her by the collar of her school shirt, pinned her against the cool brick wall and…had his wicked way with her, as only Mr. Hyde could.

**Secrecy:** _How was that?_

**Mr. Hyde:**_…damn I made a mess, lol. _

**Secrecy:** _Yeah, I thought you might like that._

**Mr. Hyde:** _Oh yes, I liked it very much. Is that what you really want? To ambushed and then fucked hard?_

**Secrecy:** _Why? Are you gonna fulfill that fantasy?_

**Mr. Hyde: **_Maybe._

**Secrecy:** _Oh really? You're gonna fuck me the way I want, huh? Hard, long, until I cum all over your cock? _

**Mr. Hyde:** _I have a tease and a smart ass on my hands, apparently. I'd have fun fucking that little smart mouth of yours…_

**Secrecy:** _Aw, don't you wish I was pinned to a wall right now, lol? _

**Mr. Hyde:** _Only_ _if I'm behind you._

Rukia was about to respond when her cellphone began to vibrate. She sat her laptop next to her on the side of the bed, grabbed her phone, and looked at the caller ID. She scowled immediately when she saw it was Ichigo calling. What the hell did he want?

"Hello?" Rukia answered not too politely,

"Hey Rukia," Ichigo said on the other line his voice husky and strained, "Let me come over."

Rukia looked at the phone as if it had just grown wings and tail, "Are you stupid? Hell no."

"Aw come on Rukia, I haven't been able to stop think about you." Ichigo purred his voice becoming huskier, he sounded like he'd just cum and was ready to pop off again at the sharp tone of Rukia's voice, "Let's get back together. And have a nice night for old time's sake."

Rukia quirked her lips, "What part of ' hell no' didn't you understand? The 'Hell' or the 'No'? Go fuck Senna she's your girlfriend anyway, dumb ass."

"But Senna doesn't make me feel the way you do. I like the way you feel when you're in my arms, I like the way you feel when I touch you. Rukia don't leave me like _this_," Ichigo begged, Rukia fought back the urge to gag. Was he quoting some kind of harlequin romance novel or something?

"Where did you get those lines? Is that the same thing you tell Senna when you want to get in her pants?" Rukia replied,

"Please Rukia, I can't live without you." Ichigo said this time sounding desperate, Rukia rolled her eyes.

"You are the weakest link. Goodbye."

"Rukia wait-"

CLICK.

Rukia snapped shut her phone off and snapped it shut. Ugh, clingy ex-boyfriends drove her crazy. Rukia let it be known to Ichigo when they met that they were fuck buddies: nothing more and nothing less. He was actually starting to become a nuisance, calling her every other night, making all sorts of promises that they'd be together. Promises that Rukia took as lies. Sure he was good in bed but Rukia lived by a creed and that was: Hit it and quit it. She didn't want to be held, or loved, or anything else. She wanted a man around to _fuck_ her and then leave her _the fuck_ alone. But Ichigo couldn't get that through his thick _fucking_ skull.

Rukia looked at the clock and saw that it was 7: 30 p.m. Oh great, it was dinner time which meant she had to show her face. She sighed; hopefully she'd make it through tonight without knocking someone's head off their shoulders. But first:

**Secrecy:** _I gotta go. But hopefully I'll be back online soon._

**Mr. Hyde:** _See ya around, Secrecy. I'm sad that we have to cut our playtime short again._

**Secrecy:** _Oh I'll make it up to you._

**Mr. Hyde:** _Now you've got me curious. How? When? _

**Secrecy:** _Two things: One, curiosity killed the cat. Two: Whenever I feel like. Good things come to those who wait. As for how: well that's for me to know and you to find out. _

Rukia knew that somewhere in the world Mr. Hyde was swearing…loudly.

**Mr. Hyde:** _Tease. _

**Secrecy:** _You know it. Bye._

**Mr. Hyde:** _Til we meet again, goodbye Secrecy._

* * *

><p>Now sitting amongst the same group of girls as the night before, Rukia found herself deep in thought once again. She said sorry to Orihime for snapping at her, and the orange-haired girl accepted the apology. Orihime knew better than anyone that Rukia was going through a lot of stress. She was there after Rukia's Nii-sama died; Orihime watched her friend fall apart and piece back together into a different person altogether. But at least tonight her mind seemed to elsewhere.<p>

It was then Senna stomped up to the table and banged her hands down.

"Why were you talking to my boyfriend?" She demanded of the younger Kuchiki, the outburst made everyone stare at their table. Rukia glared at Senna with uncaring eyes.

"What are you talking about?" Rukia purred trying to get a rise out of the infuriated Senna.

"I know he just called you on the phone! Why were you talking to him?"

Rukia didn't even want to know how Senna knew Ichigo had called her. Honestly, it was a little creepy.

"Before you get your panties in a knot," Rukia said rising so that she too was standing, "Ichigo was talking to _me_, not the other way around. I've had my fun with him anyway. Enjoying my leftovers, Senna?"

Everyone's eyes were as wide as their dinner plates. Oh goodness, not again…

Senna's lips curled into a tight sneer, "You-you…"

"Me, me." Rukia mimicked,

"Exactly!" Senna hollered,

"What power I have over you," Rukia purred, "Only I could piss you off this much. I'm flattered."

"You-you…"

"Didn't we already do this part of the conversation?"

"STAY AWAY FROM ICHIGO!" Senna finally screamed, Rukia's jaw tightened.

"TELL ICHIGO TO STAY AWAY FROM ME! HOW DOES IT FEEL SENNA? TO KNOW THAT YOUR MAN WANTS ME INSTEAD OF YOU? BECAUSE EVERYTIME HE FUCKS YOU, HE'S THINKING OF ME!"

"FUCK YOU!" Senna thundered, "YOU KNOW I WOULD HAVE LOVED TO FUCK YOUR BROTHER! BUT THE BASTARD IS DEAD! WHO KILLED HIM, HUH RUKIA? CAUSE WE ALL WANT TO KNOW!"

That struck a nerve.

Before the teachers could intervene, Rukia jumped across the table, snatched a handful of Senna's black hair and sent her fist flying into her face. Rukia was hitting Senna with rapid succession, connecting squarely with her nose, jerking the poor girl's head back and forth trying in a desperate attempt to break her scrawny neck.

Now the dining hall had erupted into sheer chaos as the all the girls began crowding around to watch Senna get her ass beat. Some even whipped out their cellphones and started filming and taking pictures. This was going to be all over Facebook and Youtube. Well, everyone knew Rukia was a hellcat who was not to be tested, and now she was going to be an internet star. No doubt the Kuchiki Clan would see these photos and videos, but Rukia didn't give a damn. She was going make sure Senna would never part her lips to say one word about her beloved Byakuya.

The fight had barely lasted ten seconds before Kaien and Yoruichi managed to pull Rukia off Senna. The other girls who were sitting at their table tried to haul Senna's stiff body away. After a minute struggling Senna finally stood; her face was a mess, blood gushed from her mouth, and she had a patch of hair missing.

"YEAH I BET ICHIGO WOULD LOVE A GIRL WITH NO DAMN TEETH BITCH! SAY SOMETHING ELSE ABOUT MY BROTHER AND I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU! DO YOU HEAR ME?"

Kaien was now dragging a shaking Rukia kicking, screaming, and swearing down to the dean's office. The other girls, who were struggling with Senna, were trying to get the girl to nurse Unohana's office. Right then and there, Senna swore revenge.

* * *

><p>Surely enough, the dean had contacted Jin and told him about what happened. Now, Rukia was put on in-school suspension for attacking Senna. All of her so-called privileges had been taken away from her. She couldn't go off campus, she'd have to eat breakfast, lunch, and dinner alone in the main office, and she was to report to the library for two hour detentions every day for the next two weeks. But what they didn't know was that Rukia hadn't attacked her, it was more along the lines of attempted murder. Senna better be glad Rukia didn't have a knife or a fork in her hand at the moment. It was just instinct now. Whenever someone brought up the topic of Byakuya or his murder, Rukia became a lioness going for the jugular. It was bad enough he was dead, the last thing she wanted was for people to speak badly of him. You were destined to get your ass kicked if you said one word about Byakuya Kuchiki if Rukia was within earshot. You could also count on losing a few teeth like Senna did.<p>

Rukia glared up at the ceiling of her dorm as her headphones blared in her ears. She was sick of _this_. All she wanted was to be left alone. Was that so much to ask? Apparently it was. She leaned up on her elbows when she realized she promised Mr. Hyde that she'd talk to him again. Glancing at the clock, she saw that it was 12:00 a.m at night. Would he be on at such a late hour? Rukia figured it couldn't hurt to try.

Opening her laptop, she attacked the keyboard, typing in the site name and hitting ENTER. Once she logged on to her profile, she saw his picture highlighted by the bright yellow flashing box. Yes, he was online! Rukia's heart lightened when he IM'ed her first.

**Mr. Hyde:** _Hello again, Secrecy. I thought I'd see you around._

**Secrecy:** _Yeah, and you're just a glutton for punishment._

**Mr. Hyde: **_Are we gonna play tonight?_

**Secrecy:** _Certainly._

To Be Continued…

* * *

><p><strong>Lemony:<strong> Hmm I was going to put a lemon in this chappy but decided to wait…Its taking me a little longer than I thought to get the plot going, but one thing I must tell you readers is that this story will be LONG. So yeah now ya' now…I'm gonna go back to sleep now so…REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4

**Lemony:** Still sick, still in bed. And spank you readers for you concern, hugs, and lullabies...I think that's all I had to say um...enjoy the chappy, I love you all...

* * *

><p>Rukia slept like a baby through her morning classes, waking up refreshed and rejuvenated. She actually cracked a smile when she sat up in bed and glanced at her alarm clock. Sleep was beautiful. She stretched luxuriously letting all her muscles snap into place. The raven-haired girl glanced at the clock which read: 12:45 p.m in the afternoon. There was no reason to even go to her final few classes of the day, so instead Rukia did something constructive.<p>

She did her laundry.

Rukia wasn't bothering anyone and no one was bothering her. Why couldn't life be like this all the time? With everyone in class, she had the washing machines in her dormitory all to herself which meant she didn't have to fight over them or wait. The younger Kuchiki dejectedly watched her clothes spin in the dryer. She couldn't help but compare herself to a sock, stuck in heat, never going anywhere, and being bounced around by something bigger and stronger than it. Rukia actually cracked up laughing at her comparison. A sock? Really? A sock wasn't worth 725.23 million dollars like she was. Rukia and the Kuchiki Clan brought a new meaning to the phrase "filthy, stinking rich."

Rukia was happy today, it was a bizarre feeling to her. Happiness. All of her happiness seemed to die with Byakuya. But yes, a weight had been lifted from Rukia's shoulders recently. It was time for fall break, and all the girls except for a select few would be going home for two glorious weeks. Rukia choose to stay on campus; she didn't want to be anywhere near fellow Kuchiki Clan members or Jin. She'd pretty much have the dormitory all to herself, peace and quiet was the next thing that made her happy.

Rukia would spend a lot of time online during the break, of course. Without classes to interfere, she'd spend hours taunting and teasing Mr. Hyde. Then Rukia thought of something, what if she teased him by staying away? How many emails would he send her, if any? Would she be able to stay offline for a week? Wouldn't mind-numbing boredom entice her to getting online again? Rukia shook her head furiously, who was she kidding. She'd just die without her computer or internet; it was the only thing that was keeping her sane in a world full of madness. It was her only means of escape. She wouldn't be able to cope without it. Talk about an internet addiction. But what did it matter? Rukia wasn't hurting anyone; sure maybe when she was older she'd need glasses as a result of staring at her computer screen, but really who was suffering from her chatting online? No one, that's why Rukia did it so much, she enjoyed it, it relaxed her, aroused her, and helped her sleep at night. The cyber world was the only thing she had…that and alcohol whenever she could get her hands on it.

Irrationally feeling cheerful, Rukia piled her clothes into a laundry basket and proceeded to walk upstairs back to her dorm.

Now afternoon classes had ended the dorm halls were filled with the noisy chatter of teenage girls, one of the most annoying sounds in the damn world in Rukia's honest opinion. Rukia scowled when she saw Orihime and Senna standing outside her dorm door. It wasn't the orange-haired girl Rukia was trying to scowl at, but it was instantaneous whenever she saw Senna and whoever was with her. They both stopped talking when the raven-haired girl approached them. Rukia ignored them and fished for her room key.

After several tense seconds, Orihime broke the silence, "Rukia, Ms. Shihoin slipped a note under your door. She wanted to know where you were and why you weren't in class today."

Yoruichi Shihoin. Rukia's stomach clutched. Apparently, Ms. Shihoin wanted to become dorm counselor of the month or something because only Yoruichi kept track of her charges attendance.

"Well now you know," Rukia said holding up the laundry basket and nudging the door open with her hip.

Orihime swallowed, "But uh Rukia-"

Senna cut in rudely, "Don't step on Ms. Shihoin's note."

"Thank you, Senna." Rukia said thru clenched teeth giving her a twisted grin and stepping on the manila envelope on the floor anyway "Oops."

The younger Kuchiki put her laundry basket down and snatched the letter off the floor. She tore open the envelope and read the note. Her eyes had barely scanned the page from left to right for two seconds before she looked up to see Senna and Orihime staring curiously at her.

"Would you like for me to read it to you?" Rukia purred,

Orihime shook her head furiously before blurting out nervously, "Oh no, no it's your business…sorry…"

Midnight blue eyes clashed with caramel ones. Rukia and Senna were doing it again; staring each other down like animals about to charge at one another. Senna smirked and folded her arms, "Since you offered, go ahead."

Rukia returned her hateful grin. She held out the note so that Senna could see it. Rukia was going to enjoy this…

"You know what Senna," She purred cruelly, "Why don't you read it to me."

Senna snatched the note from her with a low growl. Her eyes scanned the paper while her body stiffened with rage. .

"You're supposed to meet with Ms. Shihion and the dean tomorrow at seven. There, are you happy?" She said pushing the paper back into Rukia's hands. The younger Kuchiki grinned.

"Thank you." Rukia told Senna cocking her head to the side and batting her eyelashes innocently. Senna rolled her eyes, one of which was puffy and black from where Rukia had punched her. It was then the raven-haired girl turned to Orihime,

"Thanks for letting me know about Shihoin." Rukia told her,

"No problem," Orihime said sheepishly rubbing the back of her neck,

"Now if you'll both excuse me. And by the way Orihime, what I'm about to do isn't intended for you." Rukia said politely and with she slammed the door in their faces with a loud bang. Feeling incredibly satisfied, she read over the note once more. Oh joy, if she choose to skip this conference she'd be expelled. Not to mention Jin was showing up for this meeting as well. Great, just great.

Rukia rolled her eyes so hard she threatened to knock herself out. Her life was a never-cycle of bullshit! What more could they do to her? So what if she got kicked out! She had been stuck here for six fucking years! It was like prison with privileges and Rukia didn't even have those anymore because of her in school suspension and…

Wait.

Now Rukia's mind was reeling. They must've been planning something big for her. She could feel it in her bones. If they wanted to her expel her, they would have done it a long time ago, right? She had pretty much broken _every_ school rule not once but twice and maybe even three or four times! She disrespected her teachers regularly! She had beat up several other students! Rukia even got caught with an empty bottle of Jack Daniels and was drunk out of her fucking mind! Wasn't all that cause enough for expulsion? There were so many reasons LWA kept Rukia around. For starters, she was part of the noble Kuchiki Clan and would be amazing to have as alumni. Not to mention Jin paid good money for her tuition every year. Rukia realized the faculty kept her around because she was a walking gold medal to the school. Now if only they could get her to behave…

Rukia laughed.

Laughed like a maniac actually. Those poor desperate fools! So they wanted to take her on a rollercoaster ride, huh? Well, Rukia would be the one taking _them_ for a spin…and then she'd do what she promised herself long ago. Buy this school and shut it the fuck _down_.

Once Rukia caught her breath from her hysterical laughter, she flipped her laptop open and logged on to her favorite website. Sadly, the yellow flashing box around Mr. Hyde profile picture was not blinking which meant he wasn't online. Rukia decided to send him an email instead. It read:

_Hello there, Mr. Hyde. I won't be online for a little while because I'm about to fail school with style. But I know you'll find something more important to occupy your time. I'll see you around…maybe…_

_Sincerely, _

_Secrecy. _

* * *

><p>The next morning Rukia walked languidly to the dean's office. She was already half an hour late, but figured that was long enough to piss everyone off. Rukia was actually glad the main office was all the way across campus, and the long walk would add to her tardiness.<p>

When Rukia entered the lush office, all eyes were on her. Jin was sitting next to the dean and Yoruichi, there was a small wooden chair sitting across from the three of them. Rukia crossed the room without a word and plopped down in the empty seat. Now it was three against one. But, Rukia figured: fuck it, she was fine wit those odds. She'd faced worse before.

"Can we speed this up," Rukia sighed, "I have places to go and things to do."

"Rukia," Yoruichi began patiently, "There are a lot of things we need to talk about."

"Do we?" Rukia replied dryly her eyes jumping from person to person.

"Yes we do." Yoruichi answered gritting her teeth slightly, "Let's start with _this._"

The dark-skinned woman thrust a huge stack of papers into Rukia's face. It was a copy of her internet access report. Yoruichi had a smug look on her face as the younger Kuchiki's eyes went impossibly as she stared at the internet report.

They knew about Mr. Hyde.

To Be Continued…

* * *

><p><strong>Lemony:<strong> Hmmm…this is not looking for Rukia. Not good at all. Evil cliffhanger of doom lol. Anywho, readers this daily updating will stop unless I get some reviews. Just letting you know now…REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 5

**Lemony:** Updating…updating…updating…Congrats Meru Huggles on taking fifth place, love! Onward to the Oscars!

**Wicked:** *scribbles madly in sketch book* Don't forget about us little people now, Meru-64.

**Awesome:** That's right Anon, we're all 100% female! Haha! A fellow Steeler's fan! I love it!

* * *

><p>Rukia looked like the proverbial deer in headlights. The internet report was printed on crisp white paper and the words were in classic Times New Roman size 12 font. Someone even went to the trouble of taking a red Sharpie and circling each conversation as if you wouldn't see them otherwise. Not to mention certain times were circled as well. Rukia's grand total of internet hours was two-hundred and fourteen for the month of October. That meant on a regular day Rukia would spent eight hours on the computer. That was a lot…but didn't people spend more time watching TV?<p>

"Rukia, what do you have to say about all of this?" Jin asked with his face smug and superior. Upon seeing his expression, Rukia just couldn't help herself…

"Fuck!" She swore, "I was going for three hundred this month!"

"Rukia," Yoruichi said, "This isn't funny. Your have an inappropriate relationship with this "Mr. Hyde". The conversations you two have are far from acceptable. Not to mention you spend hours talking to him. Then add on your poor academic performance… what are we suppose to think Rukia?"

"You could try minding your own damn business." Rukia snapped leveling her eyes with the dark-skinned woman.

"Rukia," Jin said sternly, "You don't know who "Mr. Hyde" is. He could be dangerous, a criminal. And you're talking to him as if you've already met when I _know_ you haven't. And then these conversations are absolutely pornographic, how do you explain that?"

"Jin, shut up. Just shut the fuck up." Rukia growled, "I'm eighteen years old therefore a legal adult. What I do online is my goddamn business, that's how I explain _that_."

"Watch your language Ms. Kuchiki." The dean chimed in glaring at the raven-haired girl sitting in front of her. Rukia rolled her eyes in response.

"Or else what?" Rukia asked sarcastically, "You'll give me detention?"

"Actually, we were planning on expelling you," The dean purred, "But then we caught onto to this recent bout of rule breaking."

"Rule breaking?" Rukia repeated, Yoruichi nodded.

"Sites like _this_ are strictly prohibited. You're using the school's Wi-Fi connection, therefore you using the schools resources to break the rules, Rukia. I wish that you would understand that what you're doing is wrong."

Yoruichi continued, "Mr. Hyde, whoever he may be, could be some sort of predator. By talking to him through the school's connection you're placing yourself and students in danger."

"In danger? In danger?" Rukia repeated getting irritated now, "Almost all of this fucking school is on Facebook, Twitter, or MySpace and you can chat with strangers _there_! How do you know other girls aren't chatting online with so-called predators! Why don't you check _their_ internet reports! Half of them post naked pictures of themselves online anyway and I get busted for chatting? Ain't this a bitch!"

"Those who inappropriately use the school's connects are also punished. Don't try to advert attention away from yourself Rukia, we know all about what you and the other girls do online." The dean drawled, Rukia started shaking with rage.

"Not to mention other girls aren't online for eight hours a day." Jin said trumping her only means of defense. Now she was cornered. Rukia was ready to start brawling…she probably start with breaking Jin's nose…then twisting Yoruichi's ankle…perhaps even biting off the dean's ear like Mike Tyson did to that one guy…

She was gritting her teeth as they went on and on about unhealthy internet addiction and the old fashioned "talking to strangers" thing. For the first time in nearly a year, Rukia say silently completely at the mercy of the three people sitting across from her. She listened, fuming, as they criticized her about everything they could think of.

"Rukia, wouldn't you like to do better here? Wouldn't you like to be accepted?"

Here Rukia sputtered. No, that was the polar opposite of what she wanted! She wanted to be far away from this place! As far as one person couldn't possibly be! Rukia was actually happy to hear that they were going to expel her so then she'd be free of this dreadful place! It was her own personal hell, for the love of God!

"We've agreed to let you stay as long as you promise to work hard, bring your grades up, and cease this improper relationship with Mr. Hyde." The dean told her, "Mr. Shiba has volunteered to tutor you as well."

Rukia's heart skipped a beat. Oh no…please God no! Was the faculty out of their rabid-ass minds? Rukia would rather get tutoring lessons from a hungry gorilla than Kaien motherfucking Shiba!

Now, everything was just so dreadful.

"Rukia, will you follow these terms of agreement?" Yoruichi asked, Rukia sat, frozen and half brain-dead. Her eye started twitching…she took a deep breath before uttering that terrible, horrible word:

"Yes."

Rukia had practically hissed through her teeth. All three of them glared down at her with triumphant smirks. They had her on the ropes.

"I'm glad you've decided to see things _our_ way," Jin hummed, "I've given the faculty permission to confiscate your computer."

"Excuse me?" Rukia sputtered in disbelief, they couldn't be serious…oh Jesus let this be a joke…a cruel sick joke! Or a maybe a bad dream that Rukia would wake from soon!

"You heard me Rukia." The white-haired man said, "But we're taking your computer away. I can't trust you not to go back on your word and get online anyway. This is something you'll just have to deal with."

"_Me kicking you in the balls is something you'll have to deal with…"_ Rukia thought growling in her chest. How dare they? Those…those…bastards! Rukia wanted to scream! But she forced her mouth closed against some choice words slipping out. Then her thoughts turned to Mr. Hyde. How long would she be away from him? Would he think about Rukia in her absents? Would he find another woman to start talking to? It was strange, but that last one actually tore at the younger Kuchiki's heart a bit.

"One last thing," Jin said snapping Rukia out of her daze, "I've hired you a psychiatrist. That'll be the _only_ reason you leave campus. You are to report to him twice a week, and if you choose to not to go, you'll lose your at-home privileges. He's going to report back to me about your behavior, so try to be a good girl."

Rukia wanted to slap him into the next century. A good girl? By this time Rukia was seeing stars. She felt like she was going to pass out!

"Well, it would seem we've covered everything that needed to be acknowledged," The dean said, Rukia stared at her as if she was an alien from outer space. Her eye was still twitching madly.

"Do you understand what is expected of you, Rukia?" Jin asked his smirk growing, Rukia couldn't even form coherent words. Bastards. All of them!

"Yes…" Rukia whispered silently,

"And you'll actually try to work hard to do better?" Yoruichi asked, Rukia felt the urge to cry. These questions…were leaving her…_powerless._

"Yes…"

"Good." Jin said haughtily, "I think now we'll all see an improvement. Won't we Rukia?"

"Yes…"

That seemed to be the only word in Rukia's vocabulary at the moment because now the room was spinning. With everything laid out on the table, Rukia was finally able to leave. Powerless…she was powerless again…

To Be Continued…

* * *

><p><strong>Lemony:<strong> Short chappy I know, I'll make it to ya' readers if you actually review. Oh yeah Birdie Love Buttons, to answer you question I guess I like Gin with red eyes cause blue eyes to me are kinda boring. And cazzybaby I still can't find a decent computer.

**Wicked:** Ok, where are my colored pencils…*colors like a woman on fire in sketch book* I have to finish this project for my Mistress…*works like a slave*

**Awesome:** *does the Steelers dance* WHOA! WHOA! STEELERS! *sings Steelers song* WHOA! WHOA! STEELERS!

**Lemony:** Um…ok. Anyways, a message to Fluffy: WE AIN'T GOT NO HAM! WE AIN'T GOT NO EGGS! WE GOT SOME LURNCH! *falls out of computer chair because I'm laughing so hard* (readers, don't ask).

**Wicked: ***shakes head*…I'm surrounded by idiots…REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 6

**Lemony:** I'm happy cause I had my Starbucks today!

**Wicked:** *still working in sketch book* *mutters to self* Why does it seem like I'm not making any progress?

**Awesome:** Weeeellll Wicked, cause you're a perfectionist and you've started over like six times.

**Wicked:** *turns to Awesome* Sorry I wasn't listening, what did you say? It's Sunday, shouldn't you be watching basketball or whatever?

**Awesome:** *eye twitches* Its football, actually. And are you being a smart-ass you little bastard?

**Lemony:** *sings out loud* I HAD MY STARBUCKS TODAAAAAAYYYY!

**Wicked&Awesome**: SHUT UP LEMONY!

**Lemony:**…whore-mongers.

* * *

><p><em>Rukia was looking amongst the cluttered shelves of the music store trying to find albums to listen to. The store was empty, the only two people there were herself and the store clerk. Rukia shifted through the plastic cases of CDs until she found one she liked, she already had an arm full of albums. With her computer taken away, she couldn't charge her ipod which meant she went back to listening to music out loud on her stereo. It was the only means of entertainment she had the moment. The store was about to close so Rukia hurriedly gathered her items and took them to the front counter. The young clerk rang her up and she paid with that tiny $25 Jin had sent her early that day. <em>

_You recall that Rukia was not supposed to go off campus unless she was going to see that wannabe Sigmund Freud psychiatrist. After a useless session with him, Rukia was allowed to leave. Instead of going back to school like she was suppose to, she spent her day about town. Somehow, time had gotten away from her and it was now midnight. There were no people walking the dark streets, it looked like a ghost town. As she walked briskly through the deserted city, Rukia tucked her purchased CDs into her backpack and made her way back to the campus. The street lights above her were flickering, the wind was howling, and little did Rukia know, she was being watched. _

_Suddenly a pair of strong arms flew out from a nearby alley and wrapped around her small body and dragged her into the shadows. Rukia struggled uselessly against the hard body she pressed against, there was no use in screaming because a masculine hand had clasped over her mouth. Rukia became boneless as the unknown man's other arm wrapped around her tiny frame like an iron rope. Rukia's arms were flat at her sides so she couldn't scratch whoever was holding her. She couldn't even breathe because her mouth and nose were covered entirely. _

_In a matter of seconds, Rukia was thrown against a nearby cold, brick wall, the body behind her pressing against her forcefully. The man's free hand padded her down as if he was looking for a weapon; which was non-existent. Rukia was turning blue in face from lack of oxygen when the stranger's hand released her mouth. Air was forced back into her lungs with a pitiful wheeze. Before Rukia could scream a deep voice crooned in her ear. _

"_Make a sound..." He growly huskily, "And I'll beat the hell out of you." _

* * *

><p>Rukia tossed and turned in her sleep, her body trembling with powerful pulses of desire and lust. She was soaking wet beneath her nightie. Although she was deep in sleep, Rukia could feel everything that was going on around her. She felt the cold, brick wall, and her attacker's warm hands all over her body. She could hear the wind howling in excitement and she could see the streetlight in front of the alley flickering.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Rukia tried to push herself off the icy wall but her assailant shoved her back against it, pressing her into the burgundy brick. While a strong arm was thrust into her back, the mysterious man's hands shot up her school skirt. The man stroked the soaking crotch of her panties. Rukia heard him chuckle. <em>

"_You're wet…" He hissed in her ear, the sound sent shockwaves done Rukia's spine. _

_The man worked at her panties, ferociously tearing them away and throwing the tattered, damp fabric down the black alley. Without warning a pair of long, masculine fingers slipped inside her. Despite herself, Rukia moaned…loudly. _

"_Do you know who I am, Secrecy?" He purred scissoring his fingers deep within her silky walls. Rukia's head tilted down. She uttered two small words:_

"_M-Mr…Hyde…" _

* * *

><p>Rukia's hands seemed to have a mind of their own. They slipped down her neck, down her chest stopping to massage her fleshy breasts. Sensuously slow, they went down to her stomach and stopped just before the hem of her silk nightie. Her hips bucked impatiently, her core was pulsating and begging for penetration.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Mr. Hyde jerked his fingers within the withering girl, biting his lower lip at the sounds of her low, husky moans. <em>

"_This is what you wanted, Secrecy…" He hummed, Rukia bucked when a pair of warm lips pressed against her neck. A moment later she shrieked in a mixture of pain and pleasure when a pair of teeth sunk into her hot flesh, drawing out small droplets of blood. Mr. Hyde let the syrupy, metallic red liquid swell into his mouth. Rukia was shuddering now, her body racked with unbelievable pleasure. _

"_Oh God…" Rukia moaned her head tilting forward and resting against the wall, _

"_Don't bring God into this," Mr. Hyde chuckled his voice thick with arousal, "This is between you and me, love." _

_He jerked his fingers out of her, Rukia whimpered and slumped against the wall. Mr. Hyde pulled her hips back and lifted her school skirt so that it was resting against her lower back. Rukia closed her eyes and counted down in her head…she knew what was coming next. _

_Mr. Hyde unlatched his belt, grasped his stiff cock, and reamed into the girl in front of him. Rukia's eyes rolled into the back of her head and she gushed right then and there. She couldn't stop a scream from being torn from her throat. Mr. Hyde pulled out fully, this time slinking himself inside her, burying himself to the hilt. _

* * *

><p>In her bed, Rukia's hands had finally found her sopping pussy and began strumming her erect clit, sending her into spasms of pleasures. While one hand was busy at work within her creamy walls, the other was squeezing her small breast making Rukia moan in her sleep. Her brow was furrowed in concentration and slicked with sweat, her teeth were gritting together, and her cheeks were flushed.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Mr. Hyde began rolling his hips, deepening his powerful thrusts, and taking Rukia to a place she'd never been before. He fisted a handful of black hair, forcing the girl to arch her back, while his other hand gripped her waist, driving her back onto his thick cock. Her heat was relishing the feel of his massive organ, and loving the veins of his shaft dragging within her sweetness. Rukia's body was singing as she rebounded off the wall again and again, and crying out at the rough penetration. Mr. Hyde was groaning behind her; his was head thrown back in pleasure as he grounded into her pulsating walls. He was squeezing every inch of his cock into her, getting balls deep, and slapping against the back of her thighs. <em>

"_Mmmm…" He groaned in his chest, "Secrecy…you're so fucking tight…" _

"_Yes! Yes! Yes! I'm gonna…I'm gonna cum…oh my God…!" Rukia cried when he slammed into her sweet spot and made her jump up the wall only to be pulled back down, impaled by his cock. "M-more…"_

* * *

><p>Panting, Rukia's core wrapped around her dainty fingers, tightening like a noose. She was laying in a wet spot from were her cum trickled from her tight snatch all over the bed. Rukia was still going at it, rubbing her sex at an impossible rate. Her fingers cramped and became numb but she wouldn't stop; she couldn't.<p>

"Ah…ah…ahhahh...ooh..." Rukia cried sexily in her sleep,

* * *

><p><em>After a few more intense thrusts, Mr. Hyde's stomach clutched. He came long and hard, swearing loudly, and injecting Rukia with his hot cum, every last drop was spilt into her satisfied pussy as deep as possible. Mr. Hyde's thick, milky fluid mingled with Rukia's clear, steaming juices, making a squishing, sloshing noise echo down the dark alley. Rich splashes of cum began to drip down the back off Rukia's thighs onto the ground. They both came down slowly and Mr. Hyde let the younger Kuchiki slide off the wall, completely limp. With some effort Rukia turned around and tried to heave herself up. It was no use, her legs were too weak. Mr. Hyde stood in front of her, re-latching his pants. <em>

"_That was too easy, Secrecy," He chuckled, "…way too easy."_

* * *

><p>And then the dream ended.<p>

Rukia awoke with a start, breathing heavily, and sweating as if she'd just run a marathon.

Dear God what a dream…

The raven-haired girl's eyes darted around the room quickly scanning her surroundings. She was in her dorm, it was nighttime, and she was alone. The alley had disappeared and so did Mr. Hyde.

"Damn…" Rukia muttered when she realized she was sitting on damp sheets. She rolled her eyes. Great, that was just great.

Rukia was at the end of her already short rope, she had went for only a few days without her laptop and was ready to just die. Rukai was desperate now.

She needed to find a computer.

To Be Continued…

* * *

><p><strong>Lemony:<strong> Well…how do you like me now readers?

**Wicked:** *blushes furiously* Oh my…

**Awesome:** *passes out due to massive nosebleed*

**Lemony:** *chuckles* If you want the lemony suspense to continue you'll…REVIEW! (or else I won't update and I mean it this time! *pouts*)


	7. Chapter 7

**Lemony:** It is…well an update. I'm tired today, my anemia is starting to bother me. And then I'm home alone. Wicked went somewhere with her Mistress and Awesome…well…she never tells me where she's going. She's started that habit again of leaving and not saying where she's going or when she'll be back…I'M ALL ALONE! Well, I do have Suekey though! Ha, enjoy the chappy!

* * *

><p>Thank God in heaven for Fridays. The week's classes had finally ended and it was time for Fall break. Almost all the girls were leaving campus to return home, all but Rukia of course. She could hear all the commotion as they packed and scattered about, collecting their things, and slamming their dorm doors shut. Rukia was the only one in her dormitory who was not leaving. Jin had given her the choice to go home, but hell, what good did that do? She couldn't stand being around him and other Kuchiki Clan members. Had this been a year ago, when Byakuya was still alive, Rukia would have been the first person out of the school's main gates. She would have run excitedly through the dorm halls, through the school's courtyards, out the front gates and into the arms of her big brother. No matter what was going on, when Byakuya was alive he'd always come pick Rukia up in person driving his dark grey Bentley Coupe. He'd always wait with his hip on the door, leaning back in with his typical bored expression and arms folded. All the girls who were clambering out of the school would stop and stare at him, most of them were thinking: I'd hit that. Rukia didn't care at the time, if anything she was proud; her brother had everything a woman could want, he was rich, powerful, and handsome. It was memories like <em>that<em>…memories that made Rukia want to punch a hole through a wall. How could someone kill Byakuya, is what she would ask herself. What kind of sick person would do this to her Nii-sama?

The police determined it was someone he knew. But the problem was, Byakuya knew a lot of people. Anyone could have harbored dark designs for the elder Kuchiki and then executed their plans…

During the investigation even Rukia was considered a suspect. However she was cleared of any suspicion seeing as though she had no motive, an alibi for that night, and was truly distraught from the death of her beloved brother. The first few months were the worst. Rukia lived in a downward spiral of denial. The reality that her brother was dead and gone sunk in when she sat outside the main gates waiting for him to arrive to take her home for Winter break; which, of course, didn't happen. Rukia sat there, for over an hour, staring out at the horizon, looking for the dark grey Bentley Coupe…it never came…_he_ never came… Afterwards, Rukia felt herself shatter when the first tear was shed.

The younger Kuchiki shook her head furiously when thoughts of Byakuya crept back into her psyche. She accepted long ago that her brother was on ice and there was not a damn thing she could do about it. Rukia made a promise to herself however,

"I'll find you, you sick bastard…" She seethed lowly with hell in her voice, Rukia was referring to the murder…the cruel, twisted fiend who took all her happiness away from her. "And when I do…I'll kill you…I'll kill you dead…"

Her thoughts shifted to Mr. Hyde. Had he gotten her message? Did he respond? It wouldn't have made a difference seeing as though her laptop was stuck in a broom closet somewhere under lock and key. Rukia only needed a computer with access to the internet…

Using the library's computer was too obvious, not to mention useless; all of the school's staff knew Rukia was banned from any form of a computer. If she was caught on one, the punishment was another week of detention.

And then an idea came flying out of left field…

Rukia actually smiled…an awful, evil, devious smile….

It was Fall break right? And Rukia was the only person in who was staying her dorm? Yes. There was always some idiot who forgot to lock her door which meant…

Rukia could use one of the other girl's computers while they weren't there!

Rukia only snapped back to life when someone walked into the main office. It was dinner time and the raven-haired girl was only sitting there because of her in-school suspension. Who could be at the office? Rukia looked up and scowled immediately.

It was Senna walking through the mahogany double-doors. She was dressed in a normal jeans, a zip-up sweater, with her backpack pulled over her shoulders. Senna was getting ready to leave for Fall break.

She was smirking at the younger Kuchiki.

"If you came to start trouble Senna," Rukia began lowly; the other girl threw up a hand to silence her.

"I just had a question…" Senna purred, "What's it like?"

"What's what like?" Rukia sniped getting a bit annoyed, Senna's smirk became absolutely toxic.

"Being on lock-down." She answered her voice filled with false sugariness, "You can't go anywhere, or do anything…I heard they took your laptop, you were whoring yourself around on the web. I never thought I'd meet an internet slut…"

"Is there something you want, Senna?" Rukia snapped getting more and more infuriated with every word that dribbled out of Senna's mouth.

"Oh not much," The other girl said, "I just wanted to see you miserable, that's all. And I must say, you wear misery well."

"You'll be wearing another black eye if you don't get the fuck out of here," Rukia demanded, her voice raising. It was bad enough she was trapped, in pure solitude, in this office while everyone else was at dinner. Rukia really didn't need Little Miss Run's Her Mouth A Lot trying to get a rise out her. Senna shrugged and was about to skip from the room when something fell out of her backpack.

Rukia had the reflexes of a cheetah because she snatched the object off the floor before Senna even had a chance to turn around. The younger Kuchiki's face resembled someone who had just pulled off the perfect murder…

"Oooohhh…" Rukia purred, "The Lemony Kama Sutra, eh? What are you reading this for Senna? Planning to try out some new moves on Ichigo? Too bad, _we've_ done just about everything in this book…"

Red-faced, Senna swiped the book from Rukia's hands.

"Shut up! I was reading it because…because…"

"Spare me." Rukia spat, "What? You can't give Ichigo the thrills that I can? Is that why you've turned to trashy how-to romance novels to solve your boy-problems? That's low, even for you Senna."

"Shut up! Just shut up!" Senna thundered, "At least I have a boyfriend! At least I have friends! What do you have Rukia besides your money! And me and Ichigo were going to-"

Senna's words stopped on a dime.

Rukia cocked her evilly, "Well? You and Ichigo were going to what? Fuck this weekend? Good luck because once you show him those moves…he'll be bored. Been there done that. And then, he'll think 'Gee…Rukia is much better at this move than Senna'. I've already done everything better than you."

Senna looked like she was going to explode. Once again, she was looking for a way to torment Rukia and the tables had turned. Now Senna was ready to just yell and scream for Rukia to go fuck herself.

Instead she turned around and stormed off, slamming the doors to the main office as she left. Rukia sat there, smirking to herself. Senna was so easy to manipulate it was almost sad.

* * *

><p>It was now midnight.<p>

Rukia sat in the pitch-black dorm staring at the computer screen as if the most beautiful thing in the world. Nothing else could be seen but the bright LED light of the laptop screen. A few hours ago she had successfully managed to pick Senna's dorm door. It wasn't hard; it was just like in the movies when someone slipped a credit card between the cracks of the door and jimmied it open. Sure it had taken nearly thirty minutes, but Rukia was determined to break into room. And patience is everything when it comes to lock picking. She really didn't have a use for her credit cards at the moment seeing as though Jin had deactivated them all…but they made excellent door keys…

At first, she was going to trash Senna's room for that little interlude they had at dinner. When Rukia got inside, she realized it was already trashed. For Senna to be such a girly-girl, she was a huge slob. There were scattered clothes all over the floor, her bed was unmade, and papers scattered her desk. Rukia may have been dysfunctional, but at least she kept her room clean. The younger Kuchiki had plans to steal all of Senna's clothes and shoes and set them on fire somewhere as revenge when she noticed a red laptop sitting on the floor.

Rukia just _couldn't_ resist.

The password was obvious and comical. Senna's computer password was 'Ichigo'.

Now that was a damn shame…you are truly a lovesick puppy if you set your boyfriend or girlfriend's name as your computer password. It only made matters worse that Senna had a picture of Ichigo set as her background.

"Ew..." The raven-haired girl thought while logging on to the internet. She wondered, were Ichigo and Senna fucking at this very moment...wait, no, stop. That was a mental picture Rukia Kuchiki could live without.

Rukia hacked the mainframe within a matter of seconds. Now back online she felt she could breathe again.

Connected to the internet, she pounded her tiny fingertips on the keyboard, typing in the site and hitting ENTER. Her heart swelled when she saw she had an unread message.

It was from Mr. Hyde.

To Be Continued…

* * *

><p><strong>Lemony:<strong> Dun, dun Duh! Another evil cliffhanger of doom! *evil laugh* Don't cha just wanna hug me? Or punish me, whichever comes first...this story will stay a cliffy unless I get some reviews, so…REVIEW!


	8. Chapter 8

**Lemony:** *puts head down on desk*

* * *

><p>Rukia clicked on the unread message and waited impatiently for the screen to open it. Mr. Hyde didn't leave much to the imagination seeing as though his personal email was . Rukia figured she'd used the same screen name for just about everything too, so that didn't make any difference. Besides, she didn't think of him as anyone but Mr. Hyde, she'd never given any thought to what his real name might be.<p>

Finally the message screen loaded to reveal Mr. Hyde's words. His message read:

_Failing school with style, eh Secrecy? That's the first time I've ever heard it put that way. Well, I'd wish you the best of luck with flunking. But then again, I don't you want to fail out of school, love. And I don't want to find someone else to occupy my time, I'd rather have you. What other girl can arouse me the way you can, you hot little tease. May I ask, what subjects are you struggling with? Perhaps I can help. My prices aren't steep; a few of your delicious fantasies would do just fine as payment._

_See ya' around, _

_Mr. Hyde. _

Rukia read the message and thought for a moment. What harm could it do for him to help her? Besides, she'd rather have Hyde than Kaien tutoring her anyway. She typed her reply with her hands jumping around the keys. The clicking sound was music to her ears:

_Yes, sadly I'm about to fail. And there's no need for me to give you my fantasies because I already have a tutor…even though I don't like him very much. Don't you worry your pretty little head, I won't fail. I'm not stupid just bored as hell. And you don't need to trade anything for my fantasies, I like giving them to you lol. _

_Signed, _

_Secrecy. _

Rukia read over her message and then hit SEND. Almost immediately she saw that his profile picture lit up with the bright yellow blinking box. Yes! He was online. Rukia waited for a moment, practically sitting on her hands, as he IM'ed her.

**Mr. Hyde:** _Ah, there you are Secrecy. I've been so miserable without you to entertain me for the past few weeks, love. Where ya' been?_

**Secrecy:** _Wouldn't you like to know, lol. Aw, you were bored without me? _

**Mr. Hyde:** _Oh yes, very bored indeed…_

**Secrecy:** _Perhaps I can fix that, lol. Would you like to play tonight? _

**Mr. Hyde:** _Yes, but I want you tell me something first_.

**Secrecy:** _And that would be?_

**Mr. Hyde:** _How_ _are you doing in school, you're not still failing are you?_

For some odd reason, Rukia didn't wanted to lash out and tell him to mind his own business. If anything, the younger Kuchiki was just happy to be back online.

**Secrecy:** _No, I brought my grades up…I didn't have a choice but to_.

**Mr. Hyde:** _What subjects were you having trouble with, love?_

**Secrecy:** _History is the absolute worst._

**Mr. Hyde:** _Where exactly do you go school? _

Before Rukia could stop herself, she typed her reply.

**Secrecy:** _LWA Preparatory._

When she realized she'd given away her location Rukia slapped a hand to her forehead! Fuck! How could she have been so careless! Now Hyde knew where she was! Ok, ok, this wasn't so bad, LWA had 1,897 students, and there was no way in hell he could figure out who she was…could he?

Rukia began uncharacteristically biting her fingernails as she waited for his response.

**Mr. Hyde:** _LWA huh? That's an all-girls school; you said you don't like your tutor…Is his name Kaien Shiba by any chance?_

Rukia furrowed her eyebrows…Mr. Hyde knew about LWA? Did that mean he was nearby? More importantly, Hyde knew Kaien? How? Where did they meet? Did Mr. Hyde once work at the school or something? The raven-haired girl's mind was going a million miles a minute! Now she wanted to know anything and everything about the ever-mysterious Mr. Hyde! Sure she'd been curious before but now…Carefully she typed her response:

**Secrecy:** _You know him? _

**Mr. Hyde:** _Unfortunately. _

**Secrecy:** _How?_

**Mr. Hyde:** _Wouldn't you like to know, lol._

Rukia rolled her eyes so hard they almost got stuck at the top of her head! At this point she was _dying_ to find out everything she could about Mr. Hyde, but he was being vigilant, being careful not to give Rukia any unnecessary details.

Damn him.

Letting it slip that she was still in school was a careless mistake on her part, yes, but it had managed to open new doors between Secrecy and Mr. Hyde…

**Secrecy:** _Now you're the one being a tease._

**Mr. Hyde:** _How's it feel to be the one on the receiving end, Secrecy lol? _

**Secrecy:** _Like nothing I've felt before, Mr. Hyde. _

Ten minutes passed before Hyde responded. Rukia checked that he was online and wondered what he could have been doing. When she read his rely her eyes glazed over.

**Mr. Hyde:** _I checked LWA's server. I just couldn't resist. You know, their mainframe isn't very secure…that's not safe for students at all. Any hacker could have gotten in and gotten all of their personal information. But I checked the records and out of over a thousand students only one person was failing… You wouldn't happen to be the world-famous Rukia Kuchiki would you, Secrecy? _

Rukia felt like she'd been punched in the stomach. Sweet Mary Mother of God in Heaven! He knew who she was! For almost twenty minutes Rukia didn't reply…somewhere in the world Mr. Hyde was chuckling to himself. He knew _who_ she was…he knew _where_ she was…this wasn't good! What if Hyde came looking for her? What would Rukia do? Well, really what _could_ she do?

Her identity was no longer a secret.

He finally responded:

**Mr. Hyde:** _What? You don't have anything smart to say…Your silence says it all, Rukia…_

This…this couldn't be happening…Mr. Hyde knew who Rukia was…

To Be Continued…

* * *

><p><strong>Lemony:<strong> Yes, vampirelover I am so mean. Yup... another Evil Cliffhanger of Doom!...REVIEW!


	9. Chapter 9

**Lemony:** *meditates on Thinkin' Mat* OOOOOOMMMM...OOOOMMMM...

**Nin-Ni Chan:** *looks at reader* *smirks* Shhhh...watch this...*puts ice cubes down Lemony's shorts*

**Lemony:** OOOOMM-... O_O...AHHHHHH! YOU FUCKING WHORE-MONGER! NIN-NI CHAAANNNN! YOU DUMB-ASS!

**Nin-Ni Chan:** *holds up Nerf gun* I thought that might get your attention, slut-monkey! *cackles evilly*

**Lemony:** O.o *slowly holds up hands* Now Nin-Ni Chan...you know I hate Nerf Guns...I'm your best friend...you wouldn't shoot me with that...would you? *lower lip trembles*

**Nin-Ni Chan:** *cocks Nerf gun* Not unless you update this story, Lem-chan! I wanna know what happens! And if that means I have to take you hostage...THEN SO BE IT! MWAHAHAHAHAH!

**Lemony:** *looks at readers*...this ain't right.

* * *

><p>Rukia awoke just before dawn in a cold sweat. Somehow, she'd ended up pacing Senna's room all night trying to think of something to say to Mr. Hyde. There was really no use in coming up with excuses; she was caught.<p>

Exposed.

Busted.

'Secrecy' was no longer a secret.

Mr. Hyde was probably sitting at his computer, smirking. What she could do now? Sadly enough Hyde knew her true identity… It was kinda unfair if you think about it; he knew all about _her_, but she didn't know a damn thing about _him_. Besides, it was Rukia's slip-up that lead to this…_interesting_ turn of events.

By midnight she was up pacing the room, back and forth, with her mind in a strange mixture of a confused haze and a highly alert state, it was like a bad drug reaction. Finally exhaustion hit her like a sledgehammer and Rukia passed out right there on top of Senna's bed. As she slept, she could see Hyde's mocking words.

…_Your silence says it all, Rukia…_

At dawn, Rukia's fluttered open…much to her dislike. She begged God to just take her while she slept, but fate apparently had other plans. Why was the younger Kuchiki so depressed about this? Perhaps it was because the cyber-world was the only place she held true power…and Mr. Hyde had so effortlessly snatched it away. This is how she felt when her Nii-sama died…

Now lying in Senna's bed, Rukia stared up at the ceiling as the warm orange and red glow of the sun crept through the window. She was completely lost in thought. Hmm…what was Hyde's real name? Rukia couldn't even begin to guess. What did he look like in real life? Like one of those guys from the late-night workout commercials; all ripped and toned and good-looking? Or some fat, smelly guy that whistles disrespectfully at women? What if he wasn't a man at all! What if Hyde was really a woman! Rukia almost had a conniption fit! This was officially driving her crazy! Well, one thing Rukia knew was that Mr. Hyde was a smoker; at least she had _that_ little snippet of information. He'd told Rukia that the first time they spoke. What kind of cigarettes did he like? Newport's? Grand Prix? Camel's?

Rukia sighed, that really didn't make a difference. The problem was, he knew who she was and he knew where to find her. Yoruichi's haunting words skulked into her ears…

_Mr. Hyde, whoever he may be, could be some sort of predator…_

The raven-haired girl shot off the bed with a sudden surge of panic. What if Mr. Hyde really was some kind of predator! He told her himself that he was a dangerous man…but…but she thought he was only kidding! This was not good…

* * *

><p>"Rukia, I'm so proud of you," Kaien gushed at his student as he handed her back a test with a beautiful A- written in red Sharpie on the front of it. Rukia forced a smile and fought back a gag. Like the dean had told her, Kaien tutored Rukia every day for Fall break, including the weekends. It's not like she had anything better to do anyways. The raven-haired teacher tutored her in every single subject, starting with Algebra ending with History. Rukia was allowed to re-take her tests, to which she passed with flying colors. Kaien knew Rukia wasn't dumb, she was just having a hard time coping and was lashing out to hide her feelings. All she needed was a helping hand. Kaien remembered one year ago, Rukia was at the top of her class, got straight A's, and never did anything wrong.<p>

Then her Nii-sama was killed and you fast-forward to now.

Rukia, however, was so distracted she couldn't even insult Shiba for his overzealous display. She stared at her teacher as if she'd never seen him before wondering if he really _knew_ who Hyde was…Rukia couldn't ask because then that'd give away the fact that she was not only on a computer but also Hyde knew who she was in real life…some many questions thundered across her mind, blowing any other concerns... Rukia wanted to know every last detail…

Hyde knew Kaien…that was just…just weird to even think about!

Rukia drummed her fingers edgily on her desk as Kaien entered her grades into the system. He stopped typing on his computer when he heard his student let out an impatient huff.

"Mr. Shiba!" Rukia snapped her fingers still drumming, "Am I still here for something? Can I go now?"

"What's the rush?" He asked mocking her slightly, "You don't have anything better to do."

"Fuck you." Rukia spat getting a little irritated now, "I've done everything you've wanted me to do! I passed your stupid tests! Brought my grades up! And stayed off the computers! What more do you people want from me?"

Kaien fell silent, his face unreadable. For five soundless minutes Kaien studied Rukia's face, his eyes leveled and expression neutral. By now, Rukia was sitting with her arms folded and eyes burning. She wanted so desperately to ask him what he knew about Hyde, but that would be incredibly unwise…

Yet again, Rukia was powerless.

"Rukia," Kaien sighed, "Is it so wrong for someone to care about you?"

"Yes," Rukia said snarkily, "I didn't ask anyone to care about me. I can take of myself, I wish you people would get that through your thick skulls! I don't need anyone! And I don't need this!"

With that, the younger Kuchiki stood up and stomped out of the classroom, muttering obscenities under her breath.

Kaien only shook his head and sighed. Rukia kept alienating herself from anyone who cared about her. But he wouldn't stop caring no matter how many sharp words Rukia cut him with. She needed someone...anyone…

* * *

><p>Rukia planted herself in front Senna's laptop and attacked the keyboard. She took a deep breath and hit ENTER. Almost immediately her profile adorned the screen and she didn't see the yellow blinking box around Hyde's profile picture. She had an unread message,<p>

It was from Mr. Hyde.

With trembling hands, Rukia typed in her password and opened the unanswered email. It read:

_Hello Secrecy. Listen, I didn't mean to freak out yesterday or anything. To make peace, I've included links to helpful websites that are all about school and whatnot, hopefully you find them to be useful. _

_See ya' around I hope, _

_Mr. Hyde. _

Rukia was actually a bit…relieved. She could have sworn Hyde was going to ridicule her about finding her identity. But then a revelation something came flying smooth out of nowhere…at that very moment, Rukia figured: So the fuck what? So what if he knew who she was! She didn't give two fucks! Heatedly, Rukia began to compose her reply:

_Yeah, I'm Rukia Kuchiki. So the hell what? Does it bother you? But thanks for the link or whatever…can you be online at Midnight? _

Rukia read over her message once, twice, and then a third time. Satisfied with her response, she hit SEND. Afterwards, she'd checked the link. It sent her straight to a college blog that was written all about different subjects and how to pass them…it was actually some useful shit! It was obvious that Hyde knew a thing or two about teaching which made Rukia believe that perhaps he _was_ a teacher…

"_A teacher…"_ She thought while reading over the articles on the site, _"How strange…" _

Rukia couldn't see Hyde as being a teacher…but he was smart, she knew that much. Almost all day the raven-haired girl committed the notes on the blog to memory, hopefully now all her teachers could take those F's and shove em' up their asses!

Midnight finally rolled around. Rukia had dozed off at Senna's desk while waiting to see if Mr. Hyde would be online sooner. No such luck, his profile remained untouched all day. Groggily, she checked the refreshed the screen. Like magic Hyde's profile picture lit up bright yellow

**Mr. Hyde:** _Hello Secrecy._

**Secrecy:** _You know my real name, why don't you just call me Rukia?_

**Mr. Hyde:** _I didn't think you'd like it, but if that's what you want, love, I suppose it wouldn't hurt. _

**Secrecy:** _Thanks for the link, it really helped. _

**Mr. Hyde:** _It was no problem, I know Kaien isn't greatest of tutors._

**Secrecy:** _I wanted to ask, were you once Kaien's student something. _

**Mr. Hyde:**…not exactly.

**Secrecy:** _Can you tell me anything? Anything at all about who you really are, Mr. Hyde?_

**Mr. Hyde:**_…_

**Secrecy:** _Hello? You still out there?_

**Mr. Hyde:** _I can tell anything you want to know…but not now._

**Secrecy:** _Why not now?_

**Mr. Hyde:** _Oh I have I feeling you and I will be meeting soon enough, I'd rather talk to you then…face to face…_

To Be Continued…

* * *

><p><strong>Lemony:<strong> Ok Nin-Ni Chan! You've made your point! Put the Nerf gun down and we can talk about this!

**Nin-Ni Chan:** *eye twitches* You left us at a cliffhanger AGAIN! *starts shooting Lemony*

**Lemony:** BWAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! GODDAMMIT! WHORE-MONGER! *runs away*

**Nin Ni Chan:** I WON'T STOP SHOOTING YOU UNTIL I SEE ANOTHER CHAPTER!

**Lemony:** NERF GUNS ARE EVIL AND THEY NEED TO BE DESTROYED! *hides behind couch* YOU'RE BOUND TO RUN OUT OF AMMO SOONER OR LATER!

**Nin-Ni Chan:** *still shooting at Lemony*...REVIEW!


	10. Chapter 10

**Wicked:** YES! My greatest artwork is almost completed, I'm sure my lovely Mistress will be quite pleased with her birthday gift! Almost finished just a tad bit more...

**Awesome:** It took you long enough.

**Wicked:** Hush and let me marvel in my creation.

**Awesome:** *rolls eyes* *scoffs* only the artsy types.

**Lemony:** Ooooooohhhh….It's a pretty picture Wicked! I think your Mistress will love it! And btw readers, you guys are so mean! You'd actually attack me with nerf guns like that whore-monger Nin-Ni Chan? I THOUGHT YOU GUYS LOVED ME!

**Awesome:** Weeeeeeelllll…*holds up nerf gun* I still love ya' you little fucker.

**Lemony:** O_O Oh shit…

* * *

><p>Rukia gaped at the computer screen with her mouth open like a fish. Mr. Hyde wanted to meet her in <em>person<em>? Her heart drummed in her chest, the beating sound boomed in her ears. This was unreal…never once did Rukia actually think Hyde wanted to meet her, no longer hiding behind screen names, or smoke and mirrors…they'd be one on one. Her visions went in and out as she tried to type coherent words.

**Secrecy:** _Really? Where? When?_

**Mr. Hyde:** _I'll let you decide_.

**Secrecy:** _But, what if I choose a place that's too far for you?_

**Mr. Hyde:** _I promise you can't choose a place that's too far…I'm always nearby._

Sweet Mary Mother of God. He was _always_ nearby? What did that mean? Did it mean he was a mile away…a block away…or even right down the dorm hallway… Rukia's heart slammed against her rib cage, her fingertips became so moist with sweat her fingers started to slip while she lightly tapped the keys.

**Secrecy:** _Ok…can you meet me at this place called the Red Lounge?_

The Red Lounge was a popular place in the nearby town. It was a very nice, hidden-away little restaurant/bar concealed in the shadows of the city. Not too many people knew about it seeing as though its brick walls masked most of its beautiful interior. The only reason most people knew about it is because most of them stumbled upon the lovely place by accident. That's how Rukia found it after all. Its dim lighting and low jazz music provided a prefect atmosphere for couples who simply wanted to hide out from the world.

**Mr. Hyde:**_ I know exactly where that is. What time, love?_

**Secrecy:** _How's about 8:00?_

**Mr. Hyde:** _8:00 is just fine, what day?_

**Secrecy:** _Friday works best for me…_

Rukia was actually planning this in her head. Friday she'd get to go off campus to see that bullshit psychiatrist. Then afterwards she'd be free to finally meet the mysterious Mr. Hyde. But today was only was Tuesday, which meant she'd be stuck waiting, in anticipation, for three days. Rukia could handle three days…she hoped.

**Mr. Hyde:** _Friday is perfect love, I look forward to finally meeting you. So it's settled, Friday night at 8:00_

**Secrecy:** _How will I know it's you when I get there?_

**Mr. Hyde:** _I'll be wearing a red silk shirt._

**Secrecy:** _Ok…see you then…_

**Mr. Hyde:** _Until we meet, goodbye Secrecy._

**Secrecy:** _Bye. _

Rukia took a deep breath then logged off. Friday night at eight, she'd finally know who Hyde was…

* * *

><p>"Ready for the next test?" Kaien asked Rukia who was staring blindly out of the window. Today was finally Friday and she'd finally get to see Mr. Hyde in person.<p>

Rukia felt like she'd swallowed a brick.

The eagerness she held for the past three days was getting to her! Why couldn't she fast-forward time? She wanted to get out of this damn tutoring session so she could run back to her dorm and pick out something pretty to wear. Wait? Something pretty? Rukia cocked her head for a moment, deep in thought. Was this a date? Well, technically she was going to meet a man…at a nice place…for a bit of talking. But that didn't make it a date, did it? Rukia didn't care; she just knew she wanted to turn heads…_preferably_ Mr. Hyde's head. Hey, first impressions are everything. Rukia began contemplated possible outfits.

"_A nice dress…maybe a skirt…definitely heels…"_ She thought totally ignoring Kaien's attempts to get her attention.

"Rukia!" Kaien snapped, Rukia jerked her head to the front of the classroom.

"Huh?"

"Are you ready for the test?" Kaien asked his tone stern,

Rukia nodded absently,"Uh-huh."

For the next thirty minutes the younger Kuchiki zipped through her History test. She worked through every question to the best of her ability leaving nothing unanswered. When she was finished Rukia shoved the paper into Kaien's hand so that he could grade it.

Rukia tapped her foot impatiently as Kaien moved his red pen over the paper. After about five minutes he looked up at her and smiled broadly.

"Well whatda' know," He praised, "You got an A. Why couldn't you do this the first time, Rukia?"

"May I go now?" Inquired Rukia not caring in the least that she'd received an A, she really didn't have time for this! Kaien sighed and rolled his eyes playfully.

"Well that depends, where do you need to be?" He teased, Rukia furrowed her eyebrows. She didn't like the way he said that. Kaien was giving Rukia an all-knowing smirk. Ok, something was definitely up with her History teacher.

"Nowhere." Rukia lied through her teeth, Kaien's smirk got wider.

"Liar, liar pants on fire." He purred, Rukia's heart skipped a beat. Oh shit! He knew! He knew about Hyde! He knew about her being on the computer!

"_Shit! Shit! Shit!"_ Rukia's mind screamed, she was trying to come up with a believable lie. And fast!

"Seriously Mr. Shiba," She began calmly lying right down to her very soul, "I don't have anywhere to be, I'm not allowed to go off campus remember?"

Kaien just looked at her, his eyes mocking and face still curled into an all-knowing grin. Rukia sat in her seat trying her hardest not to break eye contact.

"_Fuck…fuckity…fuck…fuck…frankin-fucks…!"_ Her mind reeled, _"He knows…he knows…"_

After a tense moment Kaien finally spoke, "Well, you've got somewhere to be now."

Rukia looked at him as if bats were flying out of his ears, "Say what?"

"Rukia," Kaien chuckled, "I'm so proud of you for bringing your grades up, I want to take you out to dinner to celebrate that's all."

Rukia let out a breath she'd been holding for the past thirty seconds. Holy shit, Kaien scared the fuck out of her! Rukia thought she'd been busted for sure…but he just wanted to take her out, that was ok…she'd still get to see Hyde though.

"Ok…" Rukia said a bit weakly glancing down at her watch to check the time. It was now 6:30, she'd _humor_ Kaien with this stupid dinner idea and then bolt downtown in time to see Mr. Hyde. Yes, that would work perfectly.

* * *

><p>Rukia rode silently in Kaien's dark blue Ford Focus. She was antsy and wanted nothing more than to go back her dorm, rip all of her clothes out her closet and find something to wear for tonight. She looked down at her herself and grimaced. She was still wearing her school uniform which was nothing more than a navy blue skirt, white blouse, white knee-high socks, a navy blue tie, and black flats. Ugh, what a hideous outfit.<p>

"_But,"_ Rukia thought hopefully, _"I'd make a perfect naughty school girl. I bet Hyde would love that."_

She stared out the window at the town, the sun was setting and soon it would be time…

Rukia glanced down at her watch again, it was 7' o clock. Fuck how long would this take? It felt like a millennium by the time Kaien and Rukia arrived at a nothing-special little restaurant. The waiter showed them to their seats and Rukia sat, quietly counting down seconds in her head. Kaien sat across from her calmly looking over the menu. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see his student look at her watch.

"Expecting someone?" He joked, "Or is it almost time for your favorite TV show or something."

"Bite me." Rukia replied dryly not taking her eyes off her watch. Dammit it was 7:01. Only a minute passed by? Shit! This was going to take forever and a day!

The waiter returned and Kaien asked for his 'usual' and Rukia ordered hastily.

"I'll have what he's having," Was all she said, Kaien examined Rukia closely. She seemed a bit…agitated.

"Are you nervous about being seen with your teacher?" He joked, Rukia scowled at him. That had nothing to do with it! She wanted to leave! Now! She wanted to see Hyde and yet fate was throwing her curve balls way out of left fucking field!

"No." She answered simply her eyes burning, Kaien swallowed and became a bit nervous himself. There was something he needed to talk to Rukia about…it was a…_touchy_ subject.

Kaien cleared his throat, took a deep breath, and said, "Tell me about Byakuya and his murder."

Rukia heard those words echo from his lips, pure white sweep across her vision…

She snapped.

Everything seemed to move in slow motion and few moments later, Rukia found herself walking down the dark street, alone, her tiny hands curled into tight fists. Her knuckles were white, her shoulders were hunched, and she stomped down the street muttering obscenities. Rukia couldn't exactly remember what she'd said to Kaien but she knew it was loud.

_You don't need to know shit about my brother! Don't you watch the news! Look him up on Google! Don't ever in your natural born life part your lips to ask me anything about my brother! Do you hear me? Do you hear the fucking words coming out of my fucking mouth! My brother is none of your concern so don't ask about him, understand!_

Yes, now Rukia remembered those exact words flying out of her mouth, at full-speed, and hitting Kaien like a semi-truck. Then fog began to clear inside Rukia's mind, she remembered the blank stares people were giving her, she remembered Kaien sitting in his seat; eyes glazed over and body rigid. She couldn't exactly recall when she got up and stormed out or how far she had walked. Well, now she was a good distance away from the city and was back on the main road headed towards campus. She sighed and glanced at her watch, it was precisely 8' o clock. Maybe Hyde would be willing to wait for her, hell, Rukia wondered if she'd be able to face him now. Sure! Why the hell not? She'd set the date and Rukia would be damned if she didn't show her face…or at least see Hyde's. Her pace quickened as she saw the campus's main gate in the distance.

Suddenly the loud screeching of tires ripped through the night. Rukia turned only to see headlights coming her way, quickly she dodged the speeding car. She squinted her eyes, hmm…that looked like Kaien's dark blue Focus… Rukia shrugged, at least it didn't hit her.

Without warning, _something_ did!

WHAM!

A sharp pain engulfed Rukia's skull and her eyes rolled into the back of her head. Limply she fell to the ground, completely unconscious.

There was no telling how much time had gone by, but from what Rukia could figure it hadn't been long. Where was she…she was moving…in a…car? Perhaps a van…yes it was definitely a van…her hands were tied behind her back with nylon ropes…it…it was cutting of the circulation! Rukia tried to scream but she was bound and gagged! She couldn't even kick her feet because of the ropes wrapped around her ankles! Shit! Shit! Rukia's blurred vision cleared immediately and she looked up.

She looked up into the face of her kidnapper…

To Be Continued…

* * *

><p><strong>Lemony:<strong> Awesome PLLLLLEEEAAASSSSEEE! Don't shoot me with that!

**Awesome**: I was only kidding, *puts down nerf gun* Besides, I gotta go.

**Lemony&Wicked:** Where are you going?

**Awesome:** Mind you own damn business. Fuck.

**Lemony&Wicked:** Wait! When will you be back! Where are you going?

**Awesome:** *closes front door*

**Wicked:** *Scowls at the door* Imbecile.

**Lemony:** THAT HEFFALUMP NEVER TELLS US WHERE SHE'S GOING! Anywho, yeah Dun Dun DUUHHH! Who kidnapped Rukia? Oh no this isn't good! EVIL CLIFFHANGER OF DOOOOOOOOM! *does the doom dance* MWHAHAHAHAHAH!...REVIEW!


	11. Chapter 11

**Lemony:** Hello, hello, dearest reader people! I have a update for YOOOOUUUU!

* * *

><p>There was no telling how much time had gone by, but from what Rukia could figure it hadn't been long. Where was she…she was moving…in a…car? Perhaps a van…yes it was definitely a van…her hands were tied behind her back with nylon ropes…it…it was cutting of the circulation! Rukia tried to scream but she was bound and gagged! She couldn't even kick her feet because of the ropes wrapped around her ankles! Shit! Shit! Rukia's blurred vision cleared immediately and she looked up.<p>

She looked up into the face of her kidnapper…

"Not so high and mighty now, are you Rukia?" A voice hissed, that voice belonged to Kaien Shiba himself. Rukia's eyes went wide as saucers she gawked at her History Teacher. Dizzily, she tried to sit upright but found it impossible due to her arms and legs being restrained.

"Mhmhmm!" Rukia muffled through the rag stuffed in her mouth, she struggled helplessly against the ropes that had her bound. It was no use, she was tied down tight.

"Be quiet." Kaien hissed his voice dripping with pure venom as he drove. He never once looked back at Rukia who had waterfalls of tears streaming down her face. What hell was going on? Why was Kaien doing this?

For what seemed like an eternity, Kaien drove erratically, cutting through the city, and speeding. Rukia remained trapped in the back of the van, fighting against her restraints and trying dreadfully to scream.

Finally the speeding van stopped and Kaien stepped out of the vehicle. Rukia heard the car door slam and her eyes darted around in the darkness. Where had he taken her? Was he going to rape her? Kill her? These thoughts and more raced through Rukia's mind. This was crazy! People only got kidnapped in movies and on TV! This shouldn't be happening! This shouldn't be happening to _her_. Suddenly there was loud bang that made Rukia jump, that sounded awfully like a gun…

Just then, the backdoors of the van whooshed open to reveal Kaien who was sweating and sucking in as much oxygen as his lungs could take. Forcefully he dragged a screaming Rukia from the car. She was kicking and bucking against him in a attempt to escape. Having had enough of her insolence, Kaien shoved the nose of a .38 revolver into her temple.

"Stop it!" He demanded getting Rukia into a choke-hold and squeezing down on her neck, Rukia cried harder but stilled when she felt the cold steel pressed against her head. Kaien jerked her back, making Rukia stumble over her own feet, and dragged her into a nearby building. All the while Rukia was praying to God in Heaven that someone come and save her. In her most fearful moments she thought of her Nii-sama…but he couldn't save her…

No one could.

Rukia tried to survey her surroundings, but she couldn't see much of anything in the darkness of the night. One thing was for certain, she wasn't in the city anymore. She saw that Kaien was taking her into a large, brick building…it was abandoned meat packing plant. The entire area smelled of metal and blood…

Kaien yanked Rukia through the rusted steel doors and around the decaying building, the she cried and went limp in his arms. Finally he kicked open a small door and threw Rukia inside the pitch-blackness.

Kaien stood in the doorway, he didn't utter word as he slammed the heavy, metal door shut. Rukia heard a click and realized she locked inside, tied up, and laying on a cement floor.

In the darkness she cried… it was all she could do now.

"_Nii-sama…"_ She thought dreadfully, _"Please…please save me…"_

Rukia awoke when she heard a loud click. How long had it been? A few hours maybe? A few days…there was really no way to guess…Her eyes fluttered open and adjusted to small light coming through a crack in the door. She blinked weakly when she saw a man standing in the doorway. It was Kaien.

He stomped up to her and ripped the crude gag from out of her mouth. The moment it was gone, the younger Kuchiki screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Shut up!" Kaien demanded reaching far back and backhanding Rukia with his might. The slapping sound echoed through the small enclosure. Rukia recoiled but fell silent when the stinging pain in her cheek reached its peak. She glared up at Kaien; eyes wet with tears, and coopery-tasting blood dripping out of her mouth. When Rukia glanced down, she saw that Kaien was holding the revolver…

She glowered at Kaien.

"What do you think you're doing?" She demanded, Kaien reached back again thus making Rukia flinch. She shut her eyes tight and waited for his hand to connect with her face…

_SLAAAAPPPPP! _

"Shut. The fuck. Up." Kaien hissed, Rukia fought back a whimper. Kaien hit Rukia so hard she was seeing stars. There was no doubt she'd have a black eye.

"_You'll never get away with this!"_ Rukia shouted in her head, but she stayed silent out of fear of being smacked again. Finally words croaked from her dry lips:

"Why are you doing this?"

Kaien just snapped.

Without warning Kaien propelled towards her and wrapped his hands around her throat, twisting her head around, and squeezing until Rukia's eyes bulged out of her skull.

"I'm doing this because you made me!" He hissed thru gritted teeth and tightening his hold, "I didn't think it'd have to come this! But you made me do it, Rukia! Why couldn't you just-"

What the crazed man hadn't realized was that he was squeezing her neck so hard Rukia began to lose consciousness. Quickly he released her throat and air whooshed back into her lungs. Rukia wheezed and hacked as her face turned red, she coughed so hard spit mixed with blood came flying out of her mouth.

"I…made you?" Rukia rasped between body-racking coughs, Kaien's chest rose and fell as he glared at her. His eyes were crazed.

"Why couldn't you just love me?" He uttered on verge of tears himself, Rukia stared at him.

"Why did you have to whore yourself around, huh?" Kaien demanded getting more upset, "I saw you with so many boys! You broke my heart, Rukia! I loved you more than anything and you never loved me back! Instead you disrespected me! Embarrassed me! ALL I WANTED WAS YOUR LOVE!"

Rukia's heart was batting against her ribacage…this man was crazy…

Kaien was pacing the small room now, banging his fists agitatedly against the metal walls.

"I saw you with them…" He seethed with his teeth clenched, "You did it to hurt me…"

"I never did any-" Rukia began until she was cut off by the sound of Kaien slamming his fist down onto her face. Rukia's entire body jarred from the sheer force of the hit…she'd actually lost consciousness for a few seconds. Kaien shoved both of his knees into her chest,

"I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO SHUT UP!" He hollered, Rukia cried out pitifully. Kaien truly was insane!

"I loved you Rukia Kuchiki! You made me do this!" Kaien yelled angrily rising back to his full height and looming over a beaten Rukia.

Rukia remained on the cement floor with hot tears leaking from eyes. Kaien lingered for a moment, staring down at the battered girl he loved at his feet. Kaien turned to leave and stepped out of the door, before he closed it the crazed man seethed:

"You'll never hurt me again…because I'll _make_ you love me…"

With that he slammed the heavy, metal shut sending the small room back into the darkness.

Rukia could feel the noose of death clasp around her neck. So now here she was; tied up, beaten, and at the mercy of a maniac.

Kaien stood with his back against the metal door, enraged. He was livid that Rukia would still try to defy him. Rukia would learn…or she would die…Kaien would see to _that_ himself. If he couldn't have her, no one would!

Why was he so obsessed with her? Why was he angered when he saw her with other men? He was deranged, insane...she would be his whether she liked it or not...

* * *

><p><strong>Lemony:<strong> Oooooooohhhh!...REVIEW!


	12. Chapter 12

**Lemony: **WICKED! WICKED!

**Wicked: **What the bloody hell are you screaming for Lemony? *rubs temples* I have a headache your annoying voice is making it worse. *grumbles*

**Lemony: **I CAN'T FIND AWESOME!

**Wicked: **She just left about an hour ago, if you weren't so busy looking at yourself in the mirror you'd know that.

**Lemony: **Don't be jealous of my boogie. I WANT AWESOME! WHY DOES SHE ALWAYS LEAVE US!

* * *

><p>"Get up." A voice hissed, it was a voice that Rukia wished she would never hear again. Rukia shut her eyes tighter, hopefully when she opened them she'd be back in her dorm at LWA. A little voice in her head kept telling her to lay still and play dead.<p>

"Get _up_." Then a hand slapped Rukia across the face. Her eyes flew open and she jerked up, glaring at Kaien whose face was a few inches from hers. Aqua green eyes clashed with midnight blue ones in a heated glare. Rukia's arms and legs were still tied up, so she was achy, stiff, and dizzy seeing as though her blood wasn't circulating properly.

"I knew you weren't sleeping." Kaien said, Rukia had to force her mouth shut against several choice responses coming out. Rukia tried thinking of every possible way to escape this horrible prison. She remembered when her Nii-sama was alive, he'd always told her she'd be a target for kidnappers seeing as though she was wealthy and they would want ransom. Well, it was clear Kaien didn't want money. Rukia's thoughts then shifted to Jin…surely he'd be looking for her…right? He couldn't get a cent of the Kuchiki family fortune if something happened to Rukia. Surely he would have called the police, reported her missing…yeah, there was probably a huge search party looking for her right now! Kaien would never get away wit this! Rukia also remembered something her Nii-sama had told her about kidnappers,

"_Try to make them like you,"_ He told her with his nostrils flared in disgust, _"Maybe then they'll let you go."_

Perhaps Rukia could play on Kaien's warped love for her…he wouldn't let a woman he loved suffer? Would he?

"I don't feel so good…" Rukia croaked putting on her most pitiful face, Kaien sneered at her.

"You're fine." He snapped turning to a backpack he'd placed on the floor, Rukia gulped when she watched him riffle through it. Hopefully he didn't have any weapons…torture devices…or anything else that the sick, twisted fuck might use to hurt Rukia. Suddenly the younger Kuchiki saw the flash of a steel blade, she flinched when the light hit her eyes. Kaien slowly approached her with the dreadfully dull kitchen knife, wielding it as if he was going to stab her. Rukia coiled up and shut her eyes tight. So this was how her story was going to end…tied up and about to be stabbed to death. It was then she remembered how her Nii-sama was sprawled out of the floor with puncture wounds through his chest and bleeding…oh the blood was the worst…Rukia had to walk in her brother's blood.

_SNAP. SNAP._

It was then Rukia felt that she could move her arms and legs. But before she could even think to run, the dull kitchen knife was thrust into her face.

"Don't even think about it." Kaien growled, "Unless you want to end up like your brother."

"Fuck you." Rukia spat rubbing her wrists and trying to coax blood back into her numb limbs. Kaien reached under his shirt and revealed the .38 revolver. Now he could shoot or stab her. Rukia glared up at him, so if he was going to kill her…then so fucking be it.

"You'll watch your mouth when you're talking to me." He seethed, "Ladies shouldn't swear."

Rukia was going to say something smart, but that gun and knife were keeping her quiet.

"Now we can do this the easy way, or the hard way its your choice." Kaien said, Rukia furrowed her eyebrows.

"Do what?"

"I'll force you to see things my way, or you can do it yourself. Then nobody will get hurt." Kaien said getting down on one knee and looking through the backpack again. Rukia sat with her back against the metal wall with her knees up to her chest, she could try to run…but then again, she wasn't fast enough to outrun bullets. No, she'd rather just sit here and be alive than try and run and possibly get shot…and killed.

"Here." Kaien said handing her a ugly plaid thermos, "There's Ginger Ale in it."

Carefully Rukia reached out and took the thermos and sat it next to her, Kaien went back into the backpack and pulled out a small bowl that was covering in cling-wrap. It was a bowl full of macaroni and cheese. Rukia looked at it in disgust as she sit it down. Kaien didn't seriously expect her to eat anything _he_ made. It could be laced with an aphrodisiac…roofies…or maybe even poison. Rukia sure as fuck wasn't about to eat _anything_ no matter how hungry she got. Then Kaien pulled out a small FirstAid kit, carefully he disinfected a large bandage.

"Come here." He deamanded, when Rukia didn't move he got angry, "Come here!"

Taking a deep breath, Rukia scooted towards him. Forcefully he jerked her wrist so that she was sitting directedly in front of him. Then Kaien roughly applied the bandage under Rukia's left eye…which was swollen and cut from where he last hit her.

"You're a fighter just like your fucking brother…" Kaien muttered, Rukia's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"W-what did you say?"

"You heard me." Kaien seethed, "I said, you're a fighter just like your brother."

Then a sudden realization hit Rukia like a semi-truck going a hundred miles an hour. Her breathing became shallow and weak, and her heart seemed to stop working!

"You did it…" She uttered weakly, "You killed Byakuya…"

Kaien stood with a growl, he hated to even hear that name! Byakuya, the great 28th head of the Kuchiki Clan! Byakuya, the greatest big brother who ever lived! Byakuya _this_! And Byakuya _that_!

"Yes…" Kaien admitted through clenched teeth, "Never say his name again…"

Rukia's eyes welled with tears, she couldn't stop them from streaming down her face. With a sudden surge of strength and rage, she leapt up and propelled towards Kiaen hell-bent on ripping his throat out!

"YOU BASTARD!" Rukia cried, "YOU FUCKING BASTARD! YOU DID IT! I'LL KILL YOU!"

Kaien caught Rukia in mid air, just as her fingers were about to coil around his throat. His reach was far greater than her's, and Kaien managed to lunge forward and trap Rukia against the wall. One hand was wrapped around her neck, the other was locked in her hair, pulling the black locks to the point of tearing them out.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Rukia screamed, "I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!"

"HE WAS IN MY WAY!" Kaien thundered back, "I HAD TO GET RID OF HIM!"

"WHY?" Was all Rukia managed to choke out, over a year of self-loathing and her mind teeming with hatred, she was now trapped with the man who took her beloved Nii-sama away from her.

"He was in my way…" Kaien cooed, "I hated how you looked at him…how you talked about him…I hated the way _he_ looked at _you_…I loved you more than he did…he didn't deserve your love. I needed to kill him! Don't you understand? We would never be happy with him around! He would have ruined our happiness, Rukia."

"You're sick…" Rukia seethed, "You sick, twisted bastard! I'll kill you!"

"You'll understand in time…" Kaien said as he softly petted her head, "You'll see, you and I were meant to be together…"

Rukia trembled with a mixture of rage and fear. This man had murdered her brother…and now he was going to keep her locked up here to show his warped love! Rukia couldn't do anything at that moment but shatter. For the second time in a year, she'd been broken down to her lowest form. She didn't have her Nii-sama and she didn't even have her own life anymore. She was Kaien's property now…

Her eyes slid over to the gun and knife that were on the floor next to the backpack. Kaien was still speaking softly to her about how much her loved her, that he'd kill again to be with her…and bunch of madness! Finally he released her and Rukia slid down the wall, limp.

Her arm reached out weakly, she was reaching for the gun. But the younger girl could move, her body just stop responding to her brain. She'd been manhandled, starved, and beaten, but if she could reach that gun and fire one shot…

Kaien marched over the gun and snatched it off the floor, Rukia's arm followed the revolver as if she could actually reach it. When she realized she couldn't, she cried harder. The younger Kuchiki, cried…cried…and cried some more.

Kaien's eyes went soft when he saw the woman he adored absolutely broken into a million little pieces. Slowly he back out of the metal room, shutting and locking the door behind him.

He remembered the day he killed Byakuya. He hadn't meant to kill him…Kaien's eyebrows furrowed into a tight scowl when he remembered telling Byakuya how he felt about Rukia and asking him for his blessing.

"_Rukia is 17 years old," _Byakuya said coldly, _"You're a married man, Mr. Shiba. What gave you the slightest inkling that I would ever let you do anything with Rukia? You're are her teacher, and your relationship will stay as such." _

"That bastard didn't want to see us happy…" Kaien muttered to himself as he made his way outside, "He was just jealous of our love…"

Kaien couldn't remember much about the killing. Everything seemed to happen in short flashes. He remembered Byakuya and himself in a heated argument, then he remembered going to his car…and finally he remembered standing in the elder Kuchiki's office, looming over his blood-soaked body.

Meanwhile, Rukia was still crying. She couldn't believe this was happening to her…

The same man who had killed her brother, had her under lock and key…

To Be Continued…

* * *

><p><strong>Lemony: <strong>*cries hysterically* I WANT AWESOME TO COME BACK! SHE ALWAYS LEAVES AND NEVER TELLS US WHERE SHE'S GOING!

**Wicked: **As I said before Lemony, Awesome's a big girl. She can take of herself. Also, I'm sure she just playing video games somewhere, or shooting paint ball guns at innocent bystanders. I promise you, where ever she is, she's fine.

**Lemony: ***cries harder* WHAT IF SOMEONE KIDNAPPED HER LIKE RUKIA?

**Wicked: ***rolls eyes* Bloody good for nothing idiot. Nobody who values their life would kidnap Awesome. When dealing with our dearest Awesome, you'd get shot first.

**Lemony: ***totally ignores Wicked* *sniffles* I'LL GIVE A FREE ONE-SHOT TO WHOEVER CAN FIND AWESOME!

**Wicked: **You are such an idiot…REVEW!


	13. Chapter 13

**Wicked:** Lemony, please calm down. You're giving me a headache, I don't know if I can take the sound of you sniveling much longer. *pinches bridge of nose*

**Lemony:** *runs around crazily* *cries hysterically* AWESOME STILL HASN'T COME HOME YET! WHERE IS MY BIG SISTER? *cries harder*

**Awesome:** *walks through the front door* What the fuck is going on?

**Lemony&Wicked:** WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?

**Awesome:** *smirks* Wouldn't you like to know.

**Lemony:** WHORE-MONGER!

**Wicked:** IDIOT!

**Awesome:** *chuckles in amusement* I love being the oldest.

* * *

><p>"Rukia," A voice said softly, "wake up."<p>

Dizzily, the younger Kuchiki raised her head off the cement floor. Surely enough, Kaien was bending down next to her. She was sore, thirsty, hungry, and exhausted. At this point going back to LWA would be a blessing to Rukia. She wanted nothing more than to be free of this place that reeked of rusted metal and old blood, and to be free of Kaien. Slowly she sat up and let her eyes adjust to small amount of light coming into the room.

"How long…has it been?" Rukia croaked her body racked with a coughing spell, sleeping on that cold, hard cement floor was starting to take its toll on her.

Kaien shrugged, "About five days."

Wait, that crazy son of bitch kidnapped her on Friday night, and then add five days…that meant today was Tuesday. Surely someone was looking for Rukia now! With that thought, she actually cracked a smile.

"I wouldn't be so happy." Kaien growled already knowing what she was thinking, "No one is looking for you."

Rukia glared at him, "How do you know? How do you know Jin or somebody isn't already out looking for me?"

Kaien let a low chuckle echo from his throat, "Jin actually came by the school looking for you. He asked me had I seen you. I told him the last time I saw you, you stormed out of the restaurant."

Kaien continued, "Everyone knows how troubled you are. You're such a rebellious, angry girl. Everyone assumed you just _ran away_."

Ran away?

Rukia's heart sank into the pit of her stomach. That…that actually made perfect sense. She'd always been a aggravated with something or someone…so if she decieded to just run off, nobody would care. Hell, nobody would be surprised!

Kaien knelt down closer to Rukia, "Even Orihime came by looking for you."

Rukia's eyes went impossibly wide, and she began to tremble with rage again. "Don't you dare touch her! She has nothing to do with this!"

"If Orihime starts poking around where she doesn't belong," Kaien growled his expression darkening, "I'll get rid of her…"

"Leave. Her. Alone! She's my only friend! One of the only people who cares about me!" Rukia actually found herself crying again, how many people would Kaien be willing to take away from her? He killed her brother now he was targeting her friends! This man was truly insane!

"You better hope," Kaien growled, "That she stops caring. I love you Rukia, no one will take you away from me."

Rukia wanted to scream. She wanted to scream at Kaien to let her go. She wanted to scream to God that He stop punishing her. What had she ever done wrong? If Kaien hadn't murdered Byakuya, none of this wouldn't be happening! It was all Kaien fault…when given the first opportunity, Rukia swore on her Nii-sama's grave that she'd kill him…

It had been five whole _days_ since Rukia had seen sunlight, or felt wind blow across her face. It had been five whole _days _since her substantial last meal. Five days since she'd seen a shower, or curled up in the warmth of her own bed. This was hell on earth.

With her heart crumbling, Rukia lie back down on the floor and curled up into a tight ball. She was freezing, Kaien had no idea how cold it got in that little metal room at night. Rukia was still only wearing her school uniform which didn't help to keep her warm. It was the middle of October and the nights were bitter and frigid, and she was forced to endure them, hungry, thirsty, and tired.

Kaien leaned down and placed his hand on Rukia's forehead. She was burning up. Making a small noise in his chest, the crazed man left again, leaving Rukia trembling in her cell.

When the younger Kuchiki awoke several hours later, she was elated to see a small cot and wool blanket sitting in the corner of the room. There was no light coming through the crack in the metal door, so it must've been night time. Weakly, she crawled over to the cot and snuggled up beneath the heavy blanket and was finally able to get a peaceful nights rest. But she wasn't alone, Kaien was standing amongst the shadows in the room. He'd been watching Rukia sleep for the past few hours. As she dozed off he gently swept the stubborn bang in her face away so that he could look at her.

_"So beautiful…"_ He thought, _"So fragile…I love you, why won't you love me back? Your concerned about Orihime…she's trying to destroy our happiness."_

Kaien growled at the thought of the orange-haired student interfering with his plans. Part of him wanted her blood splattered across her dorm room walls, but the other half wanted to keep her alive for Rukia's sake. She was her friend after all. Kaien reassured himself that if Orihime interfered, she'd have what was coming to her. Kaien didn't like killing people, but he'd do it for Rukia…he wanted to be her everything and if that meant he had to eliminate the competition…then so fucking be it.

He lightly kissed her forehead and let her sleep, she was running a fever and was in bad shape. If Rukia would behave, Kaien would let her leave; but Rukia remained a stubborn little hellcat. Her resolve would be broken soon enough. How much more abuse could she take at his hands anyway?

Kaien shook his head and let his beloved trophy sleep. He made a mental note to stop by a general store and pick up some medicine for her. The sickness would only add to her already weakened state, he loved Rukia more than life itself, he didn't want to kill her…at least, not yet. She hadn't given him a reason to so far…

Sometime around dawn, Rukia had woken up due to a vicious coughing spell. It was so cold in the room she could see the exhaust of her breath. She wrapped the wool blanket around her and sat in the corner. She had to get out of her. Rukia's mind wandered back to the words her Nii-sama had said about kidnappers,

_"Try to make them like you,"_ He said, _"Maybe then they'll let you go."_

She could try to make Kaien like her. What harm could it do really? At this point she was willing to try anything.

"I'll be good…" Rukia croaked to herself feeling tears stream down her face for the umpteenth time, "I'll be good…I love you Kaien…I'll be good…I promise…"

In her weakened state, her resolve was slowly being broken.

To Be Continued…

* * *

><p><strong>Lemony:<strong> WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU WON'T TELL US WHERE YOU'VE BEEN!

**Wicked:** IDIOT! YOU DIDN'T THINK TO CALL EITHER ONE OF US! WHAT'S THE PURPOSE IN PAYING FOR A CELLPHONE IF YOU DON'T USE IT!

**Awesome:** *chuckles to self*Awww, you two missed me, I feel loved.

**Lemony&Wicked:** *screams crazily at Awesome*

**Awesome**: *ignores Lemony and Wicked* *looks at watch* Oh would you look at the time, I gotta go. I'll see ya' later. *walks out front door*

**Lemony&Wicked:** *jaws hit the floor* WHAT THE FUCK JUST HAPPENED!…REVIEW!


	14. Chapter 14

**Awesome: ***drums fingers impatiently* Hurry up with this Lemony so I can go. I'm gonna be late, dammit!

**Lemony: **THAT'S JUST IT AWESOME! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU OFF TO IN SUCH A HURRY?

**Wicked: **If you can't tell us where you're going, surely you can tell us how long you'll be gone, be civil Awesome.

**Awesome: **Did you both forget I'm the oldest and I don't have to tell you SHIT! Now I'm gonna be late! Hurry up with the commentary!

**Lemony: **Alright, alright. Ok readers we have an update! There are you happy now, Awesome?

**Awesome:** Very.

* * *

><p>Kaien strained to open the heavy, metal door to Rukia's cell. Inside he could hear her whimpering softly. When he opened the door, he saw his beloved possession huddled up in the corner, wrapped in the wool blanket, and muttering something.<p>

"I'll be good…I love you Kaien…I'll be good…" He heard her mumble, the raven-haired man approached the stammering girl and gently shook her shoulders.

"Rukia? Rukia, are you alright?" He asked worriedly, her eyes were empty and dead as she continued to mutter that she loved him and that she'd be good. Then, Rukia looked up and flung herself into Kaien's arms.

"You're back!" She cried, "I'll be good, I promise…I love you Kaien."

Kaien's face softened as he wrapped his arms around her, she was trembling slightly and he cradled the girl in an attempt to comfort her. He gently rubbed her back and whispered soothingly to her:

"Shh…I'm here Rukia, I love you too, I'm glad you finally realized it…" Kaien cooed, he pulled away when he heard a loud rumbling sound. He looked down at Rukia who shrugged. It was her stomach growling.

"I'm hungry," Rukia said simply,

"Just relax Rukia, I'm going to take good care of you," Kaien said shrugging his shoulders and placing the same backpack he had before on the floor. "I brought you some Ginger Ale and a sandwich. How are you feeling?"

"Much better now that you're here," Rukia said, Kaien let a small smile grace his lips.

"I'm talking about in terms of health, Rukia," He said, "Do you still feel sick?"

"Just a little."

Kaien placed a hand to Rukia's forehead, she was still a little warm. Rukia nuzzled his hand playfully and he chuckled. Somewhere in her fever-induced haze, Rukia was actually starting to play into Kaien's hands. Hunger, fatigue, and illness will drive anyone to the breaking point…and so far, Rukia had reached hers. She was done fighting, all she could do now was be Kaien's.

Kaien handed Rukia the same ugly thermos and a cling-wrapped sandwich. The poor girl tore into the food like a starving slave, chomping on the sandwich and gulping the Ginger Ale as if it was the most delicious thing in the world. She didn't even think Kaien had spiked it with anything, right now hunger was tearing away at her already weak body.

Kaien watched her eat as he took a seat across from her. He was happy that Rukia had come to welcome his love, but at the same time, he couldn't help that think that maybe Rukia only accepted him under these tense conditions.

"I love you Rukia…I really do…" Kaien said softly, Rukia stopped munching into the sandwich just long enough to respond,

"I fove dou to Kaien," Rukia mumbled with her mouth full, she looked at Kiaen who had his eyebrows furrowed.

"Prove it."

Rukia suddenly swallowed everything that was in her mouth and had to fight the urge to choke. Those two little words managed to snap her out of her temporary Stockholm Syndrome. Rukia's eyes went impossibly wide as she looked at her history teacher. Kaien wanted her to _prove_ that she loved him? He looked back at her and his face was deadly serious.

"H-how?" Rukia asked, Kaien's eyes glistened.

"You know how." Suddenly he pulled her into a rough kiss. Rukia couldn't breathe if she tried. Kaien was being too forceful…He pressed himself against her, pinning her to the cot. The brutishness of the kiss began to bruise her lips. Kaien caught her both of her wrists and holding them above her head. Rukia began to struggle and fight against him.

"I knew it…" He hissed against her swollen lips, "I knew you were faking it!"

"I…I wasn't faking…" Rukia whimpered back, she wasn't even sure if that was the truth or a lie. Hell, neither did Kaien but he wasn't going to take any chances.

"If you love me this should be easy for you!" Kaien yelled finally letting his rage loose and using his free hand to tear her uniform shirt to shreds. Rukia screamed when she felt her shirt being ripped away and the cold air of the cell hit her chest. Dear God…he was…he was going to rape her! Rukia screamed, cried, kicked, and pleaded with Kaien to just let her go. Her pleas only enraged Kaien even more.

"If you love me you wouldn't do this!" Rukia pleaded, he didn't listen, her words fuelled his anger.

"Why Rukia?" He hollered crazily working to snatch her skirt off, "YOU'VE ALREADY COCKED YOUR LEGS FOR SO MANY MEN! WHY SHOULD I BE ANY DIFFERENT!"

"LET ME GO!"

By now Kaien was jerking his belt back and forth trying to get it lose while Rukia squirmed helplessly beneath him. Rukia praying to God in Heaven that that Kaien just keel over and die. In her panic, she looked over and saw the heavy metal door was wide open…if she could get free from this psychotic bastard she could run and get help.

"See how much of a whore you are, Rukia?" Kaien hissed still fighting with the raven-haired girl, "You'd let anybody fuck you! Now its my turn, goddammit!"

It was amazing how he both hated and loved Rukia. He was even willing to hurt her to show her exactly what he was capable of.

For a moment Rukia managed to get her hand free and she clawed Kaien across the face, scratching deep into the fair-skin and drawing blood. There were four perfect scratch lines across his cheek oozing thick blood. The crazed man screamed and coiled back, in the those few fast seconds Rukia brought her knee up and reamed him between his legs.

**WHAM! **

All the oxygen in Kiaen's lungs was sucked out of his chest and his stomach dropped. Instinctively, his hands pressed to his crotch to stop the intense, painful throb. Rukia used Kaien's weight against him and shoved his body off of her. Kaien's eyes turned savage, oh he was defiantly gonna kill her now! Before Rukia could free herself completely, Kaien pumped at her side, swinging his arms, and connecting squarely with her side, he was burying his fist as deep as he possibly could into her ribs. Rukia's body racked under the power of his blows, but she wouldn't quit.

She was running on pure adrenaline now.

Finally she geared back and kicked Kaien with all the strength she had left in her entire body. It did the trick, because he flopped backwards landing on the cement floor, hard. Now was her chance! Rukia scrambled to get to her feet and bolted out of the door. She ran blindly through the factory trying to find any possible way out. Her heart slamming against her chest, face dripping with sweat, legs pumping as hard as they could…Rukia had to get out of there!

She stopped momentarily, her head twisted from left to right. Fuck! For the love of God where was the way out? It was then Rukia saw a small door. With the rush she was feeling now, there was no doubt in Rukia Kuchiki's mind that she could ram that motherfucking door down! Suddenly, she heard heavy male footsteps running towards her. Thinking quickly, Rukia ducked behind some old machinery.

Kaien was skulking through the factory, holding a dreadfully dull yet diabolical looking kitchen knife in his hand. It was much bigger than the last one he brought. He had enough of Rukia and her goddamn games! Now he was going to gut the bitch like a fucking fish!

"Oh Rukia…" Kaien called, his eyes were crazed and murderous…he was stupid to believe that Rukia would actually love him. Well, she'd never break his heart again…because he was going to tear hers out of her puny chest. "Come out, come out wherever you are…"

Rukia held her hand over her mouth, and she shook terribly. Every second that past was like a noose tightening around her neck. She could hear Kaien…he was getting closer…dear God, he was right on top of her…

_Thump…thump…thump…_

Rukia couldn't tell if that was the sound of her heart or his footsteps rearing closer…

"GOT'CHA!"

Rukia let out a pitiful scream when Kaien reached over the machine and fist a handful of black hair. He jerked the poor girl over the contraption and struggled to get on a hold her. Rukia saw the flash of the knife and cried out for help, once again she'd just barely managed to break free of Kaien. He held her tight against him, bruising her arms and twisting her body into an awkward angle.

"I love you Rukia…" Kaien hissed, "And now, you gotta die!"

Then he raised the knife…

To Be Continued…

* * *

><p><strong>Awesome: <strong>*grabs car keys* *dimes the hell out* Bye guys, I'll see ya' later!

**Lemony: ***calls to Awesome* Well thanks for writing the fight scene!…*frowns* whore-monger… Hey Wicked…

**Wicked: ***glares at front door* Yes?

**Lemony: **Where do you think she's going? You think she has a boyfriend that she's not telling us about or something?

**Wicked: **When dealing with our dearest protozoan Awesome, its anybodies guess.

**Lemony: **Don't say big words to me.

**Wicked: **I say we take the sneaky Slytherin approach and follow her and see where she goes... Think you can handle that Hufflepuff?

**Lemony: **LETS FREAKING DO IT! WHOSE CAR ARE WE TAKING?

**Wicked: **Mine, lets go! *grabs car keys*

**Lemony: **YAY! SNEAKY SPY STUFF! Oh and readers, EVIL CLIFFHANGER OF DOOOOMMMM! MWHAHAHAHAH!…REVIEW!


	15. Chapter 15

**Lemony:** Hey readers, let have a chat er… shall we. *cries hysterically* WHY DO YOU ALL KEEP THREATENING ME? I GOT THREATENED WITH VOODOO DOLLS, NERF GUNS, AND REAL GUNS!...*sniffles*...I thought you guys loved me, lol.

* * *

><p>"I love you Rukia…" Kaien hissed, "And now, you gotta die!"<p>

Then he raised the knife…

Rukia stiffened when she saw the blade raised high above her head, just as Kaien was about to send it plunging into her chest a sudden sound made them both freeze.

"Either of you moves," An unknown voice announced, "And I'll kill you."

Rukia's eyes darted from left to right, Kaien's did as well. Who the hell was that? Rukia thought for a moment that Jesus was speaking to her. Kaien peered forward until he locked onto a black silhouette about ten feet away from them; the person's features were blocked by the shadows of the machinery. He gripped Rukia tighter and put the blade to her throat; she couldn't help but whimper when she felt the cold steel pressed against her neck.

"Who the fuck are you?" Kaien demanded, the silhouette seemed to cock its head but whoever they were didn't answer. Rukia could feel the mysterious person looking at her.

"Rukia," The voice said, "Is that you?"

"Y-yes..." The younger Kuchiki called, Kaien jerked her back and forth for a moment, and making her head snap back and her vision become clouded with stars.

"Shut up!" Kaien seethed to the shaken girl while still looking dead ahead, "Who the hell are you?"

Once again, the silhouette ignored the crazed man, "Are you alright, Rukia?"

Kaien had finally lost what little patients he had, "WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?"

Then, the silhouette stepped from the shadows and Rukia's eyes went impossibly wide at who she saw. This...this couldn't be possible! It couldn't be _him_...then again, it was entirely impossible.

"Mr. Hyde..." Rukia breathed, the man smirked,

"Hello Secrecy,"

Rukia's eyes shot up and down as she took in his features. He was extremely tall, much taller than Kaien and herself. She figured he'd be tall. Mr. Hyde was also slender; built very much like a snake, and had the sharp facial features to match. His narrowed eyes stayed locked on the pair in front him and even in this stressful situation; his face was adorned with a carefree smirk. But the one thing Rukia noted was that silver hair...

She'd seen this man before. (**Lemony:** Dun Dun, DUH!)

"No...no...not you _again_...!" Kaien breathed his eyes going wide as saucers and body stiffening; Rukia grimaced as she twisted her to look at his frightened face. Kaien still had a good hold on the poor girl and jerked her head back forward.

"Aahh…Kaien," Mr. Hyde purred, "I didn't think I'd be seeing you again."

Just then the silver haired man raised a silver, long-barreled Desert Eagle and took aim directly between Kaien's eyes. Rukia snapped her eyes shut out of fear of being shot. What if Mr. Hyde missed and accidently hit her?

"What the hell are you doing here?" Kaien seethed not believing that he was actually looking this man in the face yet again, "This is none of your business, Ichimaru..."

Ichimaru? Mr. Hyde's real name was Ichimaru? Why did that name sound so familiar to her?

Hyde's smile faltered slightly but sprang back to its full glory. He cocked his head and arrogantly tilted the sliver pistol to the side.

"Now Kaien, why did you have to go and ruin a perfectly good introduction?" He hummed taking a step forward, Kaien jumped back dragging Rukia with him.

"Stay away from me, Gin..." Kaien demanded, "Or else I'll kill her..."

Meanwhile, Rukia had practically gone limp in Kaien's grasp. She couldn't believe her eyes...she'd seen this man before...she'd seen him in person...when she heard Kaien say Hyde's real name, Rukia finally knew the truth. She knew Gin Ichimaru. What...what was happening here?

"Now Kaien, you don't want to do that." Gin purred taking another step forward, "If _you_ hurt Rukia, _I'll_ hurt you. If _you_ kill her, _I'll_ kill you too."

"You're not gonna do a goddamned thing!" Kaien barked, Gin's smirk stretched and his head seemed to cock itself even farther.

"Oh really?"

**BANG! **

Rukia let out a scream once she felt something hot and fast wheeze past her ear. Kaien howled when a burning bullet pierced his shoulder. Blood gushed from the wound, the red liquid spewed and sprayed out of Kaien's body. The bullet tore straight through his flesh.

"I'm holding the gun in my _left_ hand," Gin purred as Kaien toppled to the floor, "If it was in my _right_ hand, you'd be picking up your brains up from the floor."

In one quick motion, Gin swooped over and caught Rukia just as she was about to pass the hell out. He noticed the knife sitting on the floor and he kicked away so that Kaien wouldn't pop up and decide he wanted revenge. He actually chuckled, this was the _second_ time he and Kaien had an altercation like this…

"Well Secrecy," Gin purred cradling Rukia in the crook of his arm, "When I imaged us meeting... I didn't think it'd be like this."

"It was you..." Rukia breathed awestruck, astonished, and just plain surprised. "But...but..."

"I bet you didn't think you'd be seeing me _again_, Rukia..."

Gin held onto her as Rukia finally lost all consciousness. He chuckled.

Oh this was gonna be fun…

To Be Continued,

* * *

><p><strong>Lemony:<strong> HERE GIN COMES TO SAVE THE DAAAAYY! Short chappy, but ooohhh the suspense! "Where have Gin and Rukia met before besides the internet?" is the question you readers should be asking yourselves ooohh, another question is "How do Kaien and Gin know each other?" I love how the plot is slowly unraveling itself! nnenenehahahaha! Suspense...no more threats please and spank you, lol...REVIEW!


	16. Chapter 16

**Lemony:** Hola readers, I have an update for you! But I feel like I'm dying because…I haven't had my Starbucks…*sniffles* Ooooohhh…I'm gonna get a Slurpee instead!

**Wicked:** Idiot. But I too am quite depressed. My beloved Mistress is leaving town and won't be back for six whole days. I miss her already!

**Awesome:** To answer you're question May Yuki, no these dumb-asses did NOT find me. I lead them on a wild goose chase for almost an hour *rotflmfao*.

**Wicked:** *grumbles* Not to mention you drained all of the gas out of my car!

**Awesome:** *laughs out loud* Serves you right! You're both lucky I don't kick your asses for spying on me!

**Lemony:** Well, you're home now and that's all that matters…I want Starbucks! Enjoy the chappy, reader people!

* * *

><p>Gin couldn't stop chuckling. This was all just so...funny. Gently, he laid the unconscious girl down on the metal floor and then turned his attention to Kaien, who was withering on the floor with hot fragments of lead burning through him. The injured man was trying to cowardly crawl away. With his right arm hanging by a thread of flesh, Kaien desperately pulled himself a good distance away. It wasn't doing anything but making Gin laugh.<p>

The silver-haired man took four quick strides and then towered over Kaien. The raven-haired teacher's eyes grew with fear as Gin hovered over him, pistol at the ready and head cocked arrogantly.

"Well, well, well." Gin purred checking the chamber of his pistol, "We met again."

Kaien spit out blood before he replied, "Leave...me...alone...please..."

Gin snickered, "Oh Kaien. You're so pitifully. You're like a wounded dog. Maybe I should just put you out of your misery..."

"You bastard!" Kaien spat still trying to pull himself away, his entire body felt like it was full of lead and his shoulder felt as if someone poured hot acid on it. Gin took three steps forward and cruelly dug the heel of his leather dress shoe into Kaien's bleeding arm. He was pleased to see that Kaien still had an amazingly loud scream. It reminded Gin of the first time he and Kaien had a...little chat. When Gin removed his foot inhuman mewling came trickling from Kaien's mouth.

"But then again," Gin hummed, "I think I might just leave you alive, Kaien. Don't be fooled, I'm only letting you live because I find this to be oh-so amusing. I believe you can provide me with some entertainment...at least, for a while."

Kaien groaned in pain as his shoulder throb; blood was seeping between his fingers as he tried to put pressure on the wound. Gin just shook his head then turned his attention back to Rukia who was literally out like a light. He smirked and scooped the limp girl into his arms. Momentarily he turned to Kaien,

"I can't wait to see how this plays out," He said and with that he carried Rukia through the factory and outside while Kaien remained on the floor, in agony and screaming insults. The raven-haired teacher was fighting to get to his feet, but it just wasn't possible with his injury.

Meanwhile outside, a long, glossy black limosousine was pulling up. A man stepped out, he was blonde with ocean blue eyes. He was otherwise okay-looking but his pessimistic expression made him seem cold and unapproachable. That man was Izuru Kira, Gin's right hand-man. The blonde ran around the limo and opened the back door.

"How is she, boss?" He asked,

"A little beat up," Gin replied, "But otherwise fine."

"Just asking." Izuru replied as he helped his superior load the girl into the backseat. Once an unconscious Rukia was settled inside, Gin stepped in. Izuru shut the car door and ran back around to the front, he gunned the gas and peeled out of the area.

Gin sat in the backseat of the limo, smirking to himself, and watching Rukia's chest rise and fall. The poor thing, it must've been an ordeal being trapped in that factory with Kaien. Little did Rukia know, she wasn't any safer with Gin. The limo took a sudden turn and Rukia's flimsy body fell sideways and her head landed in Gin's lap. He chuckled when he felt his cock twitch. Softly, he stroked her black locks while laughing in his chest.

_"Poor little rabbit,"_ He thought, _"It's a shame we had to meet like this." _

Just then the black privacy window in the front of he limo came down to reveal Izuru driving. He was looking in the rearview mirror at Gin.

"Where to now, boss?" He asked, Gin thought for a moment.

"Well, she obviously can't go back to that school with Kaien still breathing," The fox-faced man said,

"Should we take her back to Kuchiki Clan?" Izuru then asked,

"No," Gin replied his tone sugary and carefree, "With Jin still lurking around we would have done all this for nothing."

"So..." Izuru said his eyebrows furrowed,

"So..." Gin mimicked playfully, the blonde shook his head slightly. His boss was never seemed serious about anything.

"So what should do with her, boss?" The blonde asked, Gin chuckled and his cock jumped in his pants.

"I'll keep her, I don't mind her staying with me." Gin purred lacing his fingers in Rukia's jet black locks, "After all, I've always wanted a pet."

Izuru looked worried for a moment but then nodded and let the privacy window back up. He knew his boss was planning something his head, and that something was meant for Rukia. Whether it was good or bad…well, this was Gin Ichimaru and honestly anyone's guess.

Gin was still chuckling, he saw Izuru's worried look and his heart leapt with toxic joy. He was still lightly petting Rukia's head while she laid in his lap breathing shallowly.

"And I've always wanted my own little rabbit..."

To Be Continued…

* * *

><p><strong>Lemony:<strong> I want some Starbucks…I need my coffee, *hugs plushie toy*

**Wicked:** I miss my Mistress *stares at Mistress's photo* I hope she arrived at her destination safely…She won't be back for six days…six long days…OH GOD I'M GOING TO DIE WITHOUT MY MISTRESS! *cries hysterically* I WANT MY MISTRESS BACK!

**Lemony:** *hugs Wicked* Awww, come on Wicky Boo six days will go by fast and plus I'm sure you're Mistress will call you…*sniffles* You don't have your Mistress and I don't have Starbucks! WHY IS LIFE SO CRUEL?

**Lemony&Wicked**: *cries hysterically* *hugs each other*

**Awesome:** Ok…well, *looks at watch* Oh look at the time I'm so late, gotta go, bye guys!*slips out of front door*...REVIEW!


	17. Chapter 17

**Lemony: **Hi ya readers, I have an update for you and I think you'll LOVE this chappy because its extra long and well...read and find out! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Rukia was out like a light for most of the ride. Izuru hit a speed bump causing the car to jerk, the younger Kuchiki's eyes fluttered open momentarily but then fell shut. Gin was still petting her head as she turned over in the seat, he sighed. Rukia wasn't the cute little shy girl he met before, she'd grown into a beautiful little woman. Although horribly battered, Gin believed thought that Rukia was still sexy as hell…the main reason being that her tattered uniform was literally hanging by a thread and he could see her black, lacy underwear and creamy but bruised skin. Gin's smirk stretched, oh this was going to be so much fun...<p>

* * *

><p>~Sometime Later~<p>

What was happening…Rukia's body shifted…it was so warm…she was laying on something soft? Soft and warm? Was it...a bed? Yes, yes it was a bed. Wait…there was a light…a lot of light…where was all that light coming from? Holy crap! Was she dead? Was this heaven? No...no...it couldn't be heaven...

Rukia carefully opened her eyes and let the midnight orbs adjust the to light. She was in a room; a large, lavish bedroom. Looking around the huge room, Rukia could tell whoever it belonged to they spared no expense in decorating it. The room itself was embellished in deep crimson reds and rich mahogany wood, it had a Victorian look about it. Where the hell was she? Sitting up in the lush canopy bed, Rukia threw her tiny feet out of the bed and they touched the warm crimson carpet. The windows were enormous, casting in all the sunlight…and clouds? Ok, so wherever she was, Rukia was up high…_very_ high. With a bit of effort, she hauled herself upright and stood. When the younger Kuchiki glanced down, she saw that she wasn't dressed in the ragged remains of her school uniform, instead she was wearing nothing but a dark blue, silk pajama shirt. The shirt obviously belong to a man because it draped over her tiny frame.

Cautiously, she began to look around.

She opened the closet door and curiously stepped inside. It was a massive walk-in closet and the only thing that hung on the hangers were men's dress suits. Expensive ones. Rukia walked along the closet letting her fingers trail across each garment of clothing, they had labels that read Armani, Gucci, Versace, and Stacy Adams.

"_Well one thing's true," _Rukia thought, _"This sure isn't Kaien's closet."_

She noted there were no women's clothes, so wherever she was and whoever she was with obviously didn't have a female companion. Rukia left the closet and continued to look around, she found the bathroom. It was contemporary, everything had a chrome finish, and the clean white tiles on the floor made it feel as if this bathroom came straight from heaven.

Quietly, Rukia left the bathroom, cut back through the bedroom, and found a hallway. She could hear someone talking, it was a male voice. A sugary, sly voice. The raven-haired girl pressed her back to the wall and peered around the corner. She saw whoever was sitting on the couch had a head full of silver hair.

"Yes…is it all there, Izuru?…Good," Gin said into his cellphone, "That's excellent, be sure to pay them handsomely, they did a good job…alright, bye."

Gin snapped his cellphone shut and exhaled heavily, now a days it seemed like his work was never done. He could feel a pair of eyes burning holes into the back of his head. He chuckled. Gin didn't even turn his head as he spoke to Rukia.

"Good morning sunshine," He purred, "How did you sleep?"

Rukia didn't answer instead she stayed glued to the wall. Gin glanced behind the couch, he smiled at the shaking girl.

"I take it you slept well," The silver-haired man hummed, "How do you feel?"

Silence.

Gin's smile grew when he saw Rukia's eyes widen with fear.

"Come here, Rukia," He said beckoning her with his finger, "Join me on the couch."

Rukia didn't move but she finally the strength to respond, "I'm just fine here, thank you."

Gin shrugged, "Suit yourself."

"Why-how…what happened? How did I get here?" Rukia fired question after question, Gin ignored each one of them.

"I won't answer you until you come sit on the couch with me." He finally said, Rukia rolled her eyes so hard she threatened to knock herself out. Silently, she crossed the gargantuan living room and sat on the jet-black leather couch. She sat on the far end putting a good distance between her and Gin.

"Why are you so far away?" Gin purred beckoning her with his finger, "Come closer, I want to see your pretty face."

Rukia looked at him as if he was crazy, she didn't move an inch.

"Alright," Gin breathed as he rose, "If you won't move, I will."

He plopped down right next to her, he was so close Rukia could feel his body heat. She shifted slightly, but turned to the silver-haired man. He was smiling in her face.

"Now will you answer my questions? How did I get here? How did you find me?" She said, those weren't exactly questions, they were more along the lines of a demand.

Gin's smile grew.

"Well," He began, "It all started when I sent you some messages. When you didn't respond to any of them I got a little worried. So I went and checked LWA'S server again, I thought that maybe you'd given up on teasing me in exchange for school. But when I saw your records, I noticed your attendance was atrocious."

Gin continued cocking his head, "I thought to myself, 'A girl who brought her grades up wouldn't be missing so much school' I started asking around, and found out the last time anyone saw you, you were apparently with Kaien."

Rukia listened to his explanation her face going white. Suddenly Gin turned to her.

"Do you remember?" He asked,

"Remember what?" Rukia repiled,

"When we met before?"

Yes, Rukia remembered that day perfectly. It all began one Saturday morning almost a year ago…

* * *

><p><em>Rukia happily walked through her older brother's office. On this sunny day she decided to drop by and see him, after all, she hardly saw him at home sense Byakuya was always working. She greeted his secretary and made her way to his office. Byakuya was head of the biggest criminal justice law firm in Karakura town. He was famous for putting some of the most notorious and violent criminals away for life. Rukia was so proud of her brother. Because of his hard work Karakura town was safe. People could walk the streets without fear of rapists, murderers, or gangsters.<em>

_When Rukia reached Byakuya's personal office she noticed the door was closed. Byakuya's office door was only shut when he was speaking to clients. Rukia waited patiently outside in the hallway. She could hear muffled voices through the wall…two males, one belonged to Byakuya and she didn't recognize the other one._

_"Do we have a deal, Mr. Ichimaru?" Rukia heard Byakuya say. It was then she heard a sly, sugary voice respond._

_"Of course, I'll get my best man on it right away. It was a pleasure doing business doing business with you."_

_It was then the office door swung open and tall, slender, silver-haired gentleman stepped through the threshold followed by Byakuya. The man stopped and smiled Rukia, the younger Kuchiki felt her muscles tighten. The man looked so strange._

_"Aaahh…" He purred turning to Byakuya, "So this is little Rukia..."_

_The he turned back to the raven-haired girl and bent down, their noses were almost touching._

_"She's awfully cute, Kuchiki-sama." He said, Rukia could see hints of red in his narrowed eyes. "You'd better be careful…I might try to steal her from you."_

_Rukia saw her brother's jaw clench, but the elder Kuchiki didn't utter a word._

_"Just remember our agreement." Byakuya growled, Gin's shoulders rose and fell as he laughed in his chest. He stood to his full height and smirked at the raven-haired man._

_"Don't you worry none," He said reassuringly but there was a dark undertone in his voice, "So long as you hold up your end of the deal, Kuchiki-sama."_

_"I think its time for you to leave, Mr. Ichimaru." Byakuya said thru clenched teeth, his voice was as black as his expression. Gin kept his carefree smirk in place, he got the hint. Before he left, the fox-faced man turned to Rukia,_

_"It was nice meeting you," Gin purred, "I'm sure we'll see each other again…"_

_Rukia was alarmed. She didn't like his tone…it made her feel as if snakes were coiling around her neck…_

* * *

><p>"So you do remember that day." Gin said studying her face for any signs of denial. Rukia nodded slowly. Good, it was important for Rukia remembered because everything that was about to happen trully started on that day.<p>

"Rukia, there are something's that you need to know about that day before I can even begin to explain what's going on." For some odd reason, Gin's voice was serious yet playful. Rukia turned to him and listened intently…

* * *

><p><em>Gin sat in Bykuya Kuchiki's office staring idly at the noblemen. He was uncharacteristically frowning. He'd been called here earlier that day. Apparently Byakuya needed something and that something couldn't be bought with money.<em>

_"Mr. Ichimaru," Byakuya began, "You are Karakura Town's most infamous arms dealer. You are a danger to society. You have been arrested for possession of a firearm and several counts possession of a firearm with intent to sell. With the amount of firepower you had, the DA could put you away for the rest of your life."_

_Everything Byakuya said was true._

_Gin was the city's most wanted man and king of the criminal underworld. He had a personal army that was about three-thousand men strong, and Karakura state law even classified them as an unnamed gang. He bought and sold every type of weapon imaginable; everything from small pistols to army-grade missile launchers. He had enough ammunition to start a war in Karakura town. That is, until he was arrested. However, the DA could only get two charges to stick, but they were strong enough to put Gin in a prison cell until the end of fucking time. There was exactly a week before his trial and then something strange happened. Byakuya Kuchiki gave him a call. Gin knew he wasn't calling about purchasing one of his products. Oh no, this was a meeting of another kind._

_"You called me here to repeat my charges?" Gin hummed, "You could have told me that over the phone."_

_Byakuya leveled his eyes at the fox-faced man._

_"Do you want to go to jail or not?"_

_Gin cocked his head and looked at Byakuya like he was crazy, "No. Who in their right mind wants to go to jail?"_

_"I called you here to make a deal." The nobleman said, Gin snickered._

_"If this is one of those bullshit DA deals, the answer is no. I'm not pleading guilty to a damn thing. I'll take my chances with a trial." The fox-faced man spat,_

_"What if you didn't have to plead guilty, didn't have a trail…you see, Mr. Ichimaru, I can make this all go away…"_

_Gin whipped an eyebrow. Byakuya could make all this go away? There was something in the nobleman's voice caught Gin's attention. Byakuya took a deep breath and shifted behind his desk._

_"I need a favor." The raven-haired man said, "If you do this for me, I'll see to it that your case is thrown out…and then you'll be a free man."_

_Gin's smile practically touched his ears, "What'da need?"_

_"Protection." Byakuya replied shortly, Gin chuckled._

_"One of those psycho bastards you put away is tryin' to kill ya?" Gin guessed, Byakuya shook his head no._

_"The protection isn't for me." Byakuya said softly "Its for my sister."_

_"Aaahh, you have a sister." Gin purred, "Someone threatening her?"_

_"Mr. Ichimaru…" Byakuya began keeping his face neutral, "You should know that in your line of business money means something. Because of our wealth, my sister has a target on her back. People will try to hurt her to get to me. I love Rukia too much to see anything bad happen to her, but I can't watch her every minute of every day."_

_Byakuya continued softly, "I can't count on the police to look after her. I need someone like you, someone who blends into the shadows, and someone who isn't afraid to kill in order protect my sister if the situation calls for it."_

_Gin listened to nobleman, his mind was reeling._

_"I need someone to watch out for Rukia. It has to be someone she doesn't know and won't recognize. If something should happen, I want someone who won't hesitate to pull the trigger and then disappear." Byakuya finished,_

_"So what exactly are you asking me for, Kcuhiki-sama?" Gin purred knowing exactly what Byakuya was getting at, he just wanted to hear him say it._

_"If one of your men can look after my sister, I'll erase your record. That's the deal."_

_Gin's heart fluttered with joy! All he had to do was have one his men look after some little brat and he'd walk away a free man! It was then Byakuya took a photo off his desk and handed it to Gin. The picture was of a tiny girl with huge, expressive blue eyes._

_"That's her." Byakuya said, "Her name is Rukia. She's my pride, and I don't want anything to happen to her."_

_Gin studied the picture and took the girls features into memory. He gave the photo back to Byakuya and sighed contently._

_"Do we have a deal, Mr. Ichimaru?" Byakuya suddenly asked, Gin nodded._

_"Of course, I'll get my best man on it right away. It was a pleasure doing business doing business with you."_

_A week later, Byakuya came through on his offer. Gin's trial was thrown out and his record was wiped clean. People questioned why someone like Byakuya Kuchiki would take up for someone like Gin, but they didn't know the whole story. Within a week the fox-faced man paid his most trusted soldier to trail Rukia. It was Izuru Kira. The blonde fit the description of what Byakuya needed, he blended in, he was unafraid to kill someone if needs be, and he kept quiet about the deal. Rukia had no idea she was being watched, but that was something Byakuya requested. He believed if she knew, it would frighten her. Byakuya would do anything to protect his beloved little sister…even if it meant he had to violate his own beliefs about justice in order to do it._

* * *

><p>Rukia's eyes went impossibly wide at Gin's story. This…this couldn't…no…<p>

"That…that…" Was all that came out of her mouth. She didn't know what to believe!

"We only met briefly," Gin said stopping Rukia's crazed stammer, "It was part of the deal."

Gin continued his voice in a low, deep tremble, "Then we met online. I honestly didn't think I was talking to _you_. But, imagine my surprise when I found out that Secrecy was the world famous Rukia Kuchiki."

Rukia couldn't speak. This. Was. Insane!

"Small world, isn't it?" Gin purred smiling down at the shocked girl, Rukia's mind was officially blank and her body was completely numb. The silver-haired man lavishly crossed his legs and got comfortable on the couch.

"And then Byakuya got killed." He hummed, "Before his death, he told me something. He said he didn't like one of your teachers. One Kaien Shiba I believe."

Gin continued, "Your brother was a paranoid man, especially when it came to you. Everyone you associated with had a background check secretly done by Byakuya. Your brother found some…_interesting_ things about your history teacher. Kaien Shiba, believe it or not, had been arrested before. Wanna take a guess as to why?"

Rukia shook her head no and remained quiet, Gin arched an eyebrow.

"He'd previously been arrested for stalking. Something about having an affair with one of his past students or something at another school…" The silver-haired man explained, "However, the case was dismissed due to lack of evidence. And the student he was supposedly stalking…she went missing and the police still haven't found her. Byakuya didn't feel comfortable having you around him without some kind of protection. Kaien gets arrested for stalking, and then the girl who pressed charges just _disappears_?…Think about it…"

It was then that Gin reached over and took a box of cigarettes and a lighter off the coffee table. He popped the cigarette into his mouth, lit it, and took a long, relaxing drag. He blew white smoke from his nose and glanced at Rukia.

"Byakuya wanted me to have a little _chat_ with Kaien about your personal space..."

Rukia knew exactly what Gin meant by 'chat'. Most likely the fox-faced gangster and his cohorts roughed up Kaien a bit. In the back of her mind, Rukia knew Byakuya had turned Gin loose on Kaien hoping that he'd take a hint and kept his hands to himself. Apparently it was a waste of time because Kaien still became obsessed with her. As the old saying goes: forbidden fruit is always more tempting.

"But nothing ever seemed to happen." The fox-faced man finally said, "Until, I was suppose to meet you the night Kaien finally lost his fucking mind. I called off my man seeing as though you'd be with me."

Gin took another puff of his cigarette, "And you never showed up…"

It was the definition of irony. The day Gin calls off his watch dog is the fucking day Rukia gets kidnapped! What on earth was happening that day?

"So then, I started sending you messages," Gin breathed, "I checked your attendance and yadda yadda yadda, we've been through this already. And from what I heard, the last person who saw you was Kaien. So, I started trailing him. He kept going back to that factory, I knew he had to be hiding something. When we followed him again, Izuru and I heard quite the ruckus inside. And here we are now."

Numbness had finally settled into Rukia body. All of this was just…it was…unbelievable. Rukia knew Byakuya was protective of her, but she never really knew how deep it went. Byakuya hired criminals to be her body guard. Byakuya threatened one of her teachers. The perfect picture Rukia painted for her upstanding and noble brother was shattered with this new truth. She never wanted to think her brother had a dark side.

"W-where is Kaien now?" Rukia asked nervously,

"Who knows." Gin hummed shrugging his shoulders, "He's probably plotting to kidnap you again. Maybe even kill you."

Rukia almost swallowed her tonsils. Kaien was still breathing! She _still_ wasn't safe! Gin was right, that crazy, obsessive, abusive fuck was probably plotting her downfall! He was probably thinking of ways to torture her!

Rukia turned as white as a sheet.

"Will you protect me?" She said in a surge of panic, the words came little faster than what she meant to. When they were all in the factory, Rukia noticed that Kaien was deathly afraid of Gin. Maybe he wouldn't come near her if she was with the silver-haired gangster. That, and Rukia didn't want to be left alone with Kaien still lurking around.

Before he answered Gin chuckled.

"I don't work for free…" He hummed,

"I can pay you!" Rukia said her voice pleading, Gin shook his head no.

"I have money, I don't need yours."

"Well then what do you want?" Rukia said her voice cracking from fear, "Name and I'll make it happen! Just keep Kaien away from me!"

Gin turned and grasped her chin, he tilted her head back so that she was looking up at him. He chuckled.

"I want _you_." He purred,

"M-m-me?" Rukia stuttered, Gin cocked his head and nodded.

"Yes you." He said his voice falling deep, "You need protection and I can provide it. Getting to fulfill each of your delicious little fantasies will do just fine as payment."

Rukia was so desperate she'd do anything…she'd rather fuck Gin within an inch of his life over dodging Kaien on her own. Trading sex for protection…what a world.

"So," Gin said licking his lips, "Do we have a deal?"

Rukia nodded sullenly, "Deal."

Sometime later, Gin explained to Rukia that she was in his penthouse apartment on the eastside of town, far away from the school, and even farther from the Kuchiki Clan. He told her that she'd be staying with him throughout this ordeal until she could find something better. But for now, this agreement suited her just fine.

After what seemed like an eternity, Rukia stood under the hot spray of a shower. She didn't even try to relax… This couldn't be happening to her…

Meanwhile, Gin sat in the living room, nursing a lemon vodka, watching the sunset through his apartments gargantuan industrial windows, and listening to the shower going. He was snickering. The silver-haired man knew leaving Kaien alive would provide him with some entertainment…

To Be Continued…

* * *

><p><strong>Lemony: <strong>Woot, *wipes sweat off brow* That was a long , the plot is still slowly unraveling itself! I love this! Hahaha! I'm sensing lemons on the horizon! Hope it was as good for you readers as it was for me!…REVIEW!


	18. Chapter 18

**Lemony:** Weeeelllll, I have an update for ya' readers! This chapter is dedicated to my one my best friends, Fluffy cause it's her birthday! WHHHOOOAA LETS GET CHOCOLATE WASTED FLUFFY! *falls out of computer chair because I'm laughing so hard*

**Wicked:** *passes the hell out* So tired...so many projects...so much art...ZzzzzzzZZZZzzzzZZzz...

**Awesome:** *shrugs* *glances at watch* If I'm not needed here, I've got somewhere I need to be.

**Lemony:** *jumps on Awesome's back* DON'T LEAVE MEEEEEE! STAY HOME JUST THIS ONCE! OR AT LEAST TAKE ME WITH YOU!

**Awesome:** *body slams Lemony* Stop acting silly! And hell no you're not coming with me! What the fuck does this look like? WICKED! WAKE YOUR ASS UP AND STAY WITH LEMONY!

**Wicked:** ZZzzzzzZZZZzzzzZZZZzzZZ...

* * *

><p>The sun rose over the horizon, it was bringing a new day with it. The beautiful sunrise bathed Gin's bedroom in reds and golds, it came glowing in from the industrial windows. Rukia lay on her back in Gin's huge bed staring up at the ceiling, thinking about how her life had come to this. It was uncanny really. First her Nii-sama is murder, then the self-loathing, after that she was kidnapped, and now here she was: cooped up in a swanky penthouse as a crime lord's sexual plaything. How could things get any worse? (<strong>Lemony:<strong> Oh I'll find a way! haha!). Things weren't entirely bad...oh who was Rukia kidding! Everything was absolutely dreadful! But today was a new day...

Meanwhile, Gin stood on the roof of the fifty story building watching the sunrise. He loved to watch the sun rise and set. It meant another day had come and gone, and another day of him making thousands. A new day to Gin presented new opportunity, new danger, and now new secrets waiting to be discovered. He snickered as he brought his cigarette to his mouth. Gin took a deep, relaxing puff and blew white smoke out between his slender lips. The white smoke caught the wind and blew away…

Finally the sun made its appearance just as Gin finished his cigarette. He threw it down and smashed the smoldering tobacco under his house-slipper and then left the roof. While walking back down the stairs he checked his Rolex watch, it was time to wake Sleepy Beauty.

When Gin returned to his apartment he crossed the living room and turned into his bedroom. Gin's eyes scanned the room, Rukia was nowhere to be found, but he could hear the shower going. Gin's smile stretched when he noticed Rukia so kindly made his bed. He looked towards the bathroom door and grinned. Just imagining Rukia soaking wet and lathered in soap was enough to make him want to cum. Reflexively, his hand found his cock. Gin couldn't help but lick his lips. She was so close...right through the door...so he crept up to it.

Silently, Gin turned the doorknob. He smirked, it was unlocked.

That silly, silly girl.

With the stealth of a ninja, the fox-faced man slinked inside the bathroom. A normal man would have the common decency to leave a woman in the shower alone...but did Gin have common decency? Fuck no. This was _his_ apartment after all and Rukia was just a guest here. Gin had his morning cigarette, his morning coffee and now his morning hard-on. Besides, she was supposed to be fucking him anyway. That was the deal, wasn't it?

Right there, about five feet away was the shower. Gin could see her outline through the sheer glass shower frame. She was soaping her body slowly; her hands were sliding down her slick skin. Her hands seemed to linger on her breasts before slipping down her stomach and taking time between her thighs. Oh God his cock was hardening, blood rushed through the thick veins in his shaft making it swell with excitement, and the engorged tip was rubbing uncomfortably against his pajama bottoms. In the back of his mind he envisioned her fantasy. The thought of pinning Rukia to the shower wall and taking her hard and fast from behind made Gin groan under his breath.

Rukia, totally unaware that she was being watched, turned and rinsed herself under the hot spray of the shower. She sighed contently; the shower's steam jets were so soothing. The warm liquid covered every inch of her small body. Gin could swear the heard droplets of water slide off her frame...she was dripping wet, and the only thing Gin could think of was her sweet pussy, also wet, and nuzzled between her thighs...

The devil in his pants was screaming at him to take her...

Gin fought against his own arousal. He backed away silently, shut the door, and plopped down on the bed. As badly as he wanted to have his wicked way with her...he wouldn't do it. No, not like this...

Like the serpent he was, he'd lay and wait for his little rabbit to come to him. Then the serpent would strike and pump her full of his venom.

Every.

Single.

Drop.

Gin chuckled when his cock spasmed. Oh yes, anticipation made his lustful hunger grow stronger, and when he'd catch her...he'd feast on her delicious little body like there was no tomorrow...

Rukia turned the dial on the shower to shut it off. Believe it or not, she was smiling. It felt good to be able to clean herself of the filth of that factory. Although her body was clean, Rukia still felt dirty. No amount of showering would wipe away the memories of being trapped in the metal room for God knows how long. Rukia then chuckled; she was locked in a _metal_ room. She asked herself why she didn't just bash her head against the wall and commit suicide.

Rukia sighed and wrapped a fluffy, black towel around herself and left the bathroom. When the younger Kuchiki walked into the bedroom she saw a suit laid out on the colossal bed. It was black as sin and had thin white pinstrips. Anyone could tell this was crime lord's outfit of choice.

Just then Gin strode from the closet holding a pair of freshly polished black dress shoes.

"Morning," He purred to her girl,

"Good morning..." Rukia said a bit bashfully, Gin's smirk stretched

"Enjoy your shower?"

"Yes..."

Gin sat down on the bed next to the suit and smiled up at Rukia.

"You're not wearing any clothes," He purred, "And you're soaking wet..."

Rukia felt her cheeks grow hot. Dammit...dammit...normally when it came to men she was never shy. She was also the dominate one, the one in charge...but with Gin the tables had turned. Big time.

"I don't have any clothes to wear." Rukia replied at bit sarcastically, Gin chuckled.

"I've been meaning to talk to you about that..." He hummed, "Why don't you and I do a bit of shopping today?"

Rukia arched an eyebrow, "Shopping? Are you trying to spoil me? Butter me up so that when you fuck me you won't feel as guilty?"

Gin chuckled. Oh he loved it when women were hellcats that meant they were more fun in bed.

"Rukia," The silver-haired man began, "If it was left up to me, you'd prance around here naked...but you do need clothes. Besides, I won't feel guilty at all when I choose to fuck you."

"I don't have any money, so I guess I'll just have to walk around naked." Rukia replied, Gin growled lustfully.

"Rukia, I'm trying to be nice. I'll pay for everything," He said his voice strained by arousal, "You're tempting me..."

Gin continued, "And if you have a problem with me paying for everything, you can pay me back when you get your inheritance. Does that sound good?"

"Fine." Rukia replied knowing that Gin wasn't going to take no for an answer.

* * *

><p>~Sometime Later~<p>

Rukia found herself riding in the back of Gin's limo. They were on their way to the mall apparently. Rukia unfortunately had to borrow a small sundress from Izuru's girlfriend, Momo, for the time being. Rukia hated this. How could this happen to her? Was God trying to punish her? No, fate was just being a cruel son of a bitch. Gin, however, couldn't believe his luck. Here was Rukia Kuchiki, sitting next to him in his limo, and getting ready to go max out his credit cards. He was still plotting in his head like the snake he was, he wanted to know something's...

"Rukia," Gin said breaking the tense silence in the vehicle, "Sense your brother died who's been your guardian?"

Rukia looked back at him with uncaring eyes, "Jin fucking Kariya."

Gin chuckled. The silver-haired man knew in the back of his mind that the sneaky fuck had somehow slithered his way into the Kuchiki legal business. Gin figured Jin had probably did so with the intention of robbing them blind, because there was no way in hell Byakuya would leave his baby sister in the care of Jin Kariya.

"Why?" Rukia then asked,

"Just curious," Gin purred in response, and then the privacy window came down.

"We're here boss." Izuru said dryly,

"Excellent..." Gin hummed turning to Rukia, she didn't like the way he was looking at her...

When the couple entered the mall Rukia stuck close to Gin. Being in the busy crowd terrified her, what if Kaien was here? He could snatch her away again. Well, if that were the case Rukia sure as hell wasn't about to make it easy for him. If Kaien laid a finger on her she'd start screaming, hollering, yelling, kicking, punching, and basically act like a damn fool if necessary in front of a mall full of people!

"Rukia, would you relax." Gin purred, "Kaien won't try anything while we're here."

"How do you know?" Rukia said squeezing Gin's hand and holding onto him as if he was going leave her.

"Look at all these people. Kaien may be reckless but he's not stupid. There are too many witnesses around." Gin explained, Rukia looked relived. Her head twisted from side to side,

"Where's Izuru?" She questioned wondering where the blonde had taken off to.

"He's around." Gin chuckled, "Izuru likes to blend in. In case we have problem, he can pop up anywhere."

Rukia shivered. All of this was beginning to get to her. Gin wasn't worried at all, if Kaien or anyone else had a fucking problem they could talk to his pistol about it. After all, Gin never left the house without it. Finally the couple made it to a women's store and Gin allowed Rukia to run wild. He watched as she picked up numerous articles of clothing, examine them, and make the decision on whether or not she wanted them. Gin couldn't help but grin the entire time. He had his eyes locked on the store; he was scanning the place for anyone that looked suspicious.

"Hey! Rukia!" Someone called, Gin whipped his head to the left and saw a big-breasted, orange-haired girl running up to them. Rukia glanced over and took off in a fast sprint towards the girl.

"Orihime!" The raven-haired girl exclaimed embracing her friend in a tight bear-hug. Orihime gladly returned the affection.

"Oh my gosh! Where have you been?" Orihime questioned, Rukia sighed and glanced back at Gin who stood still with a smirk on his face.

"Oh around..." Rukia lied sheepishly rubbing the back of her neck, as badly as she wanted tell her friend that she'd been kidnapped, beaten, and almost killed, Rukia wouldn't do it. It wouldn't be wise, Kaien had already threatened Orihime, the less she knew the better off she'd be.

"How come you left school?" The orange-haired girl asked worriedly, Rukia forced a smile and shrugged nervously.

"I just had to get away from that place..." Rukia was lying through her teeth but Orihmie seemed to believe her.

"Are you coming back?"

"I...I dunno..."

Orihime wanted to be sad but she just couldn't. Although she was worried sick about Rukia she was happy to know that her friend was alright. Orihime felt a pair of eyes staring into her very soul, she glanced behind Rukia and saw Gin towering over her and smirking.

"Rukia..." Orihime whispered, "Who's he?"

Rukia glanced back at Gin, "Oh he's uh..."

"Hey Rukia!"

Rukia rolled her eyes so hard she almost knocked herself out when she heard that voice. Oh no…oh God no! Please God not _him_, not _now_!

"Hey Rukia," The voice belonged to Ichigo Kurosaki, he was jogging up to the group. Rukia scowled at him as he smiled down at her. She wasn't the least bit happy to him.

"What do you want Ichigo?" Rukia snapped through clenched teeth,

"I just wanted to say hi, geez, what's got you so mad?" Ichigo said, Rukia rolled her eyes once more.

_"You have no idea..."_ She thought crossing her arms,

"Was there anything else you wanted?" Rukia said a bit snarkily, Ichigo just shrugged. The younger Kuchiki scoffed and then turned back to Orihime,

"Listen...I...I have to go..."

Just then the worst possible thing happened. Gin approached the group of teenagers and possessively wrapped his arms around Rukia's waist. He was smirking down at Ichigo and Orihime,

"My, my...what do we have here?" Gin purred, "Are these friends of yours my little rabbit?'

"Little rabbit?" Ichigo repeated furrowing his eyebrows and getting a bit jealous, "Rukia, who the hell is this guy?"

"He's...he's uh...uh..." Rukia stammered trying to think of a believable lie,

"I'm her new boyfriend," Gin hummed nuzzling Rukia's neck lustfully, "And who are you?"

Before Ichigo could go smooth the fuck off, Orhime and Rukia both intervened. They were thinking the same thing: Get the men away from each other! Fast!

"Hey Ichigo, I think I saw some jeans on sale over here!" Orihime said grabbing the orange-haired teen's arm and leading him away,

"Uh Gin, look at that dress over there! I really like that one, let's go look at it," With that Rukia lead Gin off the opposite direction, both men were swearing under their breaths.

Ichigo was peering over his shoulder as Rukia and Gin walked away. He didn't like that fox-faced guy...whoever he was...this wasn't over…

* * *

><p>After a long day of roaming the mall, Rukia had only racked up about three hundred dollar's worth of clothes. That didn't even put a dent in Gin's credit. Hell, three hundred dollars was chump-change to him and he didn't even swipe a credit card, instead he whipped out three crisp hundred dollar bills from his money clip. Now they were in the parking lot getting ready to leave, Gin was busy loading shopping bags into the back of the limo while Rukia waited next to the car. Her eyes were darting from left to right, she was scared as hell. The sun was setting and soon it would be dark...<p>

Rukia wanted nothing more than to be in safety of Gin's penthouse.

"Ready?" Gin purred snapping her out of her daze, Rukia nodded absently. Just as she was about to get in, the limo's car door slammed shut and nearly smashed her foot.

Both Gin and Rukia twisted their heads to the right to see Ichigo, fuming.

"Rukia." The orange-haired teen growled, "You're _not_ going with him."

Then he snatched her arm and attempted to drag her way. Gin had lightning-fast reflexes, his arm shot out and separated the two teenagers.

"I don't think so..." Gin purred infuriating the teen even further, "If you know what's good for you, you'd leave...now."

"Shut up you stupid freaking-ass clown!" Ichigo snapped with furrowed eyebrows, "Rukia come on...I don't trust this guy, why are you even with him?"

"Ichigo please," Rukia said her voice shaking and terrified, this was turning into a scene, "Now is not the time."

"He's dangerous Rukia..." Ichigo said lowly, "Lets. Go."

Rukia was trying to keep the peace for Ichigo's sake. She knew Gin wouldn't pass up the opportunity to show Ichigo just how dangerous he was...

"Listen to em' girly," That metallic voice...Rukia would never forget _that _voice. It was Hichigo, Ichigo's psycho twin brother. "Two against one, ol' fox-face, the girl comes with us."

"Not a chance in hell." Izuru growled literally stepping out of nowhere, "Why don't you two get lost."

"Not without Rukia." Ichigo seethed to the blonde,

"An' not without a fight..." Hichigo purred his voice sugary and metallic much like Gin's.

"Listen _little_ _boy_," Gin snarled lowly to Ichigo, "You need to leave before you get hurt..."

It was then Ichigo made a terrible mistake. He made the foolish decision to get toe to toe with Gin.

"Who the fuck do you think you're talking to?" Ichigo gnarled, "Rukia is not going anywhere with you! Do you hear me?"

"Get em' King!" Hichigo cackled,

"I don't like you," Ichigo growled to the fox-faced man, "And Rukia is coming with me."

"Do you have a death wish, little boy?" Gin purred, "I asked you nicely once to leave...don't push my kindness..."

"Fuck you." Ichigo spat, he then turned to the younger Kuchiki, "Rukia what do you even know about this guy, huh?"

Rukia scowled, "Ichigo! Just get out of here! You're acting like a jealous idiot! You don't know what you're doing!"

"Oh he knows what he's doing, Rukia..." Gin hummed, Hichigo cackled.

"Shut the hell up and let King talk to his woman!" The white-haired teen laughed, "That's a nice suit ya' wearing, ya' fox-faced bastard! You look like a Mississippi Pimp!"

That was the last straw.

Before Rukia could even comprehend what was going on, Gin snatched Hichigo by the collar of his T-shirt and shoved him against the back of the limo. In a flash, Gin had his silver Desert Eagle pressed against the back of the boy's head. Izuru somehow managed to catch Ichigo in a headlock and pull out his own, large, diabolical knife. Izuru didn't like guns; knives were more his weapon of choice...they were more..._precise_.

"You wanted a fight," Gin purred cocking his pistol, "And now you've got one."

"Gin don't! Please!" Rukia cried her heart thundering against her chest, "Ichigo is stupid! He didn't know what he was doing!" Dear God, Gin was going to kill them both!

Gin ignored the girl's cries and pushed the nose of his gun into Hichigo's skull. Ichigo was scuffling with blonde, trying in a desperate attempt to break loose and save his twin.

"H-Hichigo!" He yelled, Izuru pressed the cold, steel blade of the knife against Ichigo's throat.

"Shut up," Izuru seethed looking up at Gin, "Just say the word boss, and I'll slit his fucking throat from ear to ear."

"Gin...Gin please...please don't..." Rukia felt dizzy, this wasn't happening! If it hadn't been for Ichigo and his big mouth! Now the orange-haired, arrogant, dumb-ass was about to get killed!

"Dun worry King," Hichigo cackled, "He ain't gonna do shit! He doesn't have the balls."

"Hichigo the man has a gun to your head! Shut the fuck up!" Ichigo cried fighting against Izuru who had him in a death-grip, Rukia's legs wobbled when she heard the teen's pitiful cries. Gin wouldn't really kill him, would he? Not out in the open? Not like this?

"Try me..." Gin seethed thru gritted teeth, oh he was looking for a fucking reason to bust his gun, now he was going to put a hollow-point right in the back of Hichigo's thick skull. The stupid fucks made the dumb decision to screw with him, and now...

"What's the matter?" Izuru seethed cruelly to a struggling Ichigo, "You were big and bad just a second ago, and now you have a knife to your neck..."

"You won't do it..." Hichigo laughed at Gin getting a sick kick out of the thrill of a gun being shoved into his cranium, "You pussy! Bitch-ass motherfucka! You ain't going do a goddamned thing!"

"Gin please don't..." Rukia begged tugging weakly on his suit jacket, "Hichigo isn't worth it!"

Gin was trying to calm down and listen to Rukia, but at the same time he wanted to send a bullet burrowing into this idiot's head.

"King, he ain't gonna do it!" Hichigo sang, "Pansy-ass bitch! He got a gun and don't even know what to do with it! You ain't gonna shoot me you punk-ass son of a bitch!"

It was then Rukia saw Gin's smirk stretch and he cocked his head. She knew that look...it was the same look Gin gave Kaien just moments before he shot him.

"Be a man, motherfucka!" Hichigo sang enjoying the thrill, "Hahahaha! You ain't gonna do it! Do it motherfucka! I dare you! I double-dog dare you! You ain't gonna do shit!"

Gin had heard enough, "Bye bye, now."

"Gin! Don't!"

**BANG!**

To Be Continued...

* * *

><p><strong>Lemony:<strong> Well...ya' gotta love Hichigo, he just makes things so fun. I hope ya enjoyed the birthday chappy Fluffy my dear! I know how much you love Ichigo! *rotflmfao* HAHAHAHAHA! By the way readers all the madness in this chapter wasn't written by me *looks at Awesome*

**Awesome:** *shrugs* What, it was nothing. Just because I helped doesn't mean you can come with me. *grabs car keys* *dimes the hell out*

**Lemony:**...Whore-monger. Ummm, hey Wicked? Are you ok down there?

**Wicked:** ZzzzzzZzzzZzzzz...so many art projects...I won't be able to finish them all in time... woe is me…ZzzzzzZzzzZzzz...sleepy, sleepy, sleepy...ZzzzzZzzzzZzzZzz

**Lemony:** Well, happy birthday Fluffy! And I have a message for all you readers: WE AIN'T GOT NO HAM! WE AIN'T GOT NO EGGS! WE GOT SOME LURNCH! BYYYYYYRRRRROOOONNN! *cracks the hell up* *falls out of computer chair again because I'm laughing so hard* Readers don't ask…REVIEW!


	19. Chapter 19

**Wicked: ***cries hysterically* What have I done? What have I done? WHY I HAVE CREATED THAT MONSTROSITY? I AM A FAILURE AS AN ARTIST! I WANT TO DIE! HOW COULD THIS HAPPEN? OH GOD PLEASE KILL ME! WHAT KIND OF ARTIST AM I ?

**Awesome: **Aww, come on Wicked its not that bad! Readers, in case you're freaking wondering what's going on, Wicked is having anxiety attack over some picture she made. She's such a goddamned perfectionist, she thinks its hideous. Readers, I'm not shitting you, Wicked is currently curled on the floor, in the fetal position, freaking the fuck out!

**Wicked: **WHAT I CREATED WAS NOT A PICTURE! ITS WAS AN ARTISTIC ABORTION! I'M A FAILURE AS AN ARTIST! THAT PICTURE IS HIDEOUS! I WANT TO DIE! *cries harder*

**Lemony: ***is currently rolling on the floor laughing my fucking ass off at Wicked* OH GOD! OH JESUS! I CAN'T BREATHE! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

**Awesome: **Lemony! Shut up! You're not helping! Come on Wicked, just yesterday someone wanted to buy one of your pictures for freaking cash! You're a great artist, that picture isn't so bad.

**Wicked: ***trembles like a crackhead* LIES! ALL LIES! THE PICTURE IS HORRIBLE AND YOU KNOW IT!

**Awesome**: *grates teeth* Goddammit Wicked! Go take an anti-depressant and call your Mistress! LEMONY WILL YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP!

**Lemony: **BWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

* * *

><p>"A violent shooting today at Karkura Town mall has left a teen deaf. Police reports show that the assailant shot the boy's ear off and held his twin brother hostage. Details at eleven." The news reporter exclaimed on the gigantic plasma-screen television.<p>

Gin snatched the remote control of the coffee table and clicked it off. He rubbed his temples as his thoughts drifted back to earlier that day when he blew that idiot Hichigo's ear clean off. The bastard got off lucky as far as Gin was concerned. If Rukia hadn't pulled him back by his suit jacket he would have killed the little loud-mouth fucker with a bullet to the back of his head. Gin's smile stretched when he thought back to how loud Hichigo screamed when his ear soared clear across the parking lot. Ichigo got off lucky too, Izuru only left him with a few cuts and bruises. Had this been any other time, Izuru would have took Ichigo out and the police would have found him floating in a river somewhere with a Glasgow Smile on his face. Besides, it would have been obvious who had killed him then…A Glasgow Smile was Gin's calling card. Since people called him The Laughing Demon he wanted his victims to die with a smile on their face…

Lucky.

Those two got off _lucky_.

Gin wasn't worried in the least. Those two knew better than to tell anyone anything, Gin made it clear to them that if this got back to the police they could kiss their asses goodbye. Although not worried the silver-haired gangster had a nagging feeling. If Hichigo and Ichigo wouldn't go to the police, they'd probably try to get revenge on their own. Well if they wanted a war Gin would be happily to oblige. He knew in the back of his mind he'd be seeing those two again…

Gin was sure of it.

So not only did he have those two gunning for revenge he still had to watch out for Kaien…

Silently, he reached over to the coffee table and picked up his cellphone. He dialed Izuru. The phone rang exactly three times before the blonde answered.

"Yeah boss?" Izuru said on the other line,

"How you holding up?" Gin breathed, he heard Izuru sigh.

"I'm alright, but listen boss, the cops are leaning _hard_. I think we need lay low for a few days, just until the heat dies down."

"I understand." Gin replied, "Get the word out, I want everybody off the streets. Nobody is to make a move for the next few days. Make sure the boys know that, Izuru."

"I'll tell them, boss." Izuru assured him, Gin sighed contently then hung up. There was silence in the room for a moments before a deep chuckle echoed. Gin couldn't control him self…his chuckle turned into a titter and that titter turned into hysterical laughter.

"Oh this is so much fun! This is so much fun!" He laughed to himself, "My life was so boring before I met Rukia! I love that girl! I fucking love her! I love this!"

Gin laughed until his stomach hurt, he was enjoying every minute of this. He took a deep breath to calm himself down, oh he needed a drink. He hopped up from the couch and swaggered over to his bar and grabbed a huge bottle of Spirytus Rektyfikowany. He twisted off the cap and tossed his head back, Gin opened his mouth wide and swallowed the strong, clear drink. Ninety-six percent of pure alcohol went flowing down his throat, burning his mouth and insides. Gin kept swallowing more and more of it, mouthful after mouthful, and gulp after gulp. After a few more swallows the fox-faced man couldn't take it anymore. He shook his head and let the last of the blazing liquid slip down his throat. Almost immediately a warming sensation filled every inch of his body and his tense muscles became lax. Gin had a good buzz going now, besides he only drank with the intention of calming himself down. Gin grimaced once the final tastes of the vodka left his mouth, he snatched a glass off the bar and filled it with the clear, hot liquid. Then he placed the cap back on the bottle and clumsily put it back on the shelf. Gin shook his head when everything began to move in slow motion. He swaggered back over to the couch and plopped down still holding the cup on his hands, yes he was nice and tipsy now. Now if only he had enough coordination to reach his cigarettes on the coffee table…

A small voice made Gin glance over the back of the couch.

"What so funny?" It was Rukia looking around the corner in the hallway,

"Oh just something on TV…" Gin purred, suddenly his eyebrows furrowed…He tried craning his neck to get a better look at the raven-haired girl…

"Rukia," Gin hummed deeply, "I don't remember paying for that…"

Gin was referring to Rukia's choice of sleepwear. She was clad in nothing more than a small, silk nightie that was the same shade of midnight blue as her eyes. Rukia glanced down momentarily,

"You weren't exactly paying attention to the things the cashier ring up," Rukia informed him, "I don't feel comfortable sleeping in anything else…"

"_She sleeps like this every night?" _Gin thought licking his lips, he then said huskily, "You can sleep in whatever you like…how are you feeling?"

"How would you feel if you watched your ex-boyfriend's brother ear get shot off?" Rukia snapped her face contorted into a furious scowl. Gin remained unphased.

"I've never had a boyfriend and don't want one," He purred, his smile stretching, "So I guess I'll never know."

"I'm going to bed." Rukia announced, Gin chuckled.

"No, no my little rabbit," He hummed, "I don't want to be lonely. Come, join me on the couch."

Rukia could tell by Gin's slight slurring that this wasn't a request, it was a demand. She'd seen how dangerous he was first hand, and lets be serious, Rukia valued her life. Without a word, Rukia padded barefoot across the massive living room and plopped down on the farthest end of the couch. Gin's smile faltered slightly,

"Rukia…" He purred shooting her a look, the younger Kuchiki sighed and scooted closer to him. Gin chuckled and lavishly cross his legs, spread his arms out behind the couch and got comfortable. Suddenly he gently grasped her chin and made her look up at him. Gin licked his lips once more.

"You're so beautiful…" He purred, sweetly caressing her face, "You're like a porcelain doll, my little rabbit. You seem so breakable…I can see why Byakuya was so protective of you…"

Rukia swallowed but didn't say a word.

"You need to loosen up." Gin said holding out the crystal cup of vodka. Rukia sure as hell wasn't about to argue with him on that end. Maybe the alcohol would drown her feelings, at least for a short while. She took the glass and downed the drink.

"Ack! Ack! Ack! Gah!" Rukia hacked, her eyes began to water and her insides felt as if someone doused it in gasoline and then lit it on fire! She continued to cough for a moment before the hotness finally left her chest and pooled in her stomach.

"What the hell…was that?" She demanded a bit terrified now, Gin snickered.

"Vodka. Straight unfiltered vodka." He explained, "I didn't know you couldn't handle strong drinks."

"Who said I couldn't handle it?" Rukia replied,

Gin shrugged, "I should have a given you wine, maybe something a little lighter than that."

"I can hold my liquor, thank you very much." Rukia said looking him up and down, was he insulating that she couldn't drink?

"By the way you were coughing one would think otherwise…" Gin purred, "You poor thing, you're so small and breakable…"

"I am not."

Gin then turned to her and slowly wrapped his arms around her waist. He pulled her into him and blazing vermillion eyes clashed with cool cobalt ones.

"Prove it…"

Rukia smirked and looked into his angular face, there was heat pooling between her legs. She couldn't help but lick her lips, the liquor was making her reckless and aroused. The same could be said for Gin. It was as if an invisible force began to inch them closer together, their noses brushed lightly against each others, and their lips touched. That set off a spark in both of them…that spark began to smolder as they deepened the kiss. Soon, that spark became a flame. A loud, roaring flame. They moved each other's lips in an alcohol-induced frenzy. Gin forcefully parted her lips and began to feed from the sweetness of her mouth while his member throbbed in his slacks, begging to be released. Not only did she look delicious, she tasted exquisite and that made his cock stiff as a board. Rukia was delirious to anything else but Gin's mouth on her's, his snake-like tongue explored the wet orifice and began to stroke it into ecstasy. Gin nipped at her lower lip and claimed Rukia's mouth as his own, he was going to make her his property…over and over again. Rukia aggressively pushed Gin back on the couch and straddled his waist while somehow staying lip-locked. Her gown rose and Gin used this opportunity to rub her creamy thighs while she gyrated on top of him. Gin's hard cock was pushing up through his slacks becoming a contained bulge that Rukia grinded into. Her tiny hands flew up, unlatching each button of his dress shirt and revealing his lithe, pale torso. Rukia's panties were soaking wet,

Oh God she needed this…

To Be Continued…

* * *

><p><strong>Lemony: <strong>Oooooohhhh, sorry readers its not time for the lemons yet! Well now that that's settled, without further ado… *still laughing at Wicked* HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!

**Wicked: ***still huddled up on the floor* *mutters to self* I am a failure as an artist…I want to die…someone please kill me…I am a failure as an artist…I want to die…someone please kill me…I am a failure as an artist…I want to die…someone please kill me…

**Awesome: ***is on the phone with Wicked's Mistress* Ok, you're coming over? Good because I can't help her, maybe you can. *hangs up* Come on Wicked, just get up and start a new project, ok. I'm sure you'll like to do a new one. And besides the picture isn't so bad….

**Wicked: ***still muttering to self and still huddled up on the floor* I am a failure as an artist…I want to die…someone please kill me…I am a failure as an artist…I want to die…someone please kill me…I am a failure as an artist…I want to die…someone please kill me…

**Lemony: **GGAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHA! OMG! WICKED YOUR SO UPTIGHT! THE PICTURE IS FINE! YOU CAN STOP HAVING AN OCD ATTACK NOW! HAHAHAHAHA!

**Wicked: ***still huddled up on the floor and still mutters to self* I am a failure as an artist…I want to die…someone please kill me…I am a failure as an artist…I want to die…someone please kill me…I am a failure as an artist…I want to die…someone please kill me…

**Awesome: ***finally loses patients* Uguuugggghhh! THEN HURRY UP AND DIE ALREADY! LEMONY! WILL YOU SHUT THE HELL UP! I SWEAR TO GOD I HATE BEING THE OLDEST! *chases Lemony*

**Lemony: ***runs away laughing my ass off*

**Wicked: **I am a failure as an artist…I want to die…someone please kill me…I am a failure as an artist…I want to die…someone please kill me…I am a failure as an artist…I want to die…someone please kill me…REVIEW!


	20. Chapter 20

**Lemony: **Ok readers, I was just itching to get this chapter out! Now here it is! I'm all alone today because everyone has left…except Suekey…who was sleeping on my face again *rolls eyes*. I will never understand why she does that. *shrugs* Oh well, that's my puppy! And I love her! *pets Suekey*

* * *

><p>The old bar reeked of cigarette smoke and low-shelf malt liquor. It was so quiet in the dirty place one could hear cockroaches scurrying across the floor. The tavern was practically empty with the exception of a thirty-something year old man with rich, spiky black hair and stunning aqua green eyes. He had a sling across his left arm and his shoulder was heavily bandaged. That man was Kaien Shiba.<p>

He sat at the bar silently nursing a glass of Scotch. The history teacher picked up his cup and let the golden brown liquid slid past his lips. Depression had driven him to drinking. He'd lost his most prized possession to Gin fucking Ichimaru. If it hadn't been for that silver-haired pain, Kaien would have killed Rukia in the factory and then killed himself so that they may be together in death.

But Gin stole her from him.

The gangster just swooped in and effortlessly whisked her away, and then he left Kaien to writher in misery with his arm literally hanging by a thread. Luckily, Kaien had narrowly escaped getting his arm blown off and with sheer effort and will-power, he staggered out of the factory, to his car, and with one hand drove himself to the hospital. Needless to say the doctors asked question after question about who shot him and why. Kaien lied, he said the shooting was accident, it something that happened randomly. He made up a riveting story about how he'd been shot at by some street thugs. The doctors seemed to believe him and didn't ask anymore questions.

Now here he was, sitting at a fifty bar, lonely, depressed, and drowning his feelings in Scotch. Hopefully, the booze would help numb the pain he felt both inside and out. He hoped to one day find Rukia and finish what he started back at the factory, but knowing Gin, Kaien guessed he had her locked away in a tower somewhere, hidden from the world. She was slowly becoming a fading memory to him…He'd probably _never_ see his beloved object again. With that thought in mind, Kaien took another sip of Scotch. Suddenly a familiar voice made Kaien glance over his shoulder,

"That'll be 20.43, sir." The voice belonged to one of his students…it was Senna. What on earth was she doing in a place like this?

She was standing across the bar with a small platter of drinks. His student sat the drinks down and collected some money from a bar patron. Kaien arched an eyebrow momentarily,

"Senna!" He called, "Hey! Senna!"

Senna looked over to where Kaien was sitting, she furrowed her eyebrows for a second. Senna then approached the bar and stood next to Kaien.

"Mr. Shiba?" She said, "What are you doing here?"

Kaien held up his half-empty glass of Scotch, "I could ask you the same thing."

"I work here," Senna replied, "I'm a waitress."

"Hmm…" Kaien said looking over her choice of attire, Senna was wearing a black mini skirt and a small white crop top. She looked like sex kitten. Kaien furrowed his eyebrows.

"You're working here dressed like that?" He asked disapprovingly, "Shouldn't you be wearing an apron or something?"

Senna smirked, "I get more tips if I dress like this. My boyfriend hates it but hey, I need the money."

"Oh yeah," Kaien mused, "Your boyfriend is Ichigo Kurosaki right? I almost forgot."

Senna nodded happily, "Yup! He's all mine!"

A small smile graced Kaien's lips, he was happy to see that someone other than him was in love. Then suddenly the smile disappeared.

"I heard what happened on to him on the news, is he alright?" Kaien asked sincerely concerned for the boy, Senna frowned.

"He's fine, but his brother wasn't so lucky."

"What happened?"

"Some crazy guy blew his ear off."

Kaien digested that information stoically, "That's terrible. Is he ok? Did he go to the police?"

Senna shook her head, "My Ichi doesn't want to go to the cops. He says he wants to get that silver-haired clown himself."

"Silver-haired?" Kaien repeated, his eyes blazing, "Did you say silver-haired?"

"Yeah," Senna answered shrugging, "Weird, huh? He must be one of those street thugs or something."

Kaien's mind was reeling, he was no longer listening to Senna's ramble about violence and how much she loved Ichigo. Kaien was musing, had it been Gin who shot Hichigo? It did make perfect sense after all, silver-haired, gun-totting….

"Senna!" Kaien exclaimed, stopping her useless babble, "Where is Ichigo now?"

Senna looked surprised for a moment but then said, "He's probably still at the hospital with his brother, Mr. Shiba."

"Which hospital? Please tell me Senna, this is an emergency," Kaien urged, Senna gulped and went wide-eyed.

"Why, Mr. Shiba?"

"SENNA JUST TELL ME!" Kaien finally snapped, Senna yelped when he used his good hand, shook her shoulders, and peered into her eyes crazily. It was like he was searching her very soul.

"Saint Lemony's," The raven-haired girl blurted out, Kaien released Senna and did a quick calculation in his head. Saint Lemony's wasn't far from here…he could probably make it there in ten minutes, hell maybe five if he sped.

Without a word, he tossed back the rest of his drink and hightailed it out of the bar. He left Senna standing there, cock-eyed, with the World's funniest confused look on her face. She wondered what the hell that was all about.

* * *

><p>Kaien sped through the streets and screeched to a stop when he reached Saint Lemony's. He left his car and glared up at the large hospital. Hospitals always creeped him out; the place just had a revolting stench of sickness and death. The sterilized halls were all looked identical and the linoleum floors where scratched with tracks left from wheel chairs and hospital beds. Swallowing his utter disgust for this place, Kaien hurriedly jogged inside.<p>

"I need to see Hichigo Kurosaki," He told the nurse urgently, he then lied, "I'm one of his teachers, I need to see if my students is alright."

The young nurse didn't ask questions, instead she lead him straight to his room. The hospital room was dark and only a sliver moonlight shining through the window served as the only light.

Laying there in the hospital bed was Hichigo. He was clad in a white, blue-dotted, patient's gown and itchy, uncomfortable hospital socks. His forehead was bandaged all the way around, and most of the bandaging took up all of his right ear. He was laying deathly still, his bleachy-white skin had turned a repulsive shade of grey, and his glowing yellow eyes had dimmed and glazed over. To put it simply, Hichigo looked terrible. All the drugs and pain-killers had stolen his youthful looks, now he looked as if death would claim him at any moment. Kaien growled, damned that Ichimaru! He did this to the poor boy! But Kaien didn't know the whole story…

"Who are you?" There was an orange-haired young man sitting next to the hospital bed. Kaien concluded this must've been the world famous Ichigo Kurosaki. He was the spinning image of his brother, the only difference was, Ichigo looked alive at the moment. The only sign of injury he had was a bandage across his neck from where Izuru ran the blade across his throat.

"You're Ichigo." Kaien said darkly, he then pointed to the bed with his good arm, "And that's Hichigo."

"Who the fuck are you?" Ichigo growled through gritted teeth, "If that fox-faced bastard sent you I swear to God-"

"Calm down." Kaien snapped, "Wasn't it impulsiveness that got you here anyway? Listen I came to talk to you,"

"Then get to talking or get the fuck out," Ichigo snapped, he'd had enough of this madness!

"The man who shot your brother," Kaien began calmly, "He had silver hair…"

Ichigo frowned but nodded, "You know him?"

"Somewhat," Kaien said raising his own bandaged arm, "He shot me too."

Ichigo didn't say a word, but Kaien could see the flames of Hell ignite in his eyes. The raven-haired teacher knew what he was thinking. Ichigo wanted revenge…

"Your brother," Kaien said, "How is he?"

"Deaf." Ichigo replied shortly, his words dripping in acid, "My brother will never be the same again…"

"I know how you feel." Kaien said, "But the man who shot him…what exactly did he look like?"

Ichigo looked to the side and tried to control the growing rage in his chest, "He was a smiling bastard…that fucking snake…"

Kaien now knew for a fact Ichigo was talking about none other than Gin Ichimaru. Everyone described each of his characteristics. Smiling, silver-haired, gun-totting, snake-like…it had to be Gin!

"Rukia…was she with him?" The raven-haired teacher then asked, Ichigo furrowed his eyebrows. This guy knew Rukia too? What the fuck was going on here?

"Who the hell are you?" He growled, "How do you know Rukia?"

"My name is Kaien," The raven-haired man answered, "I'm one of Rukia's teachers. That man who shot your brother, his name is Gin Ichimaru."

"_Gin Ichimaru…" _Ichigo thought, his mind being clouded in a fog of rage, _"I'll fucking kill him…" _

"How do you know Rukia?" Kaien questioned,

"I'm her ex-boyfriend,"

Upon hearing that, Kaien had to restrain himself from leaping across the room and strangling the orange-haired boy. Just the thought of another man being with Rukia drove him insane. But he wouldn't lose it. Not here…not now…

"And Gin Ichimaru kidnapped Rukia." Kaien lied, "He's the reason why she's been missing for so long."

"What?" Ichigo shouted, nostrils flared, "That bastard kidnapped her? Why? That laughing fucker!"

"That's right. He snatched her away…" Kaien purred loving the anger building inside of the younger man, "He's probably raping her now as we speak. Rukia's afraid to run away…she's afraid that he'll kill her."

Ichigo listened, believing Kaien's lies, his stomach tightening and white hot rage blazed inside of him.

Kaien continued to lie, "I tried to save her and the bastard shot me."

"Ichimaru needs to be stopped…" Ichigo growled, the demons obvious in his voice, "We have to do something…"

"The police are afraid of him too," Kaien purred, "We'd have to get him ourselves…think about your brother, because of Ichimaru he'll never hear _anything again_…think abut Rukia, he's probably _torturing _her…"

Ichigo was paralyzed with wrath. Kaien's lies worked like dagger, they went stabbing into his mind, and the raven-haired teacher began twisting it around working the dagger of lies as deep as he could.

"I'll find him…I'll kill him…" Ichigo breathed, Kaien fought back a smirk. That was exactly what he wanted to hear…

"You can't do it on your own…when you find him, tell me. I can help you Ichigo…" Kaien purred sweetly, Ichigo nodded his brain hazed with a mixture of anger and sympathy. He then turned to his brother,

"Did you hear that, Hichigo?" Ichigo whispered reassuringly to his brother, "We're gonna find that bastard and get him for this…"

"What'da say King?" Hichigo replied weakly, his dim eyes shifting in the darkness and becoming wet, "I can't hear ya…I…I can't hear anything…King…I can't hear anything…why can't I hear no more?"

Ichigo petted his brother's head gently, "Go back to sleep…everything will be ok…"

Kaien was now smirking in the darkness, "We can stop Ichimaru…_together_."

* * *

><p>Sometime later Kaien found himself back in his car outside the hospital. He was smirking, Ichigo was such a fucking idiot. The poor boy was so emotional and easily manipulated. He'd become Kaien's pawn in this twisted game of chess…now with that orange-haired wreck was on his side Kaien could sit back and watch Gin and Ichigo destroy each other. Then once the dust cleared, Kaien would break the necks of those still living after the war. Then, Kaien would claim this chess game's queen: Rukia. It didn't matter who killed who because Kaien would be the victor in the end, he would reap the rewards of the battle…And Rukia would be his once and for all…<p>

Gin Ichimaru had not seen the last of him…

To Be Continued…

* * *

><p><strong>Lemony: <strong>Uh-oh! Not good! Ha! I sat on my Thinkin' Mat for this chapter, while Suekey kept trying to play with me lol. Anywho I hope you guys enjoyed…REVIEW!


	21. Chapter 21

**Lemony: **Hola readers! I have an update for ya! Hope you all had a happy Thanksgiving because I sure did.

**Wicked: **Yes, it was a good holiday wasn't it? I watched my Mistress get drunk and then she fell down a flight of stairs. I laughed so hard readers, I turned red and started coughing.

**Awesome: **Now Wicked, you know that's wrong! Why would you laugh at a drunk woman falling down some stairs? Are you really that evil?

**Wicked: **What? I didn't put gun to my Mistress's head and make her drink. She's the one who went and bought three huge bottle of wine anyway. And yes, I am that evil. You would have laughed too.

**Awesome:** Yeah, you're right, I probably would have.

**Lemony: ***rolls eyes* Enjoy the chappy readers.

* * *

><p>Rukia ground herself into Gin's aching erection getting more and more aroused. Gin assisted her grind, he guided her tiny hips over the bulge his slacks, groaning when he realized her heat was within reach. This was it. As the serpent, it was his moment to strike. Gin parted her lips, his tongue circled around hers, savoring the taste. He pulled away from her lips and latched onto her neck and began trailing kissing along it. Rukia arched into him and moaned aloud, goodness gracious this was wonderful feeling. An aching burn stirred up between Rukia's legs, a burn that didn't go unnoticed by Gin.<p>

While Gin feasted on her delicious little body, Rukia's dainty hands trailed down his toned chest and to his belt. With skilled hands, she unlatched the silver buckle.

"Rukia…" Gin breathed huskily against her warm skin, " Wait a minute…"

Gin trailed his thumb along the waist of his pants until he located his beloved Desert Eagle. Carefully, he removed it from the waistline of his slacks and placed the heavy weapon on the coffee table.

"Do you…always carry that around?" Rukia breathed once she felt Gin continue his attack on her body, he was absolutely determined to leave a mark or two. Gin didn't answer her question instead he lopped his fingers around her panties and began to pull the lacy fabric down. His nostrils flared when the scent of her wetness drifted from between her legs. Gin growled and bit down hard on Rukia's neck causing her to moan…loudly. She was so ready to be taken, and Gin was so ready to ravish her hot little pussy.

Unfortunately, there was a knock at the door. (**Lemony: **Oooh! Denied!)

Gin took a deep, calming breath and tried not to swear. Now who the fuck could that be at a time like _this_? Both Gin and Rukia stared at each other longingly before they untangled themselves. Gin huffed, jumped off the couch, and stormed over to the door all the while re-latching his pants. He furiously swung the door open to see Izuru standing there.

"Izuru…" Gin growled furiously, fighting to keep his aloof smile in place, "There better be a good _fucking_ reason as to why you're at my door."

The blonde man cocked an eyebrow and glanced behind Gin to see Rukia, red-faced, and panting. Izuru then noticed Gin's shirt was wide open. He couldn't help but smirk.

"Did I interrupt something?"

"What's the problem Izuru?" Gin seethed ignoring his question and wanting him to get to the fucking point. Izuru then frowned.

"Its one of our men, boss. He's down."

"Who?" Gin asked furrowing his eyebrows,

"Some kid named Hanataro Yamada." Izuru explained, "He was just a foot soldier."

"Where is this kid now?" The silver-haired gangster questioned, Izuru told him that the raven-haired child was currently held up in Saint Lemony's General Hospital. Gin didn't even need to ask where that was, he'd sent plenty of people to that hospital before.

Wordlessly, Gin walked back inside his apartment and snatched his gun off the coffee table, all the while Rukia was looking at him, wide-eyed.

"Gin," She said carefully, "What are you going to do?"

He didn't answer her, instead the silver-haired gangster left the apartment with Izuru. Rukia sat on the couch, trembling. She hoped and prayed that this didn't have anything to do with her…

* * *

><p>Gin and Izuru arrived at the hospital a few moments later. Standing outside were a few of Gin's closer associates. One of which was deathly pale, with serpent-like emerald eyes and a blank expression. His name was Ulquiorra Cifer. The other was blue-haired, with matching striking blue eyes. He was holding a cigarette between his smirking lips. That guy was Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. They both saluted Gin with a heads-up nod, Gin returned the gesture wordlessly as he and Izuru entered the hospital. Both of the young men were thinking the same thing: This must be a big fucking deal if the <em>boss<em> had to show his face.

Smiling broadly, the silver-haired man approached the front counter. He reached into his pants and silently placed his gun on the counter in front of the nurse. The young lady's eyes went impossibly wide when she saw the flash of the firearm. She looked up at Gin and gulped,

"Hello…" Gin purred, "We're looking for a friend of ours, his name is Hanataro, could you be so kind as to tell us where he is…?"

"R-R-Room 31..." The nurse answered knowing for a fact that if she didn't answer these two men could possibly kill her.

"Thank you," Gin hummed politely as he tucked his gun back into his slacks, he then turned to the stone-faced Izuru.

"Stay with her and make sure she doesn't do anything stupid. If she does, kill her."

With that, Gin turned on his heel and walked down the hallway, leaving Izuru alone with the frightened nurse. When he entered Hanataro's room, he could see the boy was badly beaten and clinging to life. Almost all of Hanataro's body was covered in deep, purple bruises. There were a few scratches here and there but most of them were covered in bandages. Gin could tell whoever did this to the boy was a fucking amateur...

Hanataro's small, blue eyes went impossibly wide when he saw Gin chuckling in the door way. But this was no laughing matter…

"Ah, Hanataro," Gin purred, "How are you?"

"Y-you're the boss!" The boy exclaimed weakly, "The actual b-b-boss! What are you doing h-h-here?"

"I came to find out who did this to you," Gin said, "No one hurts one of my soldiers and gets away with it…so, who did this to ya?"

"Two guys," Hanatoaro explained coughing up a bit of blood, "They did this."

"What did they look like, kid?" Gin questioned, Hanataro thought back to the experience. He'd been skulking around a small pawn shop with the intention of robbing it. That was his thing, Hanataro was just a petty thief, he'd never committed any _serious_ crimes. The two guys appeared out of nowhere, one had black hair and the other had funny-looking orange hair. They kind of looked alike, but Hanataro remembered that the black-haired one was significantly older. They beat him like a fucking piñata, one with a goddamned baseball bat and the other with his bare hands. They threatened to kill him if Hanataro didn't tell them where Gin was…which he didn't know to begin with. After a brief scuffle, the younger boy managed to break away and find fellow crew members, Uliqourra and Grimmjow. Uliqourra was o the one responsible for bringing Hanataro to the hospital while Grimmjow searched the streets for the two men who had attacked him.

Hanataro explained everything to Gin.

The silver-haired gangster listened to the boy's story getting more and more enthralled. This was so exhilarating! He knew for a fact it had been Kaien and Ichigo who had attacked the poor kid! Those two were giving Gin a fucking reason start a war! This was great! Every day it was something new! The twists and turns of it all! Gin was praying from some excitement in his life and now, he had it! The silver-haired gangster carefully hid his toxic joy from young Hanataro.

"Don't worry kid," Gin purred, "You're part of my crew. The guys who did this won't be around for very long…"

Hanataro didn't whether to smile or frown. However, he didn't say a word; if his boss wanted to take care of this, he wouldn't get involved.

Once he got all the information he needed, Gin left Hanataro's room. As he walked throughout the quiet hallways of the hospital, he took his cigarettes out of his pocket, put one to his lips, and lit it. By sheer chance Gin passed by Hichigo's room, he smirked when he saw the white-haired pain in his ass laying in a hospital bed…defenseless…and all alone…

Gin just _couldn't_ resist.

He crept into the room like the fox-faced boogeyman and leered over the white-skinned teen. Hichigo's yellow eyes glazed over when he saw Gin peering down at him, cigarette burning, and smirking like a man about to commit the perfect murder. All the drugs in his system had left Hichigo immobile, now he was completely at Gin's mercy.

"Hello Hichigo…" The silver-haired gangster purred taking a long drag on his smoke, "We've gotta stop meeting like this..."

Hichigo made mewling sounds in the back of his throat, he was trying to cry out for Ichigo to come and save him! He was crying for _anyone_ to save him! But sadly, the only noise that came out were gurgling noises. Gin took his smoke from his mouth and dangled it over Hichigo's forehead. The fox-faced man then shoved the burning tobacco into his forehead making the white-haired teen wither and scream out weakly as the hot ashes scolded his skin. Gin chuckled wickedly. Suddenly he snatched Hichigo's IV bag and squeezed it making the tormented teen lurch on the bed. All the fluids keeping him alive were cruelly cut off by Gin's hand grasping the bag with all his might. The fox-faced gangster let go momentarily only to squeeze it again without a sliver of mercy sending Hichigo into a spasming fit.

"I know that you're deaf, but _read my fucking lips_, little boy," Gin growled cruelly, "Tell your brother and Kaien that I'm coming for their asses. Understand?"

Hichigo seemed to nod and Gin released the IV sending fluids rushing back into Hichigo's battered body. Gin sighed and ran a relaxed hand through his hair, now with that taken care of, maybe now he could go home and fuck Rukia within an inch of her life. All this action made him hard.

* * *

><p>Now Gin was riding in the back of his limo on his way home, literally laughing out loud. Izuru let the privacy window down so he could find out what the hell was so funny.<p>

"Er…Boss? Are you ok back there?" He asked carefully, the blonde heard Gin crack up.

"I'm downright giddy!" Gin exclaimed,

"Boss, Kaien and some kid are trying to start a war with us," Izuru explained, trying to make Gin see reason, "Don't you think we should take care of them."

"Now why would we do a thing like that?" Gin hummed, "Without them around this would be no fun…"

"But then Rukia would safe, boss." The blonde said glancing up into the rearview mirror, Gin shrugged uncaringly.

"That's not the point Izuru," He purred, "I need to keep Rukia in as much danger as possible…"

"Why?"

"Because while she's in danger, our deal is still in effect." Gin explained licking his lips, "I plan to keep her around for a long, long time Izuru. Then, once I get bored with her, Kaien, and Ichigo, I'll kill off both of those bastards."

Izuru then asked, "What about Rukia?"

"I'll leave her alive because she needs to do something for me…" Gin purred, Izuru smirked.

"Hopefully she's doing something other than massaging your dick, boss."

Gin chuckled, "She's Rukia Kuchiki. You hear that Izuru, she's a _Kuchiki_. Meaning that she has political connections."

Gin continued, "If she's on our side, we'll have City Hall, the police, and everybody in this fucking city in our back pocket. It'll be just like the good old days when Byakuya was alive. Do you understand Izuru? With that girl in power, she'll owe us for saving her ass. Then this city will be ours for the taking…"

Izuru listened to his superior's words, his eyes glittering. He shook his head and sighed, the blonde should have know Gin was planning something even more devious in his head besides fucking that girl.

"You see Izuru, the more trouble I can stir up, the more likely Rukia will run into my arms for safety…" Gin purred, he began chuckling manically again. If he didn't get a drink in him soon Gin would die from laughter.

Plotting. Everyone was fucking plotting! Gin figured, why couldn't he do a bit of plotting of his own?

The fox-faced man managed to control himself just long enough to reach into his pocket and take out his cellphone. He dialed one number. The phone rang twice before a girly, hi-pitched voice answered .

"Ah Sonique…" Gin purred, "I need a favor…"

To be Continued…

* * *

><p><strong>Lemony: <strong>Woot! Is it me or are these chapters getting longer and longer? That's right readers! Sonique is being thrown into the fray! I figured this story is kinda dark, so I'm going to give you lemons and comedy to brighten things up! And Sonique is the perfect person in mind for comedy! Thank you Thinkin' Mat!

**Wicked: ***slaps hand on forehead* Oh God not him again! Sonique is just plan…he's…he's just…ugh, there's not even a word!

**Awesome: ***rotflmfao* OMG! Sonique is coming bitches! HAHAHAHA!

**Lemony: **Alright, for you readers that are unfamiliar with my OMC, Sonique, please look back at my past stories titled Texas Hold Em and Tropic Thunder, that's it for now my lil reader people, hope you all enjoyed!…REVIEW!


	22. Chapter 22

**Lemony:** Hola readers, I have an update for you *lecherous grin*

**Wicked:** Why do you have that look on your face? Oh no, you're planning something...I'm sure of it O.o

**Awesome:** I agree, Lemony what's with the sneakiness? And why the hell are you wearing your Dr. Evil face?

**Lemony:** Read and find out! *eyes shift mischievously* *rubs palms together* Heheheh...Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Enough was enough.<p>

Gin Ichimaru was going to fuck Rukia Kuchiki tonight. He was tired of the games and he was tired of the interruptions. It was time for the serpent to strike. He'd been coiled up, tight as a spring, and waiting for the perfect moment to capture his little rabbit in his clutches.

Now was that time.

While Gin enjoyed a slow ride back to his penthouse he sipped Courvoisier cognac. Once again, he'd turn to liquor to calm himself down from his maniacal laughter. However, for some odd reason, cognac had the effect of a lust potion on him; he'd stay hard for hours after drinking it. That golden-brown liquid went straight to his cock and it stayed there.

In his hazy mind, Gin's thoughts drifted back to Rukia. The fox-faced gangster wondered what she was doing right now...

* * *

><p>"Oooohh..." Rukia moaned aloud as her hips raised off the lush bed. Her nightie was hiked up around her waist and her hand had found its way to her soaking core.<p>

The vodka she drank was having a terrible effect on her. It had lowered her inhibitions and now the sexual animal inside her was clawing its way to the surface. This wild, untamed beast was thumping within her and its hunger was begging to be fulfilled.

"Oh Gin...Oh Gin..." Rukia's voice was harsh and raspy, she was ready to scream to the heavens in pleasure from the thrill of her exploring fingers.

"Touch me there..." She moaned, her feminine digits jerking back and forth within her heat, "And there...and there.."

With her free hand, Rukia cupped her small breast and sigh at the feeling of her own hands. While her fingers worked wildly at her core, the temperature of the room spiked. The scent of her musky arousal was heavy in the humid air and her panting only added to the sweltering, sticky heat. Rukia's eyes were closed and her head was thrown back on the pillow. She was enjoying herself with gusto before a sly chuckle echoed across the room.

While lost in her fervor, Rukia hadn't realized that Gin was standing in the doorway, leaning on the wall, with his hands deep in his pants pockets. His serpentine slits were now wide open, revealing a set of intense, blazing vermilion eyes. Those ignited orbs were drifting over Rukia's luscious body. Gin knew for a fact that Rukia's body had to be craved by angels. She was perfect. Small...feminine...

The gangster was drinking in every delicious piece of flesh...she was a feast before him and Gin was trying to decide which part of her he would devour first. Her panting lips...her curvy, creamy breasts...each one of her dripping fingers that were coated in juices, or maybe even that delectable little pussy itself.

Oh Gin just couldn't decide!

"My, my, what do we have here?" He purred huskily, "Did you miss me, little rabbit?"

Rukia gasped and lurched upwards. Her once sloed eyes went impossibly wide when saw Gin standing in the doorway. Her flushed cheeks got even redder when he chuckled at her.

"Don't let me stand in your way..." Gin purred, licking his lips, "Go ahead and finish."

Rukia almost had a stroke. He wanted to watch her? She could tell by the size of his smirk, he did. Blinded by her arousal, Rukia lie back down but kept still.

"Well, little rabbit, I think you were just at the part where you were saying my name..."

"Gin..." Rukia breathed becoming more aroused. How hot was this? The silver-haired gangster's member throbbed when he heard his name on those beautiful lips. His stiff cock was pleading with him to take her...to fuck her hard.

"That's it my little rabbit..." Gin said, his voice raw, "I want to see you finish..."

Rukia gulped and shut her eyes, she stayed deathly still momentarily until her hands drifted up her thighs and came to rest on her sweetness.

"What are you imagining, Rukia?" The fox-faced man said, his voice raspy, "Tell me..."

"Y-you..."

"And what am I doing?"

"Touching me..." Rukia gasped, Gin bit his lower lip.

"Where...? Tell me, Rukia..."

"Here..."

Unconsciously, Rukia's spread her legs wide, giving Gin a full view of her glistening pussy. Gin's teeth sank into his bottom lip once he saw her beautifully trimmed little heat. Gin's dark eyes took in the sight of her delicious sweetness, he even cocked his head when he saw the cute, wispy black curls adorning her sex.

"Do you want me to touch you there?" By now, Gin had taken his hands out of his pockets and began to massage the growing bulge in the front of his slacks. Rukia moaned in response.

"Answer me..." Gin demanded lowly while he began unbuttoning his shirt.

"Yes Gin..." Rukia moaned breathlessly, "Touch me here...everywhere..."

"Is that what you want?" At this point, Gin had shrugged off his dress shirt. Rukia craned her neck to see him. She hissed as she looked at Gin's body. He was slim yet muscular, every sinewy inch of him was rock-hard. Rukia licked her lips, it was like Gin's body had been cut by diamonds. His slenderness added to the snake-like allusion. It was as if he had the words "fuck me" spelled out across him.

"Yes..." Panted Rukia, she was quickly reaching her peak, but she didn't want to cum...not yet...

Gin chuckled and in four long strides he crossed the room and climbed into bed along side Rukia. He perched up on his elbow and smiled lustfully at the wanton girl. Gently, he cupped her chin,

"Was this part of your fantasy, my little rabbit?"

Rukia shook her head no, Gin chuckled in his throat at her response.

"Well..." He purred caressing her face, "Its part of mine."

Gin continued to gently rub her cheek, "You've detached yourself, Rukia. You've given yourself to little boys just to fulfill your carnal needs. You won't be that way with me, you'll be here, under my control, and I can assure you; I am not one of those little boys you fuck with...You're a girl now, but after I'm finished with you, you'll be all woman..."

Rukia almost creamed herself.

Now the barriers between them had been broken completely. Gin tilted her head back and claimed her mouth hungrily. Rukia became intoxicated by the heated kiss and started swirling her tongue within Gin's mouth. He sucked the supple muscle as if he was starving, he could still taste faint hints of the vodka. Rukia whimpered in the back of her throat as hot wetness rolled from within her. Every waking minute that Gin wasn't inside her, Rukia was suffocating from sheer arousal. They deepened the kiss, and their hands began to explore each other...

Finally, Gin broke the kiss and they gasped for air. The room was now on fire from the pure heat of their lust. Gin looped his fingers around the hem of her nightie and discarded the silk garment. He didn't want anything in his way when he finally took her. Now naked, Rukia squirmed beneath him and wrapped her legs around his waist. She trailed her fingernails down his spine and Gin hissed in response.

The fox-faced gangster began to kiss his way down her body. He sucked her right nipple and palmed the left while running his thumb across it. He rolled the rosy peaks with his tongue and fingers causing Rukia to tremble and moan anew.

Rukia began to grind her hips into Gin, his cock was trying to rip its way through his pants. She could tell it was massive and ready to do some damage...

Gin continued to bathe Rukia with his tongue, all the while groaning as he went down further. He playfully dipped his tongue into Rukia's naval causing her to squeal aloud. She knew exactly where he was headed. Gin slid of the bed and planted his knees on the floor, he dragged Rukia by her waist until she was hanging off the foot of the bed. He spread her legs wide.

Gin growled when sugary droplets of her juices spilled off her hard, pink clit. She had to have the sweetest, juiciest pussy he'd ever seen. Teasingly, Gin ran on his long fingers down her wet slit, Rukia arched off the bed with a gasp. Gin chuckled and continued smear her wetness, successfully covering every inch of her quivering pink flesh.

"Gin..." Rukia moaned helplessly, Gin's smirk practically touched his ears when he heard that delightful sound. Gin pushed Rukia's legs open as far as they would go and placed them on his shoulders. He used his thumbs to open her hot pussy lips. He dived in with no hesitation. Gin was giving Rukia the tongue-lashing of her life. She'd had oral sex before but nothing like this; Gin was licking, sucking, and biting into everything he could reach. His thick tongue was wriggling around her pink clit, Gin was making Rukia keen with his talented mouth. He lapped at her core, forcing shining juices to come spilling from within her and into his mouth. Wanting more, she pushed her hips into his face, held onto the back of his head, and put more of her sweetness into his warm mouth. She arched up and all Rukia could see was the top of his molten silver hair and his head moving sensually between her legs.

"Mmmm..." Gin groaned loving the taste of her sugariness, Rukia screamed and arched when Gin slipped two of his long, bony fingers into her wet sleeve. He marveled at how tight she was around him. He began jerking them in and out and pumping out cum as if Rukia was a well. By now Rukia's heat was shuddering in satisfaction as she climaxed for the umpteenth time. Gush after sweet gush of cum came flowing from Rukia's delicious core, splashing sounds escaped her pussy as Gin slurped up every last drop of nectar.

Rukia's chest heaved as she sucked in precious oxygen. She'd never had oral sex that good in her life!

"Oh my God...Oh my God..." Rukia breathed once she came down from her orgasmic high. Gin finally came up for air and kissed Rukia once more. The raven-haired girl licked the honey from his lips and enjoyed tasting her own sweetness. Her desire grew as her tiny hands drifted down his chest and stopped at his belt buckle.

Gin grasped her small hands and helped her loosen his pants. The sound of the silver buckle unlatching sent a throb between Rukia's legs.

_CLICK. CLICK._

Rukia bravely reached inside his slacks and tugged out Gin's beautiful cock. The younger Kuchiki bit her lip as she stared at the massive organ. Its bulbous, mushrooming head lead down to a thick shaft that was corded with tight veins and came to rest in a bush of silver pubic hair. Murky pre-cum collected at the tip and dripped from its slit. Gin noted the hungry look Rukia was giving him...

"Want to taste?" He purred,

Rukia didn't answer, instead she grabbed Gin's shoulders and pushed him onto the bed. The fox-faced gangster chuckled at her aggressiveness. Apparently his little rabbit liked to take instead of just being taken. Rukia kissed and licked her way down to Gin's cock while letting out sexy little moans. Then, she curled her dainty fingers around his enormous shaft and began to pump her fist slowly. Gin growled at the warmth of her hand while she jacked him.

Rukia was absolutely delighted with Gin's member. It felt like a hot pole sheathed in velvety pale skin. Gin's eyes got hotter as he watched her play with his manhood. Rukia increased the crescendo of her hand and heard Gin hiss through his teeth. Rukia smirked once Gin started bucking his hips and grinding his cock into the palm of her hand. His eyes rolled into the back of his head when Rukia ran her tongue over the head of his cock. She took some of the murky pre-cum into her mouth.

"Mmmm..." She purred popping her lips, "Yummy."

Gin's hands instinctively found her head and he fisted a handful of shiny black hair. Rukia bobbed her up and down, swallowing inch after hard inch, and was steadily taking him deeper. She wanted more and swallowed all of Gin's cock. The raven-haired girl contracted her cheek muscles as she blew him. Rukia was determined to milk out every trickling drop of pre-cum onto her taste buds.

Gin was in heaven. Never once did he think Byakuya Kuchiki's innocent baby sister could blow him off so fucking good; it was like she was born suck his cock. He was staring down at her, enjoying the view of his cock disappear down Rukia's throat. His pleasure grew as he began pumping his hips and feeding her his dick. It was like Gin said during their online conversations: he was enjoying fucking her hot, little mouth.

Rukia moaned sexily while Gin slipped more and more of cock in and out. Saliva mixed with sticky cum started to drip out the sides of her mouth. Rukia hummed and sent delicious vibrations rocketing down his length.

"Oh shit!" Gin swore, throwing his head back.

Rukia gave him one good, hard suck before gliding his dick out of her mouth. She wasn't finished with him yet...

Rukia still wanted to taste him, so she licked him down; swirling her tongue in long, circular strokes around his shaft.

"Just like that..." Gin groaned, "Get it nice and wet..."

Without the slightest inkling of hesitation, Rukia flicked her tongue on his balls. Gin swore loudly. She sucked the delicate orbs into her mouth and bounced them around on her tongue. It was like she was eating a piece of hard candy. Gin finally lost it and came, his white, creamy release shot from his tip and rained down his shaft. Rukia happily lapped up the salty stickiness.

If this got anymore heated, Rukia and Gin would burst into flames.

"Gin..." Rukia panted, "Fuck me..."

"Oh don't worry," Gin replied taking Rukia by her shoulders and guiding her into the bed, "I've got something nice and hard for you..."

Gin rolled over so that he was situated on top of her. Roughly, he gabbed both of her wrists and pinned them above her head. Rukia's eyes glazed over when the fox-faced gangster manhandled her. It was provocative. Gin grasped his cock and pulled back the foreskin to reveal the sensitive head of his length. Without warning he tapped his maleness against the younger girl's clit. Rukia gasped and her eyes rolled into the back of her head when lightening strikes shot through her tingling nub.

"What the...what the...aahhh!" Rukia gasped as he struck her several more times, Gin grimaced while he kept tapping her clit with the head of his cock. Oh God this was kinky.

"Oh God..." Rukia panted while she arched underneath Gin, he was looking down at her heat. Gin was so tempted to cum, just watching himself tapping Rukia so intimately.

"Ah! Stop teasing me, Gin!" Rukia cried, Gin just smirked.

Gin ignored her, his eyes remained hungry as he struck again and again.

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

"Gin..." Rukia was desperate now, if he didn't fuck her soon she was going to lose it. She struggled uselessly to free her hands from Gin's grasp, it was no use he had her wrists in a vice-grip. Gin lifted his hips high and then rammed into her, Rukia went boneless beneath him. Her sweet walls stretched deliciously to accommodate his huge size, the smooth, veiny shaft rubbed each delicate muscle within her, and the bulbous head tapped against the bottom of her stomach. She'd never been so full before.

Loud cries echoed from the bedroom as Gin continued jerking himself in and out of her. She was so tight and lusciously wet. Rukia's snug sleeve engulfed all of Gin's length and he was steadily thrusting deeper and deeper. He began twisting his pelvis in wide circles, entering her at different angles, thrusting, and then twisting again.

"Oh fuck..." Ruka breathed, she was completely pinned beneath him and all she could do was lose herself to her bodies natural rhythm. She started rolling her hips against him and more of his massive tool sank into her pussy. His cock reamed into Rukia's sweetness, pumping out every drop of cum she could muster.

Lost to the feeling of slipping into her soft, tight walls, Gin hammered into the younger Kuchiki, increasing his speed, his strength, going faster and harder than ever before. His lower back began to burn, but it didn't matter, Rukia's heat had washed over him completely.

So many sounds escaped the room; Rukia's loud, sensual cries, Gin masculine groans, the splattering noises from their combined wetness, and the headboard banging against the wall.

Gin alternated between deep, long strokes and rapid-fire thrusts; his eyes jumped from her glistening heat, to her bouncing breasts, and pleasure-filled face. This was certainly worth waiting for. Fuck, Rukia was damn gorgeous His mouth fell open once his balls tightened.

Unable to hold onto anything, pure pleasure spasmed through Rukia's body. Gin was pounding, slamming, and thrusting into her for all he was worth. Never once had she been fucked this thoroughly. She was looking up at him, panting and wanted to be possessed even more. Gin was right. He certainly was not one of the little boys Rukia was used to; he was focused and strong. A thin sheen of sweat covered his skin and his mercury bangs fell forward while he fucked her, and those eyes...his eyes were glowing like two torchlights.

"Yes! Gin, yes!" Rukia moaned, she was quickly reaching her peak. Suddenly she stiffened, shuddered, then molten juices came spilling from her like liquid-hot magma; her pussy clenched around Gin with powerful pressure, and her inner walls squeezed and pulsated as her sweet release flowed over his cock.

"That's it, Rukia..." Gin groaned, gritting his teeth, "Cum for me...cum hard..."

Rukia's neck stretched out as she threw her head back into the pillows and sheer fucking bliss crashed down on her. Her lips parted, her midnight eyes flickered wildly, and her body arched wonderfully. Gin had to fight to keep her hands over her head.

Gin couldn't stop now if he wanted to. His body went into auto-pilot and he fucked her like a man possessed. The fox-faced gangster rode Rukia through her orgasm, he wouldn't stop, or even slow down. The tightness of her sleeve was gripping him too deliciously for him to stop now. The loud thudding of the headboard grew faster as Gin jerked his hips. Gin climbed his peak and then catapulted over it. He swore and flooded her shuddering body with his release, shooting blast after blast of hot, white cum until every drop was spent.

Gin gave a few more half-hearted thrusts to be sure that he had nothing left in him. Rukia felt his cock soften inside her as he pulled out and rolled over onto his side. Her arms were numb and flimsy as blood began circulating properly in them. Gin curled behind her and wrapped her up in his embrace. After that bout of sex, neither one of them said a word. Everything else faded into the background as they both fell asleep. Tomorrow would be a new day...

To Be Continued...

* * *

><p><strong>Wicked&amp;Awesome:<strong> *passes out due to massive nosebleeds*

**Lemony:** *Dr. Evil face*...REVIEW!


	23. Chapter 23

**Lemony: **I'm sleepy…and cold, its been snowing a lot were we live lately. Oh yeah, and about that last chappy readers I'll let ya' in on a lil secret: I act just like Rukia when I drink vodka *waggles eyebrows* For some reason, it makes me EXTREMELY horny…

**Nin-Ni Chan: **Lemony, you're my best friend, so don't take this the wrong way when I say: YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO DRINK VODKA! EVER!

**Lemony: **What? I know how vodka effects me, that's why I don't drink it…heehehehe, unless I want too.

**Nin-Ni Chan**: *turns to readers* Lemony is NOT allowed to have vodka!

**Lemony: **Hey Nin-Ni Chan, I like my vodka shaken not stirred *makes naughty gesture*

**Nin-Ni Chan: **AH! *covers eyes* *blushes furiously* LEMONY YOU PERVERT! XDDD

* * *

><p>"So who is this guy again?" Rukia asked turning to Gin. Currently, they were riding in his limo and were already halfway across town. Gin had told Rukia that he was going to introduce her to a friend of his, someone who could teacher her self-defense. The fox-faced gangster explained to the girl that, like her brother, he couldn't be around every minute of every day trying to look out for her. It would be better for Rukia to learn how to defend herself…just in case.<p>

"His name is Sonique." Gin told her taking a puff on his cigarette, "He's a martial arts expert, I called to see if he could teach you a few moves."

"Oh…" Rukia replied, "So is this gonna be an 'every day' thing?"

Gin chuckled and took another drag on his smoke, "Actually, you'll be staying with him until your training is over."

Rukia listened and gulped, so that's why Gin asked her to pack up some of her things for a while. When it came down to fighting she was only good when she was enraged, any other time the younger Kuchiki wouldn't even consider throwing a punch. Come to think of it, whenever she got into a psychical altercation with anyone, Rukia was usually the attacker.

"Do I have to bring up Kaien?" Gin purred, a lump formed in Rukia's throat at that name. She remembered when they were in the factory and Kaien beat the stuffing out of her…and then tried to _rape_ her. Honestly, Rukia got lucky back there. She was terrified and fighting blind, Kaien could have killed her…

Now that the crazed teacher was still lurking around, he could try to kidnap Rukia _again_. If she didn't know how to defend herself he could succeed in his twisted plans.

"Now do you understand why I want you to see Sonique?" Gin purred blowing smoke between his slender lips, "You never can be too safe, my little rabbit."

"I guess…" Rukia muttered, she wondered just who in the hell Gin was sending her too. Would it be safe? What if Kaien was _watching_ them? _Following_ them? Oh Gin was right, she needed this training, maybe then she'd be a little less paranoid.

After twenty more minutes, the limo came to a stop outside a medium sized, all brick building. From what Rukia could see, the place had two floors. The first floor didn't have any windows, but the second floor had black-trimmed windows scattered everywhere.

"We're here, boss." Izuru said from the front seat, Gin sighed, unlatched his seatbelt, and stepped out. Rukia hesitated at first but grabbed her bag followed his lead.

The fox-faced gangster calmly walked around the building into an alleyway, and Rukia followed closely; absolutely terrified. Recently, alley's and enclosed spaces scared the hell out of her, after all, this would be the perfect placed for Kaien to snatch her away. Gin stood in front of two grey metal, industrial doors. He knocked making a thud echo through the alley.

Suddenly the door swung open to reveal a ginger-haired man with striking grey eyes that saw right through you. They were slate-grey and cold…it reminded Rukia of her Nii-sama's eyes. He stood about six feet, slightly shorter than Gin, but much taller than Rukia. He had a narrow face and high cheek bones, it made him look slightly evil. His tight scowl didn't help his wicked appearance, he looked to be in his late twenties. He went by the name Joss Wildner.

"Ah, Joss, good to see you." Gin said to the scowling man, "Is your lover around?"

"H-h-h-he's inside," Joss stammered, that was another thing about this man. He had a nervous stutter that only really manifested itself when he was pissed. "Is this the girl?"

"Yes," Gin purred turning around, Rukia was hiding behind him like a scared child. Gin gently nudged her in front of him, "Say hello to Rukia."

"Hey, how ya' doin? Here, gimme your bag." Joss said shortly turning around and walking back inside and taking the small bag from the girl, Gin motioned for Rukia to follow.

Cautiously, Rukia stepped inside and was immediately engulfed in darkness. Joss had shut the door behind them and blanketed the hallway in darkness. Instinctively, Rukia grabbed onto Gin's arm and held on for dear life. The silver-haired man simply chuckled. The group walked for a moment before Rukia could see a light at the end of the hall. The room beyond it was a massive indoor dojo.

"DO DA STANKY LEG!" Rukia heard someone sing, it sounded a lot like a girl…she got the shock of her life when she entered the large room and saw a man dancing around on a blue exercise mat. Once again, the man was taller than Rukia but shorter than Joss and Gin. He had hair that was so blonde calling it bleached would be an understatement, it was wavy and falling forward in a pretty-boy fashion, he must've been in his mid-twenties. From what Rukia could see he had a stunning pair of blue eyes that looked like sapphires. Also, he had a pencil thin mustache adoring his upper lip. That handsome man was Dominique Sonique, one of the worlds greatest martial artists…not to mention he was too gay to function.

"Sonique," Joss said trying to get his lover's attention,

"HIT MY CAT DADDY!" Sonique sang, he was totally oblivious to anyone else in the dojo. He was happily rolling his ass and pumping his arms to the music.

"Sonique…" Joss said again, this time through gritted teeth, Rukia and Gin could see a vein poking out of his forehead.

"DON'T STOP TIL YOU GET ENOUGH! HE-HE!"

"S-S-SONIQUE!" Joss finally yelled, Sonique stopped dancing and tore his earbuds out of his ears. He scowled at Joss but then cracked his world-famous, million dollar smile at Gin and Rukia. Rukia looked Sonique up and down. Why in the hell was he dressed in a zebra-print karate uniform with a pink, bedazzled belt? Rukia then looked at Joss who dressed normally in a pair of cargo shorts and a plain t-shirt.

"Hi-hi!" Sonique chirped as he approached the group, "Oh you must be Rukia!"

"Uh…yeah…" Rukia said holding out her hand to shake, "You must be Sonqiue."

The blonde playfully smacked her hand away and embraced the younger Kuchiki in a tight hug, "I don't shake people's hands, honey! I prefer to hug!"

Rukia actually found herself smiling…and wanting to laugh at this crazy man!

"Sonique," Gin said, "Do you remember why we're here?"

"Wait!" Sonique said, "Don't tell me! I'll remember this…you called me to train your lady friend here!"

Gin looked relieved, for a second there he thought Sonique had forgotten. The blonde then turned to Rukia and smiled nicely at her,

"Awww…" He chirped in that girly voice of his, "She's so small and cute!"

Rukia just stared at him, was this man insane? Yes. In his own way, Sonqiue was a bit crazy…

"Anywho peoples," Sonique said, "Lets get this all cleared up now. Gin, you want to keep Rukia until I think she's ready to handle herself right?"

"That's the plan," Gin replied,

"Mkay…Rukia do you mind staying with me and Joss?" Sonique then asked turning to the raven-haired girl,

"Um…that's only if its ok with you, sir…" Rukia replied sheepishly, Sonqiue smirked.

"Sweetheart, call me Sonique…I don't like sound of 'sir' very much." The blonde chirped, he then turned back to Gin.

"And how much were you planning on paying me?" Sonqiue purred, Gin shrugged.

"How much do you want?"

Sonique grinned, "Oh I don't want your money, hun…"

Both Gin and Joss recognized that grin, it was a smile Sonique only wore when he was up to no good…

"Then what do you want?" Gin said cocking an eyebrow, Sonqiue smile grew so big everyone thought it was going to jump off his handsome face.

"I wanna see your cock." Sonique said simply, he said it so calmly it was like he was asking for a fucking dollar!

Gin, Joss, and Rukia choked on air for a second. Rukia stared at the smiling blonde, yup this man was definitely crazy. Joss' eye began to twitch involuntarily and Gin stood froze like a statue.

"Why on God's green earth…!" Joss began feeling a stammering fit coming on, Sonique shushed him.

"Listen," Sonique purred mischievously, "I've heard a lot of interesting things about you Gin Ichimaru. Most women say you have a one-eyed monster lurking in your pants. Being the sexy busy-body I am, I wanted to see if the rumors were true…As the old saying goes: Get it straight from the horse's mouth…or in this case, boxers."

"Sonique…" Gin growled,

"No cocky, no trainy." The blonde giggled playfully waggling his finger,

"Fine…since this isn't going to cost me any money." The fox-faced gangster hummed, "But only once."

"YAY!" Sonique cheered while clapping his hands happily, "Joss, Rukia, you two turn around. I want this moment to be between me and Gin…"

Without a word Joss and Rukia turned their backs on the two men and waited. Joss was rolling his eyes and Rukia was trying not to fall out laughing. They could hear Gin unlatching his pants…

Three…two…one…

"OH MY SWEET GHERKINS!" Along with a girly scream is what rang out from behind Rukia and Joss. Suddenly there was a loud _thud_.

When they both turned around Gin was redoing his pants and Sonqiue was sprawled out on the exercise mat with a big, stupid, kangaroo-smile on his face. Unfortunately the blonde was also knocked the fuck out. He'd fainted from seeing Gin letting it all hang out…but he was muttering something:

"Your cock is beautiful…" Sonique murmured, "It should have a velvet rope and a curtain…"

* * *

><p>~Later That Night~<p>

"Here's the guest room," Joss told Rukia as he showed her around upstairs, what she found out was, this dojo's second floor was a loft-type home. Rukia concluded this was where Joss and Sonique actually lived. The guest room was mid-sized and modestly furnished as compared to the rest of the loft that had contemporary interior designs courtesy of Sonique. Rukia stood in the room and looked around, there was a decent size bed, a desk with a chair, a lamp, an armchair, and a wardrobe and some kind of abstract painting hanging on the wall. She placed her bag on the floor and sat down on the foot of the bed. Just then there was a knock at the door,

"Um…come in," Rukia called, who should swagger in but Sonique…dressed in a bright yellow plush robe and silk cheetah-spotted pajamas.

"Hello darling," He said holding up an armful of towels, "I brought these for your bathroom."

Sonique crossed the room and placed the towels on the bed, Rukia thanked him and smiled.

"Actually I lied," Sonique admitted sitting next to her, "I came in here to ask you about Gin. So what's the story with you two? Give me all of the dirty details!"

Sonique was such a guiltless gossiper.

Rukia sighed and began to tell Sonique about everything that happened, starting with the her Nii-sama's murder, Kaien trying to kill her, and then concluding with how she ended here. The blonde listened with tears in his pretty eyes,

"You poor thing!" He gushed, "That's so terrible! OMG! I would have killed myself if that were me!"

Rukia took a deep breath and exhaled, she realized that talking to Sonique had actually helped her a bit. She'd kept everything so bottled up, and once she let it all out, she just felt…_better_, relieved, calm…

"No wonder Gin wants me to train you…wait a hot second!" Sonique exclaimed, "Did you say the guy whose trying to kill you name is Kaien?"

"Yeah…"

"Kaine Shiba? History teacher? Black hair? Green eyes?" Sonique continued uregently, Rukia nodded with her eyebrows furrowed.

"Yeah, that's him." The younger girl told him, Sonique actually frowned.

"Oh! I thought I heard that name somewhere before!" He yelled, "I know him! I was in his history class at Saint Lemony's Academy! That bastard failed me freshman year! I almost didn't graduate! That's it! Rukia, I'm going teach you how to kick his narrow ass!"

Rukia giggled and thanked him, "Hey Sonique?"

"Yes?"

"So, I've told you my story, what's the story with you and Joss?"

A dreamy expression spread across Sonique's handsome face and he sighed.

"We're lovers darling," He told Rukia, "We met almost two years ago…"

Sonique continued, "Rukia, believe it or not, I used to be a stripper."

"A stripper!" Rukia laughed, Sonique nodded proudly.

"I was the best damn male stripper Karakura Town has ever seen," Sonique replied, "I practically _invented _male stripping, okay? I brought it to an art form, honey!"

Rukia was turning blue in the face from laughing at Sonqiue's crazy ass. She had to hear the rest of this story!

"Ok, what else?" Rukia laughed,

"Well, one night I was getting ready to perform when I looked out into the crowd and saw this delicious-looking red-head aka Joss!" Sonique sang jumping out and acting out his story, "Rukia, I was determined to make him notice me, so I wore my favorite hot pink thong and told the DJ to play The Thong Song by Sisqo."

Rukia fell out laughing! She could just image Sonique doing that!

The blonde chuckled, "I was determined to make that ginger-haired demi-God of Love notice me! So I put on my best show, sadly I ended up pulling my hamstring and hobbling off stage. I was so embarrassed! I couldn't drop it like its _hot_ no more, I had to let it down like it was _warm, _honey."

Rukia started choking from her laughter, dear God Sonique…there was something seriously wrong with him. Sonique ignored Rukia's cackling and continued,

"But what I didn't know was, Joss wasn't there to see a show. He was there to kill somebody!" Sonqiue exclaimed, "He was a hitman working for Gin at the time and he was looking for some guy who him money. The next thing I know, bullets are flying everywhere! One even shot me in my ankle and I wasn't even part of the fight!"

Sonique continued, "I was so scared, when I got shot I started hobbling around the club! I looked like a peg-legged pirate in a pink thong! Eventually I got out, but I ran into Joss and well…the rest is history!"

Rukia had tears flowing down her face from Sonique's story…somehow in the back of her mind she could imagine all that happening!

"Well darling, its up to me to teach ya' how to fight!" Sonique then said, "Being an ex-stripper, I know how dangerous horny men can be!"

"Thanks Sonique," Rukia said sincerely, "I think I'll like training with you."

"Gin told Joss he'll be back in a few days to check on your progress, so rest up, cause tomorrow we'll start!" Sonique said, Rukia nodded in agreement.

"Nighty-night, Rukia!"

"Goodnight, Sonique…"

* * *

><p>~Meanwhile~<p>

"What the fuck is going on?" Ichigo asked Kaien,

Currently, the two of them were waiting outside Sonique's dojo in Kaien's car. The two of them had followed Gin's limo here and watched as the raven-haired trophy had left. They were waiting for her to come out so then they could take her. However, Rukia had yet to leave the building.

"I don't know…" Kaien replied dryly as he scanned the outside, "She should come out sooner or later,"

"We can't just sit here and wait!" Ichigo snapped impatiently, "Lets go in there and get her! That fox-faced bastard is bound to come looking for her! We can get him too!"

"We don't know who's in there," Kaien seethed angrily at the teen, "It could be a trap."

Truthfully the raven-haired teacher was wondering what the hell was going on inside that building…they'd been waiting all day for Rukia to come out, but she never did. Gin came out eventually but left alone, Kaien pondered was this some sort of trick to coax him out of hiding?

It was.

Gin had informed Sonique and Joss all about Kaien and Ichigo. He let them know that if they saw either one of them to shoot first and ask questions later…or never, whichever one worked for them. Sonique wasn't big on guns, but Joss _was_…and the ginger-haired man was just itching to shoot something!

Kaien took a deep breath, he'd get to Ruka. This wasn't over…

Not by a fucking long-shot…

To Be Continued…

* * *

><p><strong>Lemony: <strong>SHAKEN NOT STIRRED! SHAKEN NOT STIRRED! *keeps making naughty gesture*

**Nin-Ni Chan: ***rotflmfao* LEMONY! THAT IS SO GROSS! HAHAHAHAH!

**Lemony: **Hey readers, how do you take your vodka? *waggles eyebrows*

**Nin-Ni Chan: **WHATEVER YOU DO, DON'T ANSWER THAT! HAHAHAHAA!

**Lemony: **You know you wanna tell me, anyways, yay Sonique is here! And so is Kaien!…REVIEW!


	24. Chapter 24

**Lemony: **Hello, hello my dearest reader people! Sorry about the long wait, but life got hectic again! Although I finally found a minute to update. And now without further ado, I'm going to take a well-deserved nap!…ZZZzZzZZzZzZzZ…

**Wicked: **Life was indeed hectic and we've been a bit restless. And now, I'm free to pursue my own endeavors. Now if you'll excuse me, I have certain sketch book that I've been neglecting.

**Awesome: ***kisses XBOX* Did you miss me? Because I missed you! *plugs in XBOX* COME TO MOMMY BABY! *plays XBOX*

* * *

><p>The following morning, Rukia awoke bright and early, dressed in a pair of nothing-special sweats and a tank top, and went downstairs into the dojo and waited for Sonique.<p>

The younger Kuchiki had been waiting for almost twenty minutes before Joss trudged down the stairs into the studio. He was yawning and dressed in a plain T-shirt and baggy basketball shorts.

"You're up early," He yawned, "What are you doing down here?"

"Waiting for Sonique," Rukia replied, Joss rolled his eyes.

"Ol' Sleeping Beauty doesn't wake up until twelve. He claims getting up before eight causes wrinkles." Joss said with a hint of disgust in his voice. Rukia just giggled.

"For your information," A girly voice suddenly squeaked, "Getting up before eight causes bags not wrinkles." Who should be swaggering his way down stairs but Sonique...dressed in a highlighter-green karate uniform with a sparkling pink belt. Sonique looked like a damn blonde watermelon!

"Anywho, I woke up early this morning so that I start training Rukia today," Sonique told Joss matter-of-factly, the redhead merely ignored him.

"If you need me, I'll be in the basement," Joss said flatly as he left the dojo.

"Bye honey-bunches!" Sonique chirped, Joss's quirked his lips but kept walking. Now it was time for Sonique to teach Rukia everything he knew.

"Alright, let's start with some stretches. We have to get nice and limber," The blonde told her. She immediately began stretching every muscle in her body. Sonique even helped, he'd push her tight muscles as far as they would go without snapping them. When Rukia let out mewls of pain Sonique told her to suck it up and take it. Once he'd bent and twisted her like a pretzel, Sonqiue demanded that she do some warm-ups.

What was Sonique's idea of warm-ups you ask?

Running around the dojo ten times at top speed, doing a hundred push-ups non-stop, a hundred sit-ups without rest and an untold number of leg-lifts.

"You gotta keep up Rukia," Sonique said as he surpassed her in the exercises, "What? Does LWA not have gym class?"

That wasn't the case. Rukia just never felt the need to work-out so much! Once warm-ups were done, the younger Kuchiki felt like falling over and going to sleep. Sonqiue stretched lavishly once more before motioning for Rukia to sit down on the mats. The raven-haired girl plopped down and crossed her legs Indian-style, the blonde sat across from her.

"Alright Rukia, before we can get started with any kind of fighting," Sonqiue began, "You have to know the body's weak points."

The blonde continued, "I'm not one of those people who will teach you how to fight clean. You're gonna fight dirtier than pigs in mud, honey. In a life or death scenario, being honorable should be the _last_ thing on your mind. You have to do _whatever means necessary_ to get out of a dangerous situation alive."

Rukia nodded in understanding.

Sonique began to tell her all about different methods of attack and defense. He told her that the best place to hit someone is in the eyes, nose, mouth, throat, stomach, or groin. The blonde informed her that her small size could either work with her or against her in a psychical altercation. Sonique explained to Rukia that staying calm and quick thinking are the key to surviving a fight.

Sonique showed Rukia a few moves. First he grabbed her from behind and caught the girl in a tight bear-hug. Rukia struggled until she tired herself out.

"Now that you're nice and relaxed," Sonique purred, "I can tell you what to do. Rukia, when someone grabs you from behind you have two choices. You can step forward and flip him off of you, or ream your head back and crack the bastard in the nose. You have to choose fast, though."

Rukia made a decision right then and there.

She smirked and whipped her head back hitting Sonique right in his nose. The blonde yelped and staggered back dropping Rukia from his embrace. The raven-haired girl turned around to see her teacher holding his nose and smiling at her.

"That. Was. Perfect!" He exclaimed through his fingers. In the back of his mind, Sonique knew Rukia had nothing to worry about. That girl was a born fighter!

Afterwards, Sonique showed Rukia a wall attack. He pressed the girl against the dojo wall and pretended to choke her.

"Ok Rukia," He said, "Remember to stay calm. If someone has you against the wall and is trying to choke you, bring your right arm down, use your left hand to grab their hands, and then elbow your attacker in the face."

Rukia nodded and practiced the move slowly at first to make sure she had the right form. Sonique coached her throughout the process making sure her elbow came up at the right moment and whatnot. Once he felt she'd gotten the move down, Sonique incorporated a fighting dummy for her to hit. The blonde may have been a Self-Defense master, but that didn't mean he wanted to get beaten like a drum by his student. Sonique held the dummy in place while Rukia delivered three quick blows to its face with her elbow.

_WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! _

"Good Rukia, remember some guys are tough and it'll take more than one shot to get them off of you." Sonique told her,

Next, Sonique instructed Rukia to stand at the far end of the dojo while he stood on the other side.

"Alright," The handsome man said, "Some attackers might try to charge at you. Rukia, your small, you can flip him backwards and then run away. The trick is to be faster than your enemy. You're gonna charge right at him!"

"What?" Rukia exclaimed, Sonique smirked.

"You heard me! Now get ready!"

Suddenly the blonde took off into a fast sprint and charged right at Rukia. The younger Kcuhiki panicked and froze!

_THWACK!_

About two seconds later, she found herself pinned under Sonique's weight. That cocky bastard was sitting on her chest! He sighed playfully and chuckle as Rukia's arms and legs flapped around uncontrollably while he crushed her mid-section.

"Don't worry Rukia," Sonqiue snickered, "We'll work on that."

* * *

><p>For the next week, Rukia and Sonique fought against each other. Although, the younger Kuchiki had yet to learn how to take down an opponent who was charging at her. Sonique showed her every defensive move he knew and nothing clicked! It was just something about seeing someone running at her that made her freeze up! Other than that, Rukia was natural born killer. She was aggressive, fearless, and brazen when it came to eluding her enemy. The girl showed no mercy and started wailing on Sonique the very moment she took him down. That was good, Sonqiue was very pleased with her cutthroat attitude. Most women feel bad about hurting someone, but not Rukia Kuchiki. She'd been knocked around enough, it was time for someone else to get their head bashed in.<p>

One day while practicing Rukia and Sonique carried on with normal conversation.

"So when did you really start practicing martial arts?" Rukia asked the blonde as she dodged his oncoming punch.

"About a week after I meet Joss, I realized its dangerous out here!" Sonique explained jumping up and trying to high kick Rukia. The girl blocked his shot and tried to jab him.

"Is that right?"

"Yup."

_POW! POW! POW! _

Time seemed to stop as Rukia let out a scream and bolted upstairs, she left Sonique standing in the dojo looking as if he'd seen a ghost. That loud noise…Rukia could recognize that sound anywhere…

It was gunshots.

Sonique sighed and walked calmly upstairs, he found Rukia hiding behind the coach and covering her head. Rukia resembled a little kid playing Hide and Seek! The blonde laughed out loud.

"Out of all the places you could have hid, you choose to hide the behind the couch?" He laughed, Rukia grabbed Sonique by his pants and yanked him down.

"Someone is shooting!" She whispered urgently, "Get down!"

Sonique laughed so hard his sides hurt, "Girl, calm down! That's just Joss, he's probably outside shooting at cats in the alley."

Rukia's heart was still racing, she couldn't even process Sonique's words! Those gunshots…brought back horrible memories and reopened the slow-healing mental scars she had.

Silence that only lasted a few minutes felt like hours to the younger Kuchiki. Sonique sat next her behind the couch trying his hardest not to crack up. They both heard heavy male footsteps padding up the stairs. Rukia was hyperventilating…

"Damn cats." Joss muttered to himself, the redhead stopped in his tracks when he saw two pairs of feet sticking out from behind the sofa. He approached it and looked over the side.

"What t-t-the hell are you two doing behind the couch?" Joss questioned,

"Oh just having a bit of girl talk," Sonique giggled, Joss shook his head. He wasn't even going to ask what that meant.

"Whatever," The redhead replied,

"Rukia," Sonique laughed, "You ran like you was running from roaches, girl!"

The blonde sighed and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "You don't need to worry, you're safe here. I'm going to teach you not to be afraid. You won't be the victim anymore, Rukia…I promise."

* * *

><p>Another week pasted and Rukia got harder, better, faster, and stronger. Now she left with two problems, people who charged at her like mad bulls, and people with guns. She couldn't punch a bullet, and couldn't seem to fend off people running at her.<p>

"Ok Rukia," Sonique huffed, finally tired of tackling her over and over again, "We're gonna try this one more time. You gotta be brave…at least try to move out of the way…"

Sonique went at her as fast as lightening, again Rukia froze and allowed herself to be tackled.

_WHACK!_

Half a second later, she was looking up at the roof of the dojo with Sonique using her chest as a chair. Sonique just shook his head, he hoped no one would try to charge at Rukia otherwise she'd end up getting seriously hurt.

"You know," The blonde said, "Joss saw Gin just yesterday."

"Is that right?" Rukia huffed still squirming in an attempt to escape, it was no use, Sonique was too heavy and she was slowly being crushed beneath his weight.

"Uh-huh," Sonique said, "He wanted to come by a check on your progress. He's gonna be here today."

"Sonique…I can't breath!" Rukia finally gasped, the handsome man chuckled and stood up. Rukia sucked precious oxygen back into her lungs and heaved.

"Sonique! You fat ass!" The raven-haired girl joked, Sonique made an exaggerated look of being offended. Sonique was the size of a toothpick and was barely pushing a hundred pounds soaking wet, so he couldn't help but laugh when Rukia called him fat.

"I knew I should have tried Jenny Craig!"

* * *

><p>~Later that Day~<p>

"So…" Gin said as he entered the dojo behind Joss, "You think my little rabbit can handle herself?"

"She can do more than handle herself," Joss assured him, "Rukia's been throwing Sonique around this place for the last two weeks."

Gin chuckled and silently entered the studio. He walked right into a fight because Sonique had sent Rukia flying backwards! The silver-haired man's smirk stretched as he watched the delicious violence play out.

Sonique and Rukia had no idea Joss and Gin were standing there watching them, they were too busy trying to annihilate each other!

The raven-haired girl rose with a growl and charged at Sonique, she landed a vicious rabbit punch to his side. She dove on him, pressing her knees into his ribs, and nailed him as many time as she could, her fist were flying, landing her blows with rapid secession! Sonique tried to bring his hands up to fight her off, but Rukia grabbed his wrist and nearly yanked his arm out of his socket.

"Ok! Ok! I give! You win, Rukia!" Sonique wailed, the younger Kuchiki stopped her assault on her self-defense teacher and stood up. Her chest rose and fell as she panted, the heat of battle made her burn up. She was tired of being the victim. Now, she was the aggressor. Sonqiue and Rukia's heads twisted all the way around when they both heard a chuckle and low applause.

Rukia swallowed when she saw Gin standing behind her, his smile was practically touching his ears.

"That was quite a show…" He purred, "I'm impressed."

"Well I'm glad someone's happy," Sonique groaned as he stood up, he was clutching his side and wincing in agony. The blonde was certain he was going to have a few bruises after that little sparring session. Although a little beat up, the handsome man was proud of his student. Rukia was now a force to be reckoned with…

* * *

><p>~Sometime later~<p>

Rukia hugged Joss and Sonique as she got into Gin's limo. The blonde got misty at having to say goodbye to one of his favorite students. Gin waited outside the car for a moment, he needed to talk to Joss.

"Any sightings of Kaien or that kid?" The silver-haired man asked, Joss nodded.

"I saw them waiting around out here," Joss said nonchalantly, "They didn't try anything though."

Gin nodded.

Good. This was very good. Kaien and Ichigo weren't even trying to hide from him…Gin liked that. Very much. It wouldn't be fun if his enemies hid from him…

"I'll see you around," The fox-faced man said as he got into the his limo. Both Joss and Sonique watched the vehicle pull away. Everything was falling into place now…

As they drove Gin couldn't take his eyes off Rukia. He wanted to know _exactly_ what she had learned. The younger Kuchiki was staring out of the window, she felt Gin looking at her, but she wouldn't look back at him.

"Rukia…" Gin purred heatedly, "Did you train hard?"

"Yeah," Rukia replied shortly,

"You know, I was so bored while you were gone." He hummed, "Did you miss me at all?"

Rukia didn't even respond, Gin just chuckled.

"I'll take that as a no," The silver-haired man said scooting a bit closer to her, he gently tucked her black hair behind her ears. He whispered lowly to her,

"You know, you still owe me that date…_Secrecy_…"

* * *

><p>Nighttime feel over the city and the nocturnal predators came skulking from their dens to find supple prey. The moon was shining bright and stars lined the sky. Gin Ichimaru preferred nighttime, he could be more devious in the cover of darkness.<p>

Instead of riding in his limo, he drove himself and Rukia across town in his cherry-red Bentley Coupe. Gin told her he'd given Izuru that night off, because tonight they were going to enjoy themselves. Rukia couldn't even fathom that! She was still being _stalked_! She couldn't relax, and she couldn't have fun! Rukia asked herself what kind of stunt Gin was trying to pull!

This wasn't a stunt.

Gin just wanted to wine and dine Rukia before he fucked again. It was just that simple. Although secretly, Gin was hoping something would happen tonight. Be it sex or violence, he'd take either one at this point. For two straight weeks nothing happened and his boredom had become mind-numbing.

Of course, Gin took them to the Red Lounge, it was the exact same place the two said they would met before Kaien lost his mind.

Rukia wasn't exactly in a party-mood. All of this was starting to get to her, nonetheless she found herself licking her lips at Gin. He was wearing a red silk shirt like he said before…

As they were seated at a table, the raven-haired girl remembered what Sonique had told her. Stay calm. Keep your mind clear. Be brave..

Rukia detached herself for a moment…only one moment…

She closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and exhaled.

"I am not the victim…" Rukia whispered to herself, "I will not lose…"

Gin sat across from her at the table, smirking. He listened to her silent words liking what he heard. When Rukia opened her eyes she turned into an entirely different person. The girl sitting across from him was confident…dangerous. Her body language was that of a feral, deadly, wild creature and Gin loved it. Rukia's midnight eyes held a flash of carnal fire that made Gin's cock grow stiff. He liked this new Rukia…

Their silent interlude came to an irrupt end when a young waiter came over to their table. Rukia's eyes got impossibly wide at who was standing in front of her.

It was Senna of all people.

Both girls merely stared at each other in utter shock, Senna hadn't seen Rukia since her disappearance at school. Gin, unaware that the girls knew each other, simply scanned the menu.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Senna hissed, Rukia scowled.

"I could ask you the same question…" She replied with venomous humor, "Oh do you work here?"

Senna didn't answer, her waitress uniform spoke for itself. The younger Kcuhiki gave the other girl a toxic smirk. Gin glanced up from his menu when he heard the exchange, Senna stared down at the fox-faced man, her eyes going wider than dinner plates.

"Oh," He purred, "I take it you two know each other?"

"Yeah," Rukia said glaring up at Senna, "We went to school together."

Senna frowned, "Oh Rukia, I'm so glad you finally found yourself a pimp."

"Fuck you." Rukia spat rising so that she was face to face with Senna, "You insecure bitch."

"Go. To. Hell." Senna seethed trying to stop a fight before it began, "I'm not about to get fired for kicking your ass…"

"Oh dear," Gin purred enjoying the homicidal looks on both the girls faces.

"Oh spare me, you scared slut." Rukia said rolling her eyes and sitting back down, "As a matter of fact, don't you have some tables to be waiting?"

Senna let out an aggravated growl and stormed away from the table leaving Rukia and Gin alone. Once the heat had died down a bit, the fox-faced man spoke:

"Is she a friend of yours my little rabbit?"

"No…" Rukia replied, "I just don't like her."

"Hmm…you know," Gin purred, "For such a young girl, you have a lot of enemies..."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Senna had walked all the way back into the kitchens and swore out of frustration. Her first thought was to call her beloved Ichigo and vent to him about seeing the girl she loved to hate! Senna took out her cellphone and dialed her boyfriend's number.<p>

"Ichi!" She whined childishly, "That bitch is here at my job!…what do you mean? I'm talking about Rukia freaking Kuchiki!…whoa, whoa, whoa, Ichi! Calm down…"

Ichigo was on the other line practically shouting at Senna.

"She's here with some smiling guy…he looks really creepy." Senna said into the receiver, "Yeah he's got silver-hair…he looks like a snake…You're coming over here? Why? What's going Ichi?"

Senna didn't get an answer, instead all she heard was the dial tone. She smirked, with Ichigo on his way he'd certainly take care of that little bitch! The girl grinned and left the kitchen.

She scanned the restaurant to find Rukia and Gin.

To her dismay, the two were long gone.

TO BE CONTINUED.

* * *

><p><strong>Lemony: <strong>Goodness gracious delight! This chapters are getting longer and longer…ok, I'm going back to sleep now! ZZzZzzZzZzZz…

**Wicked: **Well, I should be glad that your not dancing on my last nerve, Lemony. *still drawing in sketch book*

**Awesome: ***yells at TV* *playing XBOX* *not paying attention*…REVIEW!


	25. Chapter 25

**Lemony: **ZZZzZzZzZzZz…

**Wicked: **ZZZzZzZzZzZz…

**Awesome: **ZZZzZzZzZzZz…

* * *

><p>"Senna so almost got her ass kicked back there!" Rukia ranted as Gin practically dragged her back to his car. He was chuckling. Rukia only had a few weeks of training and she was already trying to get into fights. She was a cocky little rabbit…<p>

"Oh my, I'm scared of you," He purred sarcastically as he opened the passenger door like a gentlemen and allowed Rukia to slide inside.

"You should be," Rukia hummed arrogantly as Gin shut door, he walked around the side of the car and hopped into the driver's seat. He chuckled once more,

"Oh Rukia," Gin snickered, "I would be so bored without you…"

Rukia didn't respond to him, instead she relaxed in the leather seat. Gin placed his hand behind her head and began stroking her black locks tenderly. Rukia arched an eyebrow at him,

"What are you doing?" The younger Kuchiki asked softly,

"Just thinking…I like petting you, my little rabbit." Gin replied coolly.

Rukia uncharacteristically leaned into his hand, she chuckled lustfully. "How about you put your hands to better use..."

* * *

><p>Sometime later Ichigo had popped up at the restaurant looking to kill Gin and rescue Rukia. To his dismay, he only found Senna sitting outside looking highly disappointed. When the orange-haired teen asked her where the couple had run off too Senna told him she didn't know. Ichigo nearly blew a freaking gasket but told himself this was not the time nor place to get angry. Instead, Ichigo sighed and decided to take Senna back to her school, although inwardly he was seething. He'd gotten so close to getting that silver-haired snake!<p>

Now here he was, in his girlfriends dorm, with his shirt off, pants undone, and Senna on her knees in front of him. Ichigo's mood was pitch-black, he couldn't even enjoy the blow-job Senna was giving him.

"I'm so sorry Ichi," She said in-between swallowing his cock, "I'm sorry…"

Ichigo was on fire. He hated this…that grinning bastard stole his woman and shot his brother…Ichigo Kurosaki wanted nothing more than to have Gin's head on a platter! But every time he got close to finding him, that fucking silver-haired eel always slithered away! Ichigo had never been more frustrated in his life. Senna certainly wasn't helping; when it came to sex, she was no Rukia Kuchiki. If this had been Rukia giving Ichigo blow-job he would have cum his brains out already. Alas, it was Senna on her knees, trying desperately to pleasure her man. It wasn't working. Ichigo was half-mast the whole time. Senna was nice to fuck around with, but honestly, the girl had no clue how to sex him, and sadly she knew that.

Senna tried to do everything to keep Ichigo by her side. Senna had become Ichigo's lapdog for the time that they'd been together. She would bend over backwards to please him…but, it was never enough. Her beloved Ichigo went on and on about Rukia! Rukia this, and Rukia that! Senna wanted to be better than Rukia! She wanted him to forget about her! Senna wanted Ichigo to love her…

"I'm so sorry Ichi…" Senna said again, Ichigo forcefully grabbed the back of her head and sadistically forced as much of his cock into her mouth as he possibly could. Her apologizes only pissed off Ichigo more.

"Shut up, Senna." Ichigo hissed, he was trying to think and couldn't do so with Senna's pitiful voice grating in his ear. Ichigo sneered, she was so fucking incompetent sometimes. In all honesty, Ichigo only dated Senna to make Rukia jealous. Shortly after the younger Kuchiki dumped him, he found out about their little…rivalry. He used Senna in an attempt to get Rukia back. As you can see, it didn't work. If anything it blew up in his face and now he was stuck with this useless bitch who couldn't even give decent head!

Ichigo brooded and brooded and brooded _some more_. He was starting to believe that he'd never get Rukia back and avenge his brother.

"Ichigo…" Senna said softly as she whipped her mouth, "If it makes you feel any better…that guy…I always see him around town…"

Here Ichigo went smooth the fuck off, "Why did you tell me that before, Senna! Jesus Christ! You're so fucking-"

Ichigo's raving paused when he saw Senna's hazel eyes swell with tears. He sighed tiredly and stood up. Senna, who was still on her knees, looked up at the boy she adored.

"You see him around all the time, huh?" Ichigo repeated, "Where?"

"I…he comes into the restaurant sometimes…he always rents a private room in the hotel next door. Sometimes he comes in with women and then that's where he takes him."

Ichigo gritted his teeth so hard they cracked. The orange-haired teen knew men only rented hotel rooms when they wanted to fuck a woman after a night on the town. An image of Rukia laying beneath Gin crying out in pleasure flashed across Ichigo's mind. Whether it was rape or consensual sex, the image made Ichigo's chest clench with rage. That fox-faced bastard! By now, Ichigo was grating his teeth…even Senna could hear it.

"Ichigo?" She uttered feeling her voice catch in her throat,

"What?" He said between clench teeth,

"I…I'm sorry…I know how much this means to you…" Suddenly Senna wrapped her arms Ichigo and squeezed him, hot tears were falling down her cheeks. "I'm so sorry…Ichi, please don't break up with me…I…I love you…"

So there was the truth. Senna loved Ichigo. But did he care? Uh, no. What he cared about was finding Rukia and finally settling the score between him and Gin Ichimaru. After several minutes, Ichigo returned the hug.

"I love you too, Senna." He lied smoothly, "And that's why I need you now more than ever…"

Senna looked up at him, her eyes wide by the sudden admission. She…she'd never heard those come from Ichigo before! Her heart fluttered and she cried harder, wetting his bare chest with her tears.

"With Ichimaru still out there…I can never truly be with you," Ichigo continued.

This was absolutely dreadful. Now Ichigo was tangling Senna up in this! He was using her like a puppet and tying her strings around this idea of love that didn't exist. Truthfully, Ichigo had been planning on breaking up with Senna once he got Rukia back. However, she would be the perfect pawn to get what he wanted in the end.

"Senna listen to me," Ichigo said cradling her close, "If you see him again, stick close to him. I have to know where I can find him…"

"Ok…" Senna whispered still sniffling slightly,

"Please Senna," Ichigo said looking down into her face and giving her a false smile, "If you love me you'll do this for me…"

"I will…I'll do it for you Ichigo…only you…" Senna said her eyes glittering and heart feeling as if someone put it on a pedestal. She would do anything for Ichigo.

Anything.

* * *

><p>After Ichigo took his pleasure from a love-sick Senna, he wandered the halls of LWA until he came across what he was looking for. Classroom 1-B, the history class, and the classroom that belonged to Kaien Shiba. The raven-haired teacher told him to meet him here after he was finished with Senna.<p>

Silently, Ichigo stood in the dark hallway staring at the door as if it were the entrance to Hell itself. He twisted the bronze door knob and stepped inside. Surely enough, on the far side of the class was Kaien. He was sitting behind his desk and his face was partially incased in shadows. The only light that could be seen in the dark room was coming from the moon shining through the windows. It was like a scene from a bad crime movie. Ichigo stood in the doorway trying to locate Kaien's face in the shadow.

"Did you do it?" Kaien asked the teen, Ichigo nodded.

"Senna will keep an eye out for Gin we can get him when he least expects it," Ichigo

"We only have one chance to get this right, Ichigo," Kaien seethed, "We can't afford a screw up."

"Senna will get everything we need."

"_You better hope so…" _Kaien thought cruelly, he then said, "Alright. We will wait for Senna to let us know when the time is right. Now get out of here before someone sees you!"

Ichigo scampered from the room like puppy leaving Kaien alone. What the orange-haired teen didn't know was that Kaien had an evil, all-knowing smirk on his face that was hidden beneath those shadows. He rubbed his hands together in anticipation. Oh wasn't this sweet? Little, love-sick Senna would be doing all the hard work. Then, Ichigo would run in like an idiot and provide an excellent distraction. While Gin was busy with him it left Kaien open to take what was his! Perfect. His plan was perfect. Now all Kaien had to do was wait. He laughed in his throat. Kaien could only imagine what Ichigo's face would look like once he snatched Rukia away. He laughed when he thought of how Senna would react to being betrayed by the boy she loved.

Idiots. They were all fucking _idiots_! They were too stupid to realize they were being used! Ichigo and Senna were Kaien's puppets and he was steadily tugging their strings!

Kaien reached over and opened one of the desk's drawers. He pulled out a picture of Rukia he had secretly kept there since his sick infatuation began. He stared down at the picture, his eyes went soft. Kaien couldn't help himself,

"Don't worry, my love," He told the picture as he gently ran his fingers over it, "We'll be together again soon…"

Kaien then clutched the photo, "And you'll never leave me again…"

To Be Continued…

* * *

><p><strong>Lemony: <strong>ZZZzZzZzz…

**Wicked: **ZZzZzZzZzZzZz….

**Awesome: **ZzzZzZzZzZz…REVIEW!


	26. Chapter 26

**Awesome: **LEMONY! GET YOUR FUCKING DOG! *chases Suekey*

**Lemony: **AWESOME! LEAVE MY PUPPY ALONE! *chases after Awesome*

**Wicked: **Idiots.

* * *

><p>Izuru Kira was a smart man. Some said he was too smart for his own good sometimes. He had a mind that was sharper than an iron spike. So when his boss gave him the night off he originally thought nothing of it. That is, until he had a gut feeling that something wasn't right. He tried ignoring it but this feeling kept nagging at his conscience. Call it a sixth sense, but Izuru knew that something was about to go down.<p>

Unable to ignore the coldness in the pit of his stomach, Izuru decided to have a talk with his boss. He went to Red Lounge, it was last place Gin said he would be tonight. However, when the blonde arrived he saw something very interesting.

It was none other than Ichigo Kurosaki.

Now wasn't this something? The orange-haired thorn in Izuru's side was talking to some black-haired girl outside the restaurant. From what Izuru could see, Ichigo looked extremely pissed off. The blonde's first istinct was to jump out of his car, take out his blade, and cut the kid into a million little pieces. The only reason Izuru decided against it was because there were too many witnesses around. He didn't care what his boss said, this kid was causing problems, and Izuru was going to take care of it once and for all.

Instead of killing Ichigo on the spot, Izuru took a page straight of the Stalker's Handbook and trailed the boy back to LWA. Upon arrival the blonde gangster saw that Ichigo was with the same black-haired young lady he'd seen at the restaurant. Izuru figured it must've been his new girlfriend.

Carefully he snuck onto the school grounds, knife at the ready, and looking to murder Ichigo and then stuff his shredded body into a broom closet. He followed the pair until they reached the dorms. Izuru believed that Ichigo wouldn't leave until the next morning, after all, it was obvious he was fucking that girl.

To Izuru's pleasure, Ichigo emerged from the dorm about an hour later. Silently he crept behind Ichigo as he made his way through the school's hallways. Just as Izuru was about to attack, Ichigo stepped into a classroom. Now to someone like Izuru that was extremely odd. Instead of running after the orange-haired teen, Izuru pressed his back against the nearby wall and listened to two voices have an exchange. He knew exactly who was speaking; it was Kaien and Ichigo.

"Did you do it?" He heard the elder man say

"Senna will keep an eye out for Gin we can get him when he least expects it," Izuru then heard Ichigo reply

"We only have one chance to get this right," The elder man seethed, "We can't afford a screw up."

"Senna will get everything we need."

Izuru's first thought was to rush in there and kill them both, but he knew that was unwise. As tough as Izuru was, he couldn't take both of them. Going in and rushing Ichigo and Kaien would be suicide. However, he had something better on his side besides sheer man-power.

Izuru had _information_.

* * *

><p>"Gin…" Rukia moaned grinding her hips into his. Somehow, they'd both ended up in a secluded part of Karkura Town, Gin parked his car on the side of the road and proceeded to ravish Rukia. In the middle of nowhere there was no way they could get interrupted. Now here they were, parked on an road, with Gin sitting in the driver seat and Rukia straddling his waist. She hissed when Gin pressed his warm lips to her neck, it was then she felt something hard between her legs.<p>

"Is that your gun again?" Rukia purred, Gin chuckled and carefully removed his weapon from his pants.

"Never leave home without it…" Gin replied, he was about to toss the silver weapon into the passenger seat when Rukia curled her fingers around his hands.

"Can I…can I see it?"

Gin considered her for a moment then placed the firearm into her hand. Rukia looked down at the gun, awestruck. Never once did she think she'd actually be holding one. The stainless steel weapon was cold and heavy in her tiny hands. She examined it slightly, the sheer metal was flickering as she moved it around. Rukia turned the gun over and engraved on the other side were the words, "Shoot to Kill." She could see, engraved in script-style cursive, was the word "Shinso".

Gin watched as Rukia examined his piece. Her cobalt-blue eyes were focused on the icy metal in her hands.

"Its heavy…" Rukia mused aloud,

"Its been modified. Its not a normal pistol." Gin told her as he wrapped his slender fingers around her hands,

"Its…its scary…" Rukia told him, Gin chuckled.

"Its only scary because you don't know how to use it, my little rabbit."

"Can you show me?"

Gin sighed and shifted in the seat, his cock twitched when he felt Rukia's spread legs get wider. Carefully he maneuvered Rukia's tiny fingers around the dangerous weapon.

"Click that switch there…" He breathed to her slightly aroused at the fact that she was the _only_ woman who ever held his gun. Rukia did as she told and turned the safety off.

"Cock it…" Gin hissed feeling his loins tighten, seeing Rukia with a gun was the sexiest thing he'd ever laid eyes on. Rukia pulled back the slide and heard the familiar click of a bullet entering the chamber.

"Pull back the hammer," The silver-haired gangster said adjusting Rukia in his lap so that her back was resting on his chest. Rukia used her thumb to pull back the hammer and she heard the gun purr. Now she was looking at herself in the windshield. She could see her refection in the glass.

"And then you pull the trigger," Gin purred heatedly in her ear, Rukia's hands shook in his as she gave him the pistol. Rukia's heart was thundering against her chest, holding that gun up was the most terrifying yet most exhilarating thing she'd ever done in her life. She was panting as Gin grabed her hips and grinded into her.

"That was…that was…" Rukia panted,

"Exciting…" Gin hummed in her ear like the devil on her shoulder. "Dangerous…raw…"

Rukia nodded, she was unable to speak.

"How did it make you feel my little rabbit?" Gin purred placing a soft kiss on the back of her neck, Rukia could only answer with one word:

"Powerful."

* * *

><p>Just as Gin was about to fuck Rukia six ways from Sunday his cellphone went crazy. Annoyed, he glanced at the caller ID and saw that it was Izuru. With a huff, he answered. Rukia was on the verge of snatching the phone out of his hand and throwing it out the fucking car window!<p>

"What is it Izuru?" Gin sighed tiredly,

"Its Kaien, he's on the move." Izuru said on the other line, Gin's smile stretched.

"Is that right?"

"Yeah, him and that kid have some girl watching you guys."

Gin furrowed his eyebrows, "A girl you say? Does she have black hair? Hazel eyes? Goes to LWA?"

"Uh, yeah boss…how'd you know?" Izuru asked,

"Oh she's a friend of Rukia's," Gin snickered, "Hopefully she can pay us a little visit…I'll see you soon Izuru."

Gin snapped his cellphone shut and his twinkling red eyes slid over to Rukia who looking worriedly at him. The fox-faced man's smirk grew toxic.

"That girl, Senna, apparently she's watching us…" Gin purred, Rukia scowled.

"I'll kill that bitch!"

"Down girl," Gin hummed sarcastically, "You'll have you're time…"

* * *

><p>The pair returned to Gin's penthouse later that night. Gin told Rukia not to worry her pretty little head and that he'd take care of everything. With some coaxing, Gin managed to get Rukia to lie down and fall asleep. Now that his little rabbit was snoozing peacefully Gin put in a call to Izuru who showed up about an hour later. The blonde told Gin everything he knew about Kaien's plans and Gin couldn't help but frown a little. If Kaien was moving towards an attack, it would mean his time with Rukia would be cut that much shorter.<p>

Gin sat back on the leather couch, as badly as he didn't want to admit it, his fun was coming to an end.

"That's everything boss…" Izuru said as he mentally prepared himself for his superior's reaction, Gin looked thoughtful.

"Damn, that means Rukia won't be around much after all this is over." Gin purred, "I'm sad now. Izuru why do you always bring me bad news?"

"I just thought you might want to know." Izuru said shrugging slightly, Gin's smile turned venomous.

"Izuru, may I see your knife?"

The blonde tugged his blade lose from its holster and handed it to his boss. Gin twirled the diabolical, oddly shaped knife, he was imagining what Kaien would look like with a Glasgow Grin. Gin then said:

"Well then, that's means I'll have to call up the rest of the boys, Izuru, because Kaien's going out with a _bang_…"

To Be Continued…

* * *

><p><strong>Awesome: <strong>GET BACK HERE YOU STUPID MUTT! *chases Suekey*

**Lemony: **AWESOME! HOLD ON! WHAT DID SUEKEY DO TO YOU?

**Awesome: **SHE RAN OFF WITH MY XBOX CONTROLLER! *hurls shoe at the fucking dog*

**Wicked: **I'm surrounded by idiots…REVIEW!


	27. Chapter 27

**Awesome: **Ugh, come on Lemony, stop with the water works already!

**Lemony: ***cries hysterically* I CAN'T! THIS IS THE PART OF THE STORY THAT I HATE THE MOST! ITS THE LAST CHAPTER!

**Wicked: **Lemony come on now, you know as well as everyone else that all good things must come to an end. WARNING: this chapter is extremely DARK, there is sadism involved because some of it was written by…me!

**Lemony:** Oh and readers, please notice this chapter is like 5,311 words long! DAMN!

* * *

><p>The next morning, Rukia stirred. She opened her eyes slowly and blinked as she let the cobalt orbs adjust to the sunlight. She was laying across Gin's chest in his bed, Rukia hadn't know he'd come to bed last night. The fox-faced man rolled over and his arms stretched out as if he was looking for her, but he didn't stir. Rukia yawned and headed straight towards the bathroom. She had a bad feeling that something was going to happen today…<p>

* * *

><p>Gin tossed and turned in his bed, the sheets became tangled around him. His narrowed eyes opened slightly and he was that Rukia was lying down with him. He groaned as he sat up, for a second he wondered if Kaien had gotten to her in the middle of the night. Gin's doubts were put to rest when he heard the shower going. He smirked, now was the perfect time to get everyone ready for today's little party…<p>

He reached over to the nightstand and snatched his cellphone. Flipping it open, Gin dialed one number.

"Hello?" Izuru yawned on the other line,

"Is everyone ready?" Gin purred happily,

"Yes boss, everything's ready."

"That's good, I wouldn't want anything ruining our party today."

* * *

><p>After a rousing morning of playing Hide and Go Fuck, Gin and Rukia both dressed themselves and headed out for a day on the town. Gin had practically pushed Rukia out of the front door.<p>

"You need fresh air, my little rabbit," He told her, "You can't stay cooped up in this apartment all day long just waiting for something to happen."

Izuru was outside the building waiting in the limo for the pair to come out. Surely enough, he spotted Senna trying to blend into the crowd of people walking the streets. He shook his head. The poor girl seriously had no fucking idea what she was about to get into. The senseless kid was trying to look natural, but Izuru could see the worry and fear in her eyes. Senna was scared stiff.

Finally, Gin and Rukia emerged from the building and climbed into the back of the limousine. Izuru's smirk grew about as big as Gin's. Of course the fox-faced gangster would be dressed in an immaculate white suit with a black dress shirt. He looked like Scarface. Izuru was also dressed to kill…literally. The blonde was clad in all black suit with a dark grey undershirt. It was the gang's calling card to dress nice to when they had one of their…little _parties_.

Rukia wasn't sure why they were so dressed up. She wasn't wearing anything but a pale-yellow sundress and matching flip-flops. Maybe she should have worn something nicer…

Izuru put the long vehicle in gear and sped off.

* * *

><p>Senna was trying to mosey on along with the crowd of people. Her eyes kept shifting back to the black limo waiting outside of the massive building. Of course, she knew who it was waiting for. The moment Gin and Rukia stepped outside, Senna whipped out her cellphone and called Ichigo.<p>

"I see them… their here, Ichi…" She whispered into her phone,

"I'm on my way." And with that the girl heard the dial tone.

Senna had just, unknowingly, triggered a chain of deadly events.

* * *

><p>"Rukia…" Gin purred, "I have a present for you."<p>

"A present?" Rukia repeated, Gin nodded and his smirk grew devious. He reached inside of his jacket pocket and pulled out a small, brightly wrapped box with a yellow ribbon tied around it. Rukia's eyes glittered as he gave her the gift.

"What is it?"

"Open it and find out,"

The raven-haired girl swallowed and untied the ribbon. Inside neatly wrapped paper was a small, stiletto switchblade knife with a purple handle and matching purple ribbon. Rukia picked up the weapon and looked at Gin expectantly.

"Use it if you need it," He told her, "Tie it around your thigh."

Rukia smirked and lifted her the hem of dress up. Carefully she tied the ribbon around her thigh, it fit like a garter. The blade was facing inwards so that no one would see it.

"Um…thanks," Rukia said shortly as she smoothed the wrinkles out of her dress.

"You're quite welcome." Gin chuckled, "It may come in handy for later on…"

Rukia's eyes went impossibly wide at Gin's words.

She didn't like the way he said that.

Together they rode in a tense silence. It was a smoldering quiet that could drive someone mad. Occasionally, Rukia would glance at Gin. He was sitting still, smiling broadly. From time to time he would chuckle to himself. Gin didn't need to tell Izuru where to go, the blonde knew exactly what was happening for today.

The first stop was the Red Lounge.

"Why are we here?" Rukia asked Gin getting a little miffed at being back at a place where Senna could be lurking around.

"Relax little rabbit," Gin sighed, "We're just going to get some lunch, I'm sure you won't run into your friend today."

"Senna is _not_ my friend." Rukia muttered as the left the limo and followed Gin inside. Now it was time for Izuru to play his part. Taking out his cellphone he dialed Grimmjow Jaggerjacks who was posted on a nearby street corner.

"Do you see them?" Izuru asked, his voice serious.

"I see the bastards." Grimmjow laughed, "The orange-haired one and the old black-haired guy. These bastards aren't even trying to hide!"

Izuru snorted.

"Keep a close on them, we wouldn't want anything ruining the boss's party tonight." Izuru replied smirking slightly. He the heard an vile laugh on the other line.

"This is gonna be fun…" Is all Izuru heard from Grimmjow before he heard the dial tone. The blonde man took a deep breath and waited for Gin and Rukia to come out. He knew for a fact Kaien wasn't stupid enough to attack the couple in a place with so many witnesses.

Meanwhile, Kaien and Ichigo sat in the teacher's car, foaming at the mouth! They were both furious that Gin was wining and dining Rukia. Kaien was holding onto the steering wheel so tight his knuckles turned white, sheer rage was bubbling up in his blood. Ichigo could feel the vein in his temple throbbing as he watched the couple entered the restaurant, hand in hand. They couldn't do anything but simmer in their heated anger until the pair returned about an hour later.

Kaien watched as the both jumped into the limo, Rukia giggling and flushed, and Gin smirking triumphantly. Over lunch Gin and Rukia managed to tease and taunt each other in the restaurant away from prying eyes. Rukia gave Gin the hard-on of his life while he watched her eat strawberries slowly and sensually. Gin retaliated by tickling her legs under the table and stroking the crotch of her wet panties while no one was looking. Finally they realized they'd spent enough time in the restaurant it was time to move on.

Kaien and Ichigo then followed the pair to the mall.

Once again, Izuru waited outside and called one of the men on the inside. That man was none other than Uliqourra Cifer.

"Do you see them?" Izuru asked the pale young man over the phone, Uliqourra was following behind Ichigo and Kaien as they stalked Gin and Rukia.

"They're here."

"Good, make sure they don't do anything stupid."

For three long hours Rukia dragged around to every store in the mall. She retaliated for being teased at lunch when she jerked Gin into Victoria Secret and put on a little fashion for him. Kaien and Ichigo were a small ways away, absolutely livid. Gin was smiling and clapping his hands as Rukia pretended to strut down a catwalk, clad in nothing but delicious, lacy underwear. Uliqourra was still watching vigilantly.

Gin knew exactly where each of his men were stationed. He could tell who they are because they were all wearing flashy, expensive suits. The silver-haired man could spot one of his own from a mile away, so of course when he noticed Uliquorra, he wasn't surprised in the least. Being dressed in suits, most people wouldn't think much of them, but Gin knew who they were, where they were, and when they were going to strike. He saw Uliquorra standing on the opposite end of the mall, on his cellphone, most likely talking to Izuru.

The sun set and soon it was dusk.

Gin paid for Rukia's shopping bill and they both trotted out of the mall, arm and arm, back to the limo. Once inside Gin began chuckling manically.

"What's so funny?" Rukia asked him, Gin turned to her and snickered.

"Rukia," He said sweetly, "How would you like to be my date for a party?"

Rukia batted her eyelashes mockingly, "I'd love to."

Gin's smirk got absolutely venomous. "Alight. Izuru! Lets get going! We wouldn't want to be late…"

* * *

><p>Another hour pasted as Gin and Rukia took a scenic route to an old, abandoned storage warehouse. Once the limo rolled to a stop, the fox-faced gangster stepped out, wordless. Rukia stared out the window at the large, rotting warehouse. What on earth were they doing here?<p>

The same feeling of dread washed over her when she saw Izuru step out as well. Was she suppose to follow them? Gulping, Rukia opened the car door and caught up to the two men.

"The…the party is here?" Rukia asked a bit terrified now, both Gin and Izuru glanced over their shoulders, smirking down at the frightened girl.

"You didn't tell her?" Izuru chuckled, Gin shook his head no.

"Of course not, I wanted it to be a surprise…" He said, Rukia eyes darted around the darkness as they entered the huge building. It was pitch-black everywhere. It was so dark that one couldn't even see their hand if they held it out in front of them. Rukia grasped Gin's hand out of fear, he seemed to know were he was going in this dark, musty place.

_BINK! BINK! BINK!_

Bright, industrial lights clicked on above the groups heads. Rukia's hands slapped her mouth to keep a gasp from escaping.

"SURPRISE!" A large group of people she didn't know cheered. They were all dressed in nice suits and outfits and smirking at her. Gin clapped his hands happily at the perfect display in front of him. Almost all of his men, and the few women who worked for him, had come to his party! Izuru was smirking as he looked around; everything was perfect. Just _perfect_.

Rukia's heart was thudding as Gin guided her deeper into the building.

"Look, my little rabbit," He purred, "it's an Ichigo piñata."

Lo and behold, Ichigo was strung up vertically by his ankles with thick, metal chains nearly ten feet off the ground with his hands bound behind his back. The poor was stark naked as well. He swung back and forth as a group of thugs taunted him, they were all holding crowbars, baseball bats, and other blunt objects. There was mirthful murder in their eyes as they waited for Gin to give the signal.

"Well," He purred to the group as Rukia stood next to him, utterly and completely speechless. "You know the rules, whatever falls out is yours to keep."

With a wave of his hand, Gin sent the blood thirsty group into a frenzy. Bats and crowbars whooshed through the air, colliding with the pitiful teen as the thugs laughed and continued to torture the boy for their own sadistic pleasure.

Rukia followed Gin closely as her stomach coiled into tight knots. She'd never seen such an act of violence or sadism before in her life. She hated Ichigo, yes, but still didn't feel he deserved to be beaten to death. Rukia stilled and shook her head furiously. What the fuck? Now was not a time to feel sorry for the bastard! He stalked her, threatened her, and tried to help Kaien kidnap her! The orange-haired fucker got everything that was coming to him in Rukia's opinion. She turned a blind-eye to the pain that was being inflicted upon him and ignored the hollow ping of baseball bats smashing into his cranium.

"_Ichigo's got a thick skull," _Rukia thought cruelly, _"They're gonna have a hard time trying to break it." _

Ichigo lurched and his head snapped back every time the hard, melee objects came into contact with him. It seemed like the thugs hit everywhere at once! Ichigo's entire body tightened up and he convulsed in agony, sweat mixed with blood dripped from his head down to the floor, and he was still swinging slowly. Every time something smashed into Ichigo's body he could only grunt, unable to scream because of the gag ball strapped to his face.

"Its time to break out the Senna party favor." Gin hummed as he pointed to the unfortunate girl who was being held down on a filthy mattress by a group of men. She too was naked and covered in bruises. Rukia had a pretty good idea about what they were going to do to her. Did she care? Absolutely not. Senna had gotten away with calling her a slut, giving her trouble at every turn, and making her life harder than it needed to be. So, Rukia was going to let Gin's men show Senna the true meaning of the word slut. She wanted to feel sorry for her…she really did. But somewhere in Rukia's mind she couldn't do it. It was sad really, Senna was just a stupid pawn in this twisted game of chess and now…well…

The panting, lustfull thugs were staring at Gin longingly. They had rape on the brain and murder in their hearts. If Senna survived the brutal gang-banging she was about to receive she'd never part her lips to call anyone a whore ever again! The entire group was taking her hard, yanking Senna here and there, and jerking her body around as if it were a toy. A select few held her down, while others spread her legs. The men took turns fucking her, when one came he pulled out and another thrust in, getting balls deep, and determined to bust a new hole in her. It was violent and cruel. Senna was unable to do anything but cry and beg God to end her suffering. She had only done what Ichigo had asked her too…why was this happening to her?

The sound of laughter and screams filled the warehouse.

Gin spun exaggeratedly and effortlessly climbed up on a pile of crates and plopped down as if it were a throne. He motioned for Rukia to join him. Carefully, and with help from his men, she scaled to the top of the crates and before she could sit down Gin crossed his long legs lavishly and pulled her into his lap. He nuzzled her neck slightly.

"Do you like your surprise, my little rabbit?" Gin purred, he fully expected Rukia to turn pale, pass out, or throw up. Shockingly, she didn't do either of those things. Instead, she smiled and snuggled into his embrace.

"I love it…" She hummed to him.

Finally. Finally all the people who had given her hell in her life were reaping what they sowed. Karma's a bitch and this was proof. Ichigo had finally lost consciousness from being beaten like a slave. The rowdy group of gangsters hadn't stopped hitting him over and over again. They were determined to make sure that when the police found Ichigo they wouldn't recognize his mangled, bruised body or his ugly mug.

Senna was having loads of fun screaming her head off and being impaled by cock after cock. Her inside sfelt like they'd been set ablaze. Every orifice on her body was stuffed and she was cooking from the sheer heat of being trapped under so many men. The poor girl was screeching for someone to help her…

"Shut the fuck up, bitch," Someone of the thugs laughed at her, "Nobody can hear your ass."

Rukia's smile faltered slightly when realized she hadn't seen that asshole of an obsessive rapist bastard yet!

"Where's Kaien?" She asked Gin,

Wordlessly, the silver-haired man motioned to Izuru who exited the warehouse for a moment. He returned a few minutes later with a bound and gagged Kaien who looked half-dead.

"What are you gonna do to him?" Rukia asked a bit excited at finally seeing Kaien on the receiving end of some pain and anguish.

"I was going to let you decide Rukia," Gin told her, Rukia smirked like Satan. She whispered in Gin's ear…

He listened closely and his red eyes lit up with murderous glee. He looked at Rukia slightly surprised at her blood-thirst, to be honest, it was a little sexy seeing her sadistic and cruel side.

"Is that what you really want?" He asked, Rukia nodded and bit her lower lip in anticipation. Gin slide her from his lap and stood up on top of the crates. He whistled to get everyone's attention. A hush fell over the warehouse as the leader spoke.

"Ladies and gentlemen," He announced happily, "Its time for the main event."

Izuru dragged Kaien to the center of the room and yanked his head upright so that he could see Rukia and Gin. Kaien was shaking in fear as Gin descended the crates and stood in front of him. He smirked viciously at the condemned man. Gin got down on one knee so that he was face to face with Kaien.

"Well Kaien, it would seem I was right…" He hummed in the sugary voice that made Kaien cringe, "You did provide me with some entertainment."

Kaien made a muffled sound behind the rag that was stuffed in his mouth. His face was a cross between fear and anger. Gin mocked him cruelly by putting a hand to his ear as if he didn't hear him.

"Well anyways, my little rabbit wants to see what a Glasgow Grin is…" Gin said biting his lower lip in excitement, Izuru smirked and with his free hand removed his knife from its holster and gave it to Gin.

"You're a history teacher, you should know all about that…" The silver-haired gangster teased twirling the blade and letting the light bounce off of it. Kaien's heartbeat was beginning to slow down, surely he was having a heart attack! Anything to avoid this torture!

By now the entire ground of people had crowded around leaving the other two…_party favors_, bleeding and beaten. Gin played with the knife for a moment before tearing the rag out of Kaien's mouth. The history teacher let out a scream that was so loud a few people had to cover their ears. Quickly, Gin snatched both of his cheeks and slowly slashed the corners of his mouth. Rukia could hear the flesh of Kaien's face being torn away, she smirked. Blood spurted out and covered him and the few people at close distance. Gin left two long, deep knife cuts in Kaien's face giving him the appearance of smiling broadly very much like himself. With his signature completed, Gin spun and motioned for Rukia to come down to where he was. Leisurely, she climbed down the crates, the crowd split in half as the raven-haired girl moved to the center of the room.

She glared down at Kaien.

The man who had caused her so much pain was finally getting what he deserved. Tears formed in her eyes as she thought back to the days when she cried about her Nii-sama's murder, she thought about how he kidnapped her, beat her, tried to rape her, and then tried to kill her. Kaien showed her no mercy, and Rukia was about to return the favor. She turned to Gin and looked at him, the twinkle in her eyes was unmistakable. Silently, he pulled his beloved pistol from his jacket pocket and stood behind Rukia. Collective gasps came from the crowd when Gin slipped his gun into her tiny hands. She pointed it between Kaien's eyes. Gin held her from behind and whispered in her ear,

"Just like I showed you…" He purred, "Click that switch there…"

Rukia turned off the safety.

"Cock it…"

Rukia pulled back the slide and familiar click of bullet entering the chamber echoed through the warehouse.

"Pull back the hammer…"

Rukia used her thumb to pull back the hammer, Gin gripped her shaking hands to steady them.

"Pull the trigger…"

_BANG! _

* * *

><p>Gin escorted Rukia out of the warehouse, the poor thing was shaken. Not with fear or disgust but with rage! She hoped avenging her brother would release her from this searing hatred she'd felt for so long. Kaien's death was quick while Byakuya suffered. Nonetheless, she'd made good on her promise. She killed that bastard. Killed him dead. Rukia felt cheated but at the same time she knew it was over. Gin told Izuru to take her back to his penthouse. The silver-haired gangster still had an errand to run.<p>

After Rukia returned to the penthouse she was left in solitude to think. She thought about everything that had happened to her…as a matter of fact, she made a mental list.

Her Nii-sama's gruesome murder.

Her hellish time at LWA.

Her bullying at the hands of Senna.

Her obsessive, stalker teacher.

Her being kidnapped and imprisoned for God knows how long.

Her being rescued by a silver-haired crime lord only to be used as sex-slave in exchange for protection.

Her idiot boyfriend getting sucked into all of this.

And then herself, doing what she said she'd always do: Get even with people who caused her so much pain.

Rukia sat on the leather sofa merely watching the night sky. Now all she had to do was wait for Gin to come home…

It would take him a long time seeing as though he was helping dump the bodies of the three people he murdered at the local Police Headquarters. Gin couldn't help himself; he didn't want the police looking for these three, instead he hand delivered them, feeling cocky in doing so. His goons tossed the mangled bodies out of a speeding car and left them there for the whole world to see. Gin was sending a fucking message: This city was now his.

* * *

><p>~Epilogue: One year Later~<p>

Through an interesting turn of events, Jin Kariya was…_persuaded_ to step down from his post as Rukia's guardian. Now she had everything she ever wanted. She was free of that retched school, she had her multi-million dollar inheritance, and beautiful vacation home in the Caribbean. After all of her suffering, after all of her torment, Rukia was going to live out her life in the lap of luxury. But before she left for the peaceful tranquility of the islands.

She needed to see Gin.

The afternoon sun was high in the sky and beaming down on the city, bathing it in its warmth. People were happy…kids were playing…everything, one could say, was actually _normal_. The younger Kuchiki wasn't looking over her shoulder, she didn't feel like she was being watched, and she could walk around free. Free…free…free…

Of course, Rukia drove herself to his penthouse in her brand new cherry-red convertible Corvette C7. She took the elevator straight up and walked directly to his apartment. When she knocked of course Gin answered with his signature smirk in place. Rukia stood on her tippy-toes and gave him a long, deep kiss. She'd missed sucking those slender lips for the past year. Maybe Rukia would let Gin fuck her for old times sakes.

"Hello, hello my little rabbit." He purred breaking the kiss, and stepping aside and allowing her to enter, Rukia smiled warmly and slipped past him. Nothing about Gin's penthouse had changed; it was just as swanky and expensive as it was a year ago. There was something different about being there…it was odd feeling that unnerved the younger Kuchiki slightly. Rukia had a penthouse of her own but she was hardly ever there seeing as though she spent most of her time in her Nii-sama's office getting Gin out of trouble. Gin plopped down on the leather couch and Rukia joined him. She noticed his favorite pistol sitting on the coffee table.

"You still have this?" She asked picking up the silver firearm, Gin snorted.

"Why wouldn't I?" He replied, part of him still got heated when Rukia held his piece.

"I dunno," Rukia hummed, her voice coated in honey, as she reached inside of her slacks waistband and pulling out her own, dark grey pistol. "Its an old model compared to _mine_…"

Suddenly she stood and held both guns out, pointed directly at Gin. The silver-haired gangster hopped up and put his hands out in front of him.

"What do you think you're doing?" He growled at the girl in front of him who had murder in her eyes.

"Do you think I'm fucking stupid?" Rukia spat as she arrogantly titled each gun, "Do you think I don't know about you using me!"

Gin swallowed. Shit. He was busted.

Rukia snorted, "It's the only goddamned reason you stay in touch with me! Because I run my brothers office, therefore I run this city! You only use me to stay out of trouble you grinning bastard!"

Tensely Gin stood still, unarmed, and unable to defend himself. For the first time in a long time, Gin Ichimaru was frowning.

"Rukia," He said carefully, "I helped you get away from Kaien. I helped you get your inheritance. Surely you wouldn't mind doing me a few favors."

"Fuck you." Rukia spat, " You made your sex-slave to get away from Kaien. You only helped me get my inheritance to help yourself! Your no better than Kaien now that I'm thinking about! You're a low-down, dirty, plotting asshole!"

Rukia continued angrily, "You know, I didn't want to think that you were using. But now, I know!"

There was a long, tense pause before Gin finally responded.

"So what the fuck are you going to do?" He huffed, "Kill me? If you do that my boys will have your ass!"

"Oh I already thought about them," Rukia purred, "I already took care of Izuru and he put up one helluva fight! And as for the rest of your gang…well, I figured I'd get out of Karakura town for a while. I'm a goddmaned millionaire, I can live wherever I want!"

"After all I've done for you…" Gin growled shaking his head, "You betray me?"

Rukia made an exaggerated look of being thoughtful, "Hmm…yup!"

_BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!_

In the course of two seconds, Rukia loaded Gin's chest with four hot bullets. His body jerked once the scolding lead ripped through him. Rukia gave him four shots for a reason, one for Kaien, one for Ichigo, one for Senna, and one for herself. It seemed like a fitting end to the most infamous crime lord Karakura town had ever seen. Gin's limp body flopped back until it landed on the couch, lifeless. To add insult to injury, Rukia removed the very same knife Gin had given her as a gift and cut to two slashes into his cheeks. She left the same signature he did when he took his victims. An eye for an eye. With the final lose end tied, Rukia left the penthouse, leaving Gin's body sitting on the couch facing the window. He looked like he was staring out of it at the sunset he loved so much.

Everything was done now.

Rukia sped to the airport, jumped on the first plane to the Caribbean, and on her way to live out the rest of her life in the silence and isolation she had wanted for so long. No more violence. No more deals. Just her and white sand.

Now here she was, sitting on a beach chair in her bathing suit, sipping fine wine and watching the waves crash onto the shore with Gin's precious gun sitting on her lap.

The sun was setting on this glorious chapter in her life.

Rukia couldn't help but laugh.

She would never understand why people were so obsessed with her…

THE END!

* * *

><p><strong>Lemony: <strong>WHOA! That ending was explosive!

**Wicked: **I had fun writing the party scene…I really dug deep down and got in touch with my dark and evil side. I thought to myself, how would I torture the people I hate? And then, I thought, why not have a party and torture them with my friends lol. I'm so deliciously evil...

**Awesome: **I liked writing the ending when she shot ol' boy! That's a plot twist for your asses! Yup, that was all me, bitches!

**Lemony: **HAHA! And remember readers, look out for whatever story I write next! Who knows what it'll be!

**Lemony&Wicked&Awesome: ***bows* THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR WONDERFUL REVIEWS!

**Lemony: **And threats lol…REVIEW!


End file.
